From Here On In I Shoot Without A Script
by sweetiepie1019
Summary: The new life and love for our bohemians after that last fateful Christmas the second one. Includes weddings, babies, crying and dying. MOC, RMi, COC, MJ ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Mark: Dreams and Realities

AN: The title says it all. I have the most basic of storylines here, so updates may be insanely random. However, I will finish it. I will! Remember that reviews are highly encouraging. The perspective will switch often so I can explore all the characters, and while the focus might be slightly on Mark and his OC (yay! For once I've got an OC!) but I will definitely be developing on all the character's story lines from their own viewpoint. This starts about a year after the end of Rent. Awesome. So on with the show ... er, fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned Rent, Christmas Bells would have been in the movie. Oh, I know why they didn't put it in there. I know the reasons. I just love it too much to be rational.

From Here On In I Shoot Without A Script

by Sweetiepie1019

**Dreams and Reality**

He was having a nice dream. Really nice. It was one where Angel was still alive. Where Collins, Roger, and Mimi were healthy. Where Alison and Benny had never happened, Mimi and Benny had never happened, April had NEVER happened, and Maureen and Joanne had always been together so he'd never been dumped by the drama queen. And they didn't live in the loft. They were all successful, all of them. And yet not one of them had sold out. Don't ask how.

Screw nice. It was _amazing_. He refused to wake up, even as felt the pull back to reality from the alarm clock (a gift from his mother. How thoughtful) on his bed table (milk crate). He would stay here, in this world, forever. He was never, ever, ever going to...

"MARK! SHUT OFF THE FUCKING ALARM AND _GET UP_!"

...wake up. Sometimes he really hated Roger.

Mark sighed, rolled over and turned off the alarm. He'd had drams like this before. They were wonderful when he was having them, but, to put it politely, waking up was a bitch. It meant he'd have to sit there and remember everything as it was. He had to feel the hurt al over again. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair ferociously.

"COME ON, MARK!" He wasn't liking Mimi much either.

He grabbed his glasses and stumbled out of his room. "I'm up, I'm up. Did you take your AZT?"

Roger scowled from his place on the couch (held together by duck tape and the will of God). Mimi rolled her eyes at Mark dramatically. "Yes, of course, Mother Dearest. As if we wouldn't. Coffee?" She didn't wait for an answer before shoving a mug in Mark's hand.

He started blearily down at the coffee in a slight state of bewilderment. "We have coffee?"

Mimi grinned wickedly and nodded. "I got a raise. The boss was feeling a little lonely ..." She trailed off and gave Mark a wink.

Roger's scowl deepened, but his eyes crinkled with laughter. "It's a good thing I'm such a trusting boyfriend. I might get jealous," he stated in an aggrieved tone.

Mimi snorted as she collapsed on the couch next to him. "So trusting. Of course it probably doesn't hurt that my boss is a girl, and you work in the same bar." Mimi hadn't gone back to the Cat Scratch Club after last Christmas, and instead had taken a job bartending at the same bar that Roger's band played at. She had once confided to Mark that she was perfect for the job; she'd had enough practice warding off drunk men, and it was much easier now that she was fully clothed (mostly) and her (over) six foot boyfriend was watching from a stage only a few feet away.

Roger gave her a kiss, then smirked down at her. "Who knows? You could've pulled a Maureen on me."

Mimi threw back her head and laughed while Mark glowered. "Ah, coffee. A way for Roger to be an ass before noon." He raised his mug in a mock salute, with an ironic grin to match, then stumbled his way towards the kitchen portion of the room. "Have we got any Cap'n Crunch?"

Mimi turned around and raised her eyebrows at him from over the back of the couch. "I said I got a raise, not a new job. We still can't afford name-brand cereal. Unless Joanne or Collins buys it," she added reflectively. Then she heaved an immense sigh. "You take advantage of me the moment I treat you to one of the finer things in life ..."

Mark smelled the contents of his mug. "Mimi, I can tell you one thing. This," he pointed to his coffee, "is not one of the finer things in life." He tasted a bit, and found it wasn't that bad, but he was too grumpy to mention that. Or the fact he was beginning to feel awake.

Mimi glared at him and muttered a few expletives in Spanish under her breath. Thankfully (for Mark at least. Turns out bartenders could pack quite a punch) there was an interruption.

"You guys ready yet?" Collins voice drifted up from the fire escape.

Roger jumped off the couch and strode to the window. "Me and Mimi are ready. Mark _just_ got up."

"Seriously? Mark, Maureen'll KILL us if we're late." Dave sounded panicked.

Roger quirked an eyebrow at Mark, accompanied by a smirk that had parts "I told you so," and "Maureen's going to kill you," in it. Mimi just smiled primly. Mark rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I'm going. Can't even feed the skinny Jewish kid," he added under his breath as he grabbed a slice of stale bread and headed towards his room.

"Um, can we come up?" asked Collins pathetically. His voice seemed to be shivering.

"Does Dave have the money he owes me?" called Mimi from the duct-tape-God's-will couch.

"Lovely weather. And such a comfortable fire escape," Dave replied cheerfully. Mark chuckled as he closed the door of his room.

AN: Love? Hate? Anything? Tell me whatever – just write those reviews. Especially if you want this to keep going. How do I know if I'm doing anything right if you don't tell me I am?


	2. Mimi: War of Drama Queens and Coffee

AN: Yay! I'm updating when I said I would! Props to me! Now that I'm done celebrating miniscule achievements, it's time to thank those wonderful, wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed. Here's my reply for the anonymous people:

Kaiya – Aw, thanks. Glad you like it. Enjoy!

Amber the lost cause Rent head – So here's the deal; you write more, I write more. And we never abandon our fics midway like those evil people who just stop midway. Grr them! And thanks for saying that about the voices. It was the one big thing I worried about. I don't like Mark and Roger either, not because I'm anti-gay (because is it possible to be an anti-gay RentHead?) but for the same reasons I don't like Harry/Ron, for example. They are just better as friends, and I think some of the things I love about their relationship would be compromised if they became a couple.

Meg  - Read on to see exactly where this going.

Chlochlo – I can't spell, either! You should see my stories before I sic spell check on them. It's bad. And that seems to have been a popular line. Hmm. Perhaps I will reuse it, like Disney did with Mulan in that awful sequel, and therefore make it less interesting ... nah. Mark would come out of my story and bash me on the head. I wouldn't like that.

Lesley – I'm glad you asked in the first place. It's nice to know someone was paying attention enough for that to stand out to them, and to matter. Though your question isn't entirely answered yet, it will be son. And no more waiting for the next chapter. It's here!

Disclaimer: If I owned Rent, I would be rich. And then I'd a computer with internet that doesn't take three hours to load.

**War of Drama Queens and Coffee**

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mimi winced. How the hell had she gotten herself into this? "It's ok, Mo," she tried, using soft placating tones. "We're only a few minutes away ..."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 15 MINUTES AGO!"

She shot a death glare at Mark, who smiled at her innocently. She grinned back wickedly, an idea coming to her head. "Oh, come on, Reen. It's not our fault," she whined pathetically into the phone. Mark's eyes widened and he began to make large negative gestures with his hands. Mimi ignored them all. "We were ready on time." Dramatic pause. Then slowly, in a sing-song voice, "Well, everyone except a certain skinny, Jewish filmmaker we know ..."

"Give. Him. To. Me."

Mimi handed the phone to Mark with a smile. "Serves you right for the crack about my coffee," she informed him as took the phone with trembling fingers, looking at it as if it were about to blow up.

Mark looked her straight in the eye and gulped. "This is not the same. At all."

Mimi shrugged, still smirking, and leaned back into Roger. It was a little squished in the back seat of the car as it was, but she wanted to be as far away from the phone as possible when the yelling started.

"Hi, Mo." It was remarkable how pale Mark could get.

"HI, MO? **HI, MO? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING? I'M GETTING MARRIED IN TWO HOURS, AND MY BEST MEN AND MAIDS OF HONOR ARE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A ..."**

Mimi listened contentedly as Maureen told Mark exactly what he was, and what she would do to him (castration was the least of it), as Roger whistled and hugged her close to him. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," he murmured in her ear.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Never," she growled at him playfully, then kissed him harder.

"Hey, quit it!" Dave complained from the front seat of the car. Mimi turned to see him frowning at them quite empathetically. "I can't hear what she's threatening him with when you do that."

Collins laughed. "All you have to do to hear Maureen threaten someone is insult her hair."

Dave pulled a sad look at Collins. "But then she'll be yelling at me." His face broke into a sun-shiny smile, and he practically chirped as he added, "It's much more fun when it's Mark!"

Mark promptly flipped him off.

Mimi laughed, then began to admonish Mark. "Now don't get mad at Dave for being an ass. He lives with Collins. He can't help it."

Both Mark and Dave glared at her. Collins looked at Roger in the rearview mirror. "Man, try to control her. Maureen and Joanne are getting married. Don't you think that'll be enough drama for the day without her dragging these two into a bitch fight?"

Dave smacked Collins on the arm while Roger laughed (Mark was distracted by Maureen's dire predictions that every girl he would ever meet would go lesbian on him if this was how he planned on treating them) and replied, "If you want to try and stop her, go ahead. I got her off of drugs. I'm done for now."

"Hey!" Mimi glared at him until he kissed her lightly on the nose. She settled back into him, sighing contentedly as he began to play with her hair. Even though she had acted offended, she was glad the subject of her former drug addiction was something Roger could joke about now. It had been a painful year, but she had never once gone back to drugs. She had celebrated being clean an entire year on Thanksgiving, just a month ago. _Who else but Maureen would have a wedding on Christmas_, she thought with a grin. Maureen had decided that since everything significantly good that had happened to the group had happened at Christmas, it was the perfect time for the wedding. Mimi just hoped she was right. She really didn't want Maureen and Joanne breaking up again. It was just too much drama for her.

Anniversaries brought up other memories. Like ones about Benny. She barely saw him anymore. She knew Mark had started to strike up a tentative friendship with him, and that Collins and Dave saw him once a week for lunch. She missed him, as a friend, but she was going to wait for Roger's ok this time. She really didn't want to screw what she had with him up. But she was nervous about the wedding. Benny had been invited. What was she supposed to do? Or say? Was she going to have to deal with another of Roger's jealous rages? She sighed a little."

A hand began to run itself comfortingly up and down her arm. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at Roger at gave a small grin. "I guess I should probably save Mark now," she told him, gesturing at him as he clutched his camera and tried to reason with Maureen.

"You can't do that! No, not because it's illegal, I know that's not a problem for you ... you can't do that, Maureen, because I am taping your wedding and will therefore need my hands!"

Roger paused in consideration, then whispered slowly, "Well, we can't pay the rent without him ..."

Mimi chuckled as she grabbed the car phone from the filmmaker (who was currently being detailed in the ways he could film Maureen's wedding with no hands, and, if he kept pushing it, no dick as well) and sang, "We're he-ere!" into it, before banging it back down decisively in it's place.

Mark looked at her, drained. "Thank you. I can even forgive you getting me into that in the first place."

Mimi smirked at him. "And I can almost forgive your comment about my coffee." She brushed past him on her way out of the car, then turned back around and faced him. "Almost."

As she headed up the stairs of the hotel she heard Mark begin to narrate. "December 24, 11 am, Eastern Standard Time. Maureen Johnson's and Joanne Jefferson's wedding. May we all live through it. Zoom in on Mimi, local bartender, who tortures her so-called friends for her own sadistic pleasure ..."

AN: I have no idea if car phones were invented, or lesbian civil unions allowed in New York, in 1991. For the sake of my fic, let us all assume there was. However, for devices such as car phones, inform me if those don't exist yet, so I won't use them again. So? Love? Hate? Just review! And I will love you forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever...


	3. Mark: At First Glance

AN: The more reviews I get, the more I want to write. So here's the next section, next day! This is encouragement, people. I think. Anyway, I've gone and ignored homework (again) and finished chapter 3, so have fun ignoring homework to read it. Or work, family, pets, whatever. Wow. I'm not helping myself, am I? Oh well. I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews (I love them so, so much) and here again are my replies to the anonymous.

Meg – Yay! I'm glad you like it (again. Assuming you are the same Meg that reviewed last chapter. Which I suppose you could not be. Hmmm.). Thank you for the review!

Socogal – Really? Thanks! And thank you for the review – those make me feel so special inside.

Amber, recovering Rent Head... – Yay! So here's my part of the deal. Up goes Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Oh, don't I wish. But life is such, so of instead of making the entire cast follow me around, singing (because that's what I would do if I owned Rent), I have to listen to my cast album that is starting to skip, I play so much.

**At First Glance**

"December 24, 2:21, Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in and out on flowers. Again."

Mark sighed. He had no idea why Maureen was complaining about him being late. She was supposed to have gotten married back at one. Last he'd heard about it, Mimi had come running to Roger, explaining that Maureen was having a bit of a meltdown about her shoes (they apparently didn't match her dress) and now the bridesmaids were trying to comfort her (and keep her away from various forms of alcohol) as she sobbed while making bitter predictions of the failure of her marriage. Women. Mark rolled his eyes as he scanned the church. And that had been a little before one...

His camera suddenly stopped roving. One of the bridesmaids had come in the side door by the alter. She had this ... this smile. It was dazzling. Then he caught sight of her eyes, and zoomed in until they filled the entire lens. A spicy, defiant green, clear and vulnerable, but guarded; a happy expression didn't fully mask the haunted air written at the core of those deep, wide eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd put his camera and was staring straight at her (quite obviously) until she blushed and turned to talk to Maureen's brother, who was performing the ceremony. Mark shook his head and brought his camera back up, until he felt a poke in his side. He turned to find Roger beaming down at him, his grin about to split his face in half. "Love at first sight?"

"Cliché if I ever heard one." Mark's off-hand tone was belied by burning cheeks. _Damn my stupidity for living in New York, where no one can get a tan_, he thought grumpily.

"Come on, Mark." That smirk was obscenely large, Mark decided. "Your eyes met from across the room. You're the filmmaker. Shouldn't that be a sign to you or something?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes, if you're Disney. Now if you'll excuse me ..."

He put his camera up to his face and wandered away in a hurried fashion, ignoring Roger's cries of "Hey! Go talk to her!" and panning the audience. What he saw in the very back of the room stopped his camera for a second time. Instead of being fascinated, however, he was worried.

"Benjamin Coffin III," he narrated under his breath. "Invited, but not expected to come. Thought he'd be frightened off by the very thought of Roger."

Suddenly he noticed something about Benny. It was a sadness that was clinging to him. And ... were those tearstains on his cheeks.

Lowering the camera, Mark could see none of it. But he had always been able to see people better through a lens than with his own eyes. He had been trying to connect more with people since that fateful day when Roger had accused him of living a lie ... "When you really detach from feeling alive." Those words had stuck with him ever since. He knew he had started retreating behind his camera more and more as each of his friends got sick, and he was trying to reverse that. But he still felt as though his camera showed him a side of the world most people couldn't see.

Sighing, he slid in a seat next to Benny. "So. Alison dumped you, didn't she?"

Benny glanced at him sharply before returning his eyes to Joanne, who was starting to pace, though Dave looked as though he was trying to reassure her (probably of the fact that Maureen was going to marry her, and not jump out of the nearest hotel window with the woman from the check-in counter). "No need to soften the blow for me, Marky. I can take it." His voice was rough and bitter.

Mark snorted. "Oh, like you did for me when you found out about Maureen?" Benny dropped his head onto the pew and covered it with his arms. He looked so dejected that Mark couldn't help but soften his tone. "What happened?"

"I quit her father's company." Benny sighed and slowly pulled his head up. "He wanted me to sell your apartment building to be bulldozed for a grocery store. I refused, and it was the final straw for her." He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes like he was in pain. "Ironic. I bring news of a divorce to a wedding. Wonderful."

Mark was torn for a moment. Finally he blurted out, "Come live with us."

Great. Roger was going to kill him.

Benny gave him a surprised look. "Really?"

Mark shrugged and gave him a wry half-grin. "Yeah. We never gave your old room away, and you can't afford to live where you are now anymore. Think of it as payment for a year of free rent."

Benny looked happy at the prospect. He was obviously trying not to get his hopes up as he frowned at Mark and asked him, "What about Roger?"

Mark sighed. "Let me handle Roger." He said grimly, as though announcing his death sentence. He knew he probably was.

Benny gave him a long, assessing look. "Ok." His face broke into a wide smile. "Thanks."

They stared up at the alter for awhile. Mark broke the silence with "You know you'll have to get a real job, right?" He laughed as Benny groaned.

Dave and Collins plopped in on Benny's other side, looking exhausted. "Hey, man, you better start the filming," Collins informed him with his eyes closed. "I am so dead from all their drama I am going to sleep through their whole damn wedding." Benny and Mark laughed as Dave nodded agreement from his spot on Collins' shoulder.

Benny poked them up. "If you're going to sleep, go do it somewhere else. I won't be in the line of fire when Maureen discovers two of her best men sleeping."

As the pair stood up, Dave glared at Benny. "Fine. We're going. Just know that if we go down, we're taking you with us." He stomped off, dragging a laughing Collins.

Benny shook his head at Mark. "You know, he is getting more and more like Maureen every day. Now off you go.

Mark got up and started filming and commenting. "December 24, 2:46 pm. The Johnson-Jefferson wedding actually begins. At the alter is Joanne Jefferson, lawyer and bride, wearing an untraditional black dress. And walking up the aisle," he panned out, "is Maureen Johnson, wearing the more traditional white. Although," he gave Maureen a once-over, "I don't it's traditional for it to be that short. And low-cut."

The wedding went smoothly, which kind of surprised Mark. He realized he was a bit disappointed by the lack of fireworks, this being Maureen's wedding after all. But ever more surprising was the fact that he was genuinely happy for her. The days of him jumping at her beck and call like a little Jewish love struck puppy was over. Thank God. Joanne was much better equipped to handle the stress. And they both looked so happy standing up there.

His camera, however he tried to direct it otherwise, often wandered to look at the bridesmaid he'd noticed earlier. She had dark brown curling hair down to her shoulders, and she was slightly plump, but not in a bad way, or so it seemed to Mark. She was even shorter than him. The only thing that bothered him about her was a slight resemblance to Maureen. But he'd never met her, so she had to be one of Joanne's lawyer friends. Maybe she was that Laurie that Joanne went on about, so much that Maureen appeared a little jealous every time her name came up. But he'd thought Joanne had said Laurie was Asian. Oh, well.

As the last of the wedding procession made it's way out of the room, Mark panned over the brides' smiling faces, the charming bridesmaids and the ... oh no. Mark caught the look off Roger's face, and he knew he had seen Benny. He sighed. This was going to go well.

He was so distracted as he left, he didn't even notice where he was going. As a result, he crashed right into someone. "Oh, sorry, sorry," he muttered as he helped up the fallen bridesmaid.

And looked down into a pair of spicy green eyes.

"God, I'm sorry," she said, flustered. Then she took a double take of him. "Wait. Are you Mark? The camera guy, right?"

Mark held up the camera in confirmation. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know ..."

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. I'm Maureen's cousin, Abby." She stuck her hand out, and he reached out to shake it. They held on a bit too long, staring at each other, than looked away, embarrassed.

"So ..." Mark desperately wracked his brain for something to say.

"Cake?" She looked hopeful. He grinned.

"Sure."

It was all kind of cheesy, in a love story kind of way. But he liked it.

AN: So, less funny. I hope you still like it, though. And for those who wanted more depth, I hoped I also satisfied. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, so please tell me what's up. Love? Hate? Please review!


	4. Roger: Moving On

AN: Um, so you know how this used to be so funny? Well ... there will still be funny, but there will also be some sadness. I feel the need to warn you all of this. Just so you know. Why? Because life is like that. There are those really good moments, and then there's the drama. So some good stuff's happened, so here's a bit of drama. I'm dedicating this chapter to AmberCloud – because not only do you give lovely reviews, you write lovely chapters of one my favorite fics. Yay for you! Thank you for all who review – you keep me happy! And writing. Now for all those anonymous reviews:

looking-at-the-stars – You are so right! I actually meant to put a part where they all gripe about having to pool together the money to pay for the car (which is a rental) for the wedding but I couldn't find a place to put it, so I gave up trying, and hoped no one would pick up on it. I should have known better. Nice catch! And how true. For once Mimi's going to live for a while. And I repeat: There will never be a Mark and Roger in this story. I hope this makes more people happy than not.

cherry 7up – It was a car phone, not a cell phone. See the explanation for how they got that above. I guess I really should have added that part. Ah, well. Now you know. And I love Marky, too! He's my favorite.

socogal – Oh, you're going to hate me later. Not about Benny (well, I don't think so), but not everything will stay happy. There will happy chapters, but there will be drama. I hope I do it well enough that everyone still likes it. Fingers crossed!

**Moving On**

He really hated to make her upset. He really did. But, dammit! The thought of Benny ... of her and Benny ... of her sleeping with Benny ... ok, now he just wanted to punch something. Preferably Benny.

"Roger ..." Mimi looked partly nervous and partly nonchalant, as if she was trying to play it off. "It's not that big of a deal. I haven't seen him in a year ... I didn't think he was coming." Mimi stared at him pleadingly. He kept his eyes on the floor and shrugged. "Come on, baby ..."

Roger stood up abruptly. "I'm getting a drink." He left the side room they gone to right after the ceremony and headed to the reception next door. He could feel the guilt starting to mingle with the jealousy. He hated that he acted like this. He really didn't want to screw things up with Mimi. Maybe some time to cool off and think would keep him from saying stuff he would regret later.

He scanned the room. Maureen and Joanne were off to the side of the room, not fighting for once, but looking more like they wanted a fast way out of the room, to go do, well, what happily married couples do. Roger decided he wasn't going to be the one to stand in their way. Maureen was scary when she was horny.

He saw Dave and Collins and started to make his way over to them. Then some of the crowd shifted, and suddenly he could see Benny standing next to him. Roger hadn't seen him since Angel's funeral, and now he was just thirty feet away. Roger was torn between the desire to go kick his ass and tell him never to come near Mimi again, and the longing to go get back the roommate he'd known, and the friend that he missed. He didn't think he was ready for either just yet.

The only left for it was to join Mark. Roger had avoided it because he was in deep conversation with the bridesmaid he'd been staring at earlier. But Mimi was at the door of the reception room, looking for him, so he plopped in a chair next to Mark.

"Hey, Rog." Mark gave him barely a second glance before turning back to the bridesmaid. "You know my friends Collins went to Italy once. Ran naked through the Parthenon ..." Mark noticed her looking at him expectantly. "What?"

She sighed and rolled eyes. "Hi. I'm Abby." She stuck her hand out at Roger.

As crappy as he was feeling, Roger couldn't help but smile. Mark always did have the most interesting girlfriends. He liked this one. "Roger Davis. Roommate."

Abby gave a pointed look at Mark. He shrugged and grinned. "Well you knew me, so I thought you might know him. Maureen loves to tell stories. Roger, Abby actually went to Italy to sing!"

Abby shook her head, and her brown curls bounced._ Cute_, evaluated Roger. "I didn't actually go there to sing. My parents sent me there so I would forget about singing. I just ignored them and started singing in the streets."

Roger nodded. "Ah, the unsympathetic parents. Old story."

Abby nodded. "Well, mine might actually have something to back them up. I did get pretty smashed at their last company cocktail and tell their boss about my boyfriend who broke up with me for another guy."

Roger started cracking up. Mark glared at him. "You think it's funny now. Wait until Mimi breaks up with you for her boss."

Abby put a placating hand on Mark's shoulder (which seemed to make him rather happy.) "It's ok, Mark. Yeah, he was cheating on me with a guy." She grinned wickedly. "But I called his parents and told them their son was gay the next day."

Mark gave her a quizzical look. "Is that really so bad?"

"They're priests."

"Hmmm." Mark looked thoughtful. "You got dumped for a guy, and I got dumped for a girl. Your boyfriend was cheating. My girlfriend was cheating. You sold the guy out to his religious parents. I filmed her wedding." He held up his camera and pointed it towards himself. "Close in on Mark, all around doormat."

Abby tweaked his nose. "But such a cute doormat," she proclaimed in a voice that was half joking, half serious. They shared a look, then looked away. Roger grinned. It was so different from his relationship with Mimi. Then again, it was at its earlier stages. Very early, seeing as they couldn't have met more than an hour ago.

"Hey, guys!" Maureen draped herself in the chair next to Roger. "Joanne's off talking to some family. I told her she needed to hurry up so we could we go ... hey, sweetie!" she suddenly exclaimed, noticing Abby. "How's my cousin doing in NYC?"

Cousin? Mark was falling for another Johnson. Shit.

"Crappy. I can't find a job or an apartment." Abby frowned. "I can't stay with your parents anymore. They keep asking me if I have a girlfriend. Every time I say no, they give me this look and tell me 'That's what Maureen used to say.'"

Maureen and Roger chuckled at Abby's accurate impression of the Johnsons. Mark grinned. "At least I wasn't the only one scarred by that."

Maureen punched in the arm (hard), then turned to Abby. "You have to stay with me and Joanne! And you can join in my next protest!" She got this intense look on her face. "They're trying to shut down the Life Cafe!"

Mark looked up at her, concerned. "What! They can't do that!"

Roger shrugged. "It's not like they let us eat there anyway." Maureen glared at him.

Abby shook her head. "Thanks, Mo, but I'd like to earn my own money. But I'll take up your offer on the apartment. Just until I can get my own," she added quickly. Roger got the feeling she wasn't one to like being helpless.

Maureen frowned, deep in thought. Then she snapped her fingers. "Roger! Wasn't your boss saying just the other night she wanted a singer on your night off? Abby could do that, maybe do some bartending on the weekends. You can put a good word in for her, can't you Rog? You and Mimi. I mean, you have so much in common! You both have," she cast a swift look at Abby, then continued, "a, um, strong love for music. Please Roger?" She gave Roger her large puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright," he relented grumpily. He had caught sight of Mimi; she was talking to Joanne, and taking worried glances over at him. Were they talking about his problem with Benny?

Maureen didn't seem to notice. "Great!" She looked at something over his shoulder. "Oh. Benny. Hi."

Roger was on his feet in a flash. He glared at Benny, who glowered right back. They remained that way for a full thirty seconds. Roger was deciding what to do in his head. Tell him he missed him or take a swing at him.

"Guys! Chill!" Mimi was suddenly beside him, a restraining hand on his arm. She was looking straight at him. "Roger. Please." He looked at her for a moment, then slowly sat back down.

Benny laughed humorlessly. "Boy, she's got you whipped."

Roger smiled at him sarcastically. "At least I have someone to whip me. You and Muffy still separated, or did she finally kick you out for good?"

Benny sobered. "Kicked out."

Roger sucked in a painful breath, all the wind knocked of his sails. Oops. "Sorry, man."

"Yeah. Look, can I talk to you?" Benny looked nervous, but determined.

Roger sized him up, then looked at Mimi. She was looking away from Benny determinedly, obviously afraid that even looking in his general direction. His stupid jealousy had done that. He sighed. "Sure. Let's talk." The sun-shiny smile that lit up Mimi's face was enough for him to know he'd done the right thing. Mark and Maureen's looks of encouragement helped as well. _Guess it's time to leave the past behind_, he thought before following Benny out the door.

Benny stood there, looking at the floor with his hands shoved in his pockets for a while. Finally, when Roger was about to ask him exactly what he was out here for (or just go back in), he spoke. "Look. Mark said he'd ask you, but I thought I'd better." He looked Roger in the eye. "He asked me to move back in with you."

Roger couldn't quite process it. "He asked you to what?"

"Move in. Now, I know we have our history. But I want to try to move on. I don't love Mimi anymore. And never mattered anyway," he added with a wry grin. "She always wanted you."

Hearing that went a long way for Roger. He really didn't want Benny in the loft with him and Mimi. But he had to learn to trust her sometime, he guessed, and wasn't just thinking about how he missed Benny? Maybe he couldn't forget the past, or even forgive it just yet, but he could start moving on. Besides, Mimi worked the shifts he played at the bar almost every night, so he wouldn't have to worry about leaving her along with him anyway.

Maybe it was time to let some things go.

"Ok." It was gruff, but it came out.

Benny, who had the look of someone preparing for an epic battle, looked utterly shocked. He blinked a few times. "Really?" he squeaked.

Roger shrugged. "We could use someone else to pay the rent," he told him, echoing his excuse to save Mark from earlier. "Maybe we could afford some Cap'n Crunch." He grinned a little. Benny grinned back. Roger relaxed a little. Maybe this would be ok.

When he found Mimi again, she was alone at the table, playing with a stray napkin and looking towards the door; when he sat beside her, she immediately slipped onto his lap. She looked at him, worried. "So?"

He returned her look seriously. "Benny's moving in with us."

Her jaw dropped. "You can not be serious."

He nodded. "I'm ok with it, though."

She arched her eyebrows at him, clearly skeptical. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Roger smiled at her a little. "I kind of missed having him around. No day but today, right?"

The kiss she laid on him then really confirmed it. He had done a very good thing.

AN: God, I am just producing these chapters like a factory, aren't I? Dang. Roger's viewpoint was hard to do, as well as his fight with Benny. It's not over with those two – just not as hostile. Love? Hate? Please review!


	5. Roger and Abby: Deep Thoughts

AN: So ... there is a story with the story today. The Assistant Principal of my school had a stroke last Friday, and was placed in ICU. We heard he was doing better. Then today during eighth period, we heard that he had died. We started talking about him and his life, and I found out a lot of things about him. He was this amazing guy. He wanted to anything and everything, and he often did. He lived every day as his last. So, being the RentHead that I am, I hear this and say "No day but today." Right after I say that, the PA clicks on. "There has been a misunderstanding. Mr. McClain (the AP) is in critical condition. He is, however, not dead." OH MY GOD! I had a total Roger/Mimi moment! I really want to go to the hospital and stand next to him chanting "No day but today, no day but today, no day but today ..." but I figure security would throw me out within ten minutes. But please, keep him in your thoughts and your prayers (as cheesy as that sounds), because I can't brag about how Rent literally saved someone's life if he isn't alive, can I? Plus he is this really guy. I don't even know him that well and I like him. He coached girls basketball, founded a club to help African American guys get to college, and lots of other things in that vein. So yeah. ANYWAY ... so this was basically to let you know why it is I'm a little introspective in this chapter. It was originally going to be a lot of funny drunk people, but it evolved into this instead. So yeah. Wow. This is insanely long ... and I'm not done yet! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! And to bohemian21, thanks again for calling me on that: I said the Parthenon was in Italy, when really it's in Greece. WHOOPS! When it was pointed out, I felt so stupid. Grrr. But major props for catching that. Now, on to my anon reviewers:

socogal – I thought it was a lovely image as well. Probably still wearing that mesh hat thing, though. That's Collins, after all. I'm glad you don't mind the drama. So lets have some more! Yeah, well. I've had one of those days. Applause? (bows) And I know what you mean. The whole point is living for the now – and they keep worrying about their disease. Not that I criticize other people's works. Aw, crap. Mouth open. Foot inserted.

cherry 7up – I'm glad you like her. I'm growing fond of her as well. The gang is coming together – for now. Evil laugh. No, I don't completely know where I'm going with this, so yeah. But I'm fairly certain – more drama on the way!

Andrea – Aw, thanks. I loved to be loved – or for my story to be, anyway. I'm glad you feel that way. Obviously I do, but then, I'm a little bias, now aren't I?

A little bit of celebration. I've hit, and passed, the 1000 mark for hits on this story. Thank you all for reading this and making it happen! And finally, in closing of the longest AN EVER, I dedicate this chapter to Mr. McClain. May he get better soon and keep on living every moment as his last – no day but today!

Disclaimer: I forgot it last time! I don't own Rent, or Footloose – but I own Abby and Dave. Which is nice.

**Deep Thoughts**

"Footloooooose, fooottttlosssss, kkkick o' ueeeerr Sssundaaay boooozzze!" Dave waved a bottle and clung to Collins as he sang. He lurched over and grabbed Mark, who trying diligently to push him up the stairs. "C'mon, Maarky! Sing!"

Collins started to laugh hysterically. Roger, who was getting irritated as he tried to pull the professor up the stairs, asked tetchily "What the hell's so funny, Collins?"

Collins looked up at him. "Abby starts with an A." He swayed up one more step (only fifteen more, plus a landing, to his apartment). "An' Benny's a B, I'm da C and Dave's a ... a ..." He frowned, concentrating. "Wha's Dave agin?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "A D?"

Collins lit right up. "That's it!" He grabbed Roger's collar and said right in his face, "A D!" He started to laugh again, and started to slide down the wall. "A, B, C, D ... then three M's, and ..." He looked worried again. "What's Joanne?"

Roger shook his head at him. "You are," he informed Collins as he flung his arm his shoulders and lifted him up, "the only person I know who thinks when they're this trashed. You put down so much vodka I could wring it out of you, and you still figure out stuff it would take me weeks to put together." He managed to get him up to the door of his apartment (Mimi's old place), and called down to Mark, "I've got Collins!" He didn't hear a response. "Mark?"

"Dave's making a break for the door!" Mark sounded winded. Understandably, as Dave had a good foot on him. Roger practically flew down the stairs, and helped Mark drag their uncooperative friend (who was shouting "We have to go see Footloose, Mark!") up the remaining flight of steps. They plopped him down next to Collins, and the two promptly started to make out (in a sloppy, giggly, drunk kind of way.)

Roger opened the door (having taken them off of Collins back at the bottom of the stairs), and Mark nudged them with his foot. "In you go."

Laughing, the two got to their feet and weaved their way into their apartment, both singing Footloose. Mark turned and looked at Roger as the door closed. "How the hell did we get roped into that?"

"Maureen and Joanne wanted to go home," Roger began as they headed up the stairs.

"Abby went with them," Mark added. She had left him with a kiss on the cheek (he blushed. Again.) and a promise to meet for coffee the next day.

"Yeah, poor her." Roger grinned at the thought of Abby having to spend the first night in her new home listening to those two all night. Of course, that's how she'd probably have to spend most nights as long as she was there. "Benny had to go back to Alison's to pack," he continued. "And Mimi has an audition early in the morning, so she went straight upstairs. Leaving us." He noticed Mark looking at him with a wide smirk. "What?"

Mark raised his camera (which he had somehow managed to hold on to) and pointed it at Roger. "Roger Davis; rock musician, bartender, and fellow doormat." He looked over his camera. "Benny's right. You're whipped."

Roger glared at him as they entered the apartment. "Shut up." Mark laughed as they collapsed on the couch next to each other. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Roger warned as he wagged a finger at Mark. "You're going out with another Johnson. Let's see how long you last."

"Technically she's not a Johnson. She's a Rosenbaum. She's Maureen's mother's sister's daughter." Roger waved his hand as if to say "same difference." "You want a beer?" he asked as he reached in his camera bag, which he had slung on his shoulder. Roger nodded, and Mark tossed him a can.

Roger saw Mark giving him another look. "What now?"

"I just realized. Why aren't you drunk like Dave and Collins?" Mark looked totally baffled. "You usually are gone within a couple hours at stuff like this."

Roger contemplated his can for a minute before answering. "Benny."

Mark quirked his eyebrow. "I thought you were ok with him. Moving in and all."

"I am. It's just ... hard to let the past go sometimes."

Mark hesitated. "You know what Life Support ..."

Roger rolled his eyes and sighed pointedly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. No future, no past. It's easier to say that than live it."

They sat in silence for a while. Roger started staring at the bathroom. He thought about it a lot. He couldn't help it. "Mark?"

Mark seemed to snap out of his own thoughts. All about Abby, probably. "Yeah?"

Roger pointed his finger towards the room. "You ever think about it? You know. April? You did find her."

Mark couldn't have looked more dumbfounded if he'd tried. "You want to talk about that? Really?"

Roger shrugged. "I don't know. Not much. Just wondering."

Mark thought for a moment, then answered honestly. "Yeah. I do. She was my friend. And I loved her. But she got you sick, and I hate her a little bit too."

Roger gazed at the bathroom. "Me, too." Abruptly he got up and headed to his room. "Night, Mark," he tossed over his shoulder.

Mimi was asleep on the bed already. He smiled as she let out a tiny snore. He changed, then crawled next to her and pulled her towards him. She snuggled closer to him, opened her eyes a crack and murmured, "Roger?"

He grinned. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"M'k." He wasn't even sure if she'd even fully woken up. He kissed the top of her head. This was what he was going to have to remember. That she loved him, really loved him. That she was sleeping next to him, and had been for the last year. Not Benny. And he had to trust she wasn't going anywhere.

Maureen and Joanne were making Abby seriously uncomfortable. Their room was less than twenty feet away. Couldn't they wait ten more seconds until they were behind a closed door before they started to make out? She cleared her throat. When the two looked at her, she gestured impatiently at the door. "Oh, right!" Joanne, looking embarrassed, pulled out a key. "Sorry about that ..."

"It's fine." Abby grinned wickedly. "With any luck, me and Mark will be paying you back in a couple of weeks."

Maureen glance at her, then gave Joanne a pouty look. "Pookie, do you mind if I talk to Abs for a minute?"

Joanne sighed. "You know I hate it when you call me Pookie," she complained lightly.

Maureen put her forehead on Joanne's and giggled a little. "Let me talk to her, and I'll make it up to you any way you want." Joanne caved and nodded, heading to the bedroom. Maureen slapped her ass on the way, eliciting a "Maureen" from her wife, before pulling Abby down on the couch (there's had less duct tape, but the duct tape that was there was highlighted pink, and more noticeable). "So. You like Mark a lot, huh?"

Abby suddenly felt worried. "That's ok isn't it?" Not getting a response right away, she rushed on, "Because I know you used to date, but now you don't even like his gender, so I ..."

Maureen laughed. "Hon, it's ok! I'm happy for you. Mark's a good guy." She got a little misty-eyed. "Don't break his heart, ok? I already did that. He doesn't deserve to have it done again."

A small silence settled as Abby tried to figure out how to phrase the next thing she needed to say. "Mo ... thanks for not telling him about, well ..."

Maureen reached out to pat her knee. "Hey, it's ok. It's your deal to tell him. Just try and do it soon, ok?"

Abby nodded. "I will. I just want him to know me first."

"He might be more understanding than you think." Maureen smiled reassuringly at her, then got off the couch. "Now I should go attend to my new wife. Hear that? Wife!" She laughed happily, then shouted, "I'm coming, honeybear!" and charged in her room. Leaving Abby out on the couch to mull over her new, complicated thoughts, unaware that Mark was doing the same on his own duct-taped couch.

AN: Yeah. So. It was pretty serious. Hey, at least there was drunk Collins and Dave to make things funny! I hope. Anyway. Love? Hate? Review! And I will keep my factory going...


	6. Mark: Surprises

AN: I have some sad news to report. My Assistant Principal died last night. A moment of silence please.

Thank you. This chapter is dedicated to him as well. So on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah. I own Rent. I am also Bill Gates. Hi, how ya doing? Billionaire on the line.

**Surprises**

"Marky?"

He smiled. "Abby?"

It was as he heard the burst of laughter that realized: not Abby.

"Ugh. Morning, Mimi," he greeted grouchily as he rolled over and grabbed up his glasses. When he looked down at her, he saw she had rolled off his bed (mattress with their favorite decoration of duct tape) as was cracking up on the floor. He was really having the worst mornings lately.

Roger poked in his head, signaling to Mark that the bad part of the morning was no where near over. "What's so funny?"

Mimi sat up, grinning, and pointed to Mark. "I tried to wake up our little filmmaker over here, and," she giggled, "he thought I was his new 'special friend'."

Roger started to chuckle. "He thought you were Abby?"

Mark sighed as Mimi nodded and Roger started to laugh. "Oh, yes. So amusing." He saw the coffee mugs that his friends were clutching and glared at them. "Things were so much better here when there was none of that damn stuff and you slept til noon."

Roger shook his head at him. "No righteousness, Cohen. This is getting back for when we wake up with hangovers and you're all cheerful. Merry freakin' Christmas, buddy."

"God, is it really?" Mimi sighed then gave a tiny grin. "At least I'm not in critical condition this year." Roger pulled her up and hugged her tightly. That was a night that had been scary for all of them.

Mark decided that he was intruding on a moment (even they were in his room) and walked past them into their apartment. "What the ...?"

There, in the middle of their living room was a tree. A big, decorated Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Mark!" Dave was sitting with Collins on the couch, beaming at him. "We felt like we owed you for last night, so we woke up early and got you a tree!"

Mark ignored the first question he wanted to ask (Um, don't you guys remember I'm Jewish?) and instead inquired, in awed voice, "How did you afford this?"

"Hello! Professor and bookstore clerk. We can manage to get a tree if we want." Dave looked slightly indignant.

Roger plopped down on the armchair by them, Mimi settling on his lap. "You should keep it for you. And I thought you were cutting back at the store so you'd have more time to write your book?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Just a little. God, can't you guys take a gift!" He was starting to look upset.

"Of course," Mimi told him, patting him one the knee while shooting both Mark and Roger looks. "We love it. Thank you."

"Good," Collins retorted, his eyes crinkled with laughter (looking, with his red shirt and green mesh cap, like a black Santa). "Cause you're also having a party here. In, oh ..." he checked his watch, "about an hour."

Mimi sprang up. "What!"

Everyone laughed at her, except for Dave, who began reassuring her. "It's ok, sweetie. Just us, Maureen, Joanne, Mark's girlfriend," Dave gave him a wink, "and Benny. Opening presents around the only tree we have ..."

"Getting warm by the service elevator when it catches fire again," chimed in Roger with a grin.

"Praying the company Benny sold the loft to won't shut off our electricity," added Mimi.

"And, of course, having that lovely Christmas cuisine of stale bread, bad coffee," Mimi glared, "fake brand cereals, and whatever else is laying around that is edible," added Mark. He grabbed his camera from it's spot next to the couch (where he had left it the night before) and narrated while panning the loft. "No stockings, no chimney, no food. Oliver Twist, move the hell over."

Collins and Dave began to laugh hysterically. Roger frowned at them. "I'm glad you find our living situation so damn funny. Of course, we can just return your gifts and use the money to buy real food, but hey, whatever."

"Calm down, Rog." Collins began to reassure him between chuckles. "We come bearing more gifts." He pulled out a sack of food from behind the couch (prompting Mark to exclaim "Cap'n Crunch!") and grinned. "Consider it a payment for giving us your old apartment," he nodded to Mimi, "and setting Dave up with a job," he glanced at Mark, "and dragging me to Life Support when I got back to NYC last year," he finished his speech with a gesture to Roger. "We owe you guys a lot, and currently we are in such a financial position as to send you a little flow."

Mimi (who seemed to be a little teary) asked (in a choked sort of way), "Coffee? Anyone want some ... I'll go get some coffee," and hurried towards the kitchen, sniffing the entire way.

Mark looked at the pair. "Um, Abby's coming?"

Dave grinned at him. "You are so cute when you're in love." He looked contemplative. "And I don't think this one will leave you for a girl. But you never know."

Mark glared daggers at him. "Like you'd even know. You weren't around back then," he grumbled.

Collins raised his eyebrows. "So you want him to be wrong?"

"You know what would be nice?" Mark remarked to nothing in particular. "Friends who didn't make fun of you for something two years after it happens."

"We wouldn't mention it if she weren't another Johnson," Roger pointed out.

"I told you, she's a Rosenbaum!" exclaimed Mark, who was really starting to get annoyed.

"Same difference," rejoined Roger dismissively. "The point is, she's related to Maureen, and that could be trouble. Watch yourself, Mark."

"You know we're just worried about you, man," Collins added. "It took you a while to get over Maureen."

Mark just sat there, sullen. Who needed that kind of crappy help? He knew in theory his friends were looking after him in their own, twisted way. Knowing really didn't help.

Mimi broke the tension by chiming, "Coffee's ready!" Collins and Dave got up speedily, but Roger stayed next to Mark.

"You know we really just want to help, right?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I know." He sat thinking for a minute, then nearly whispered. "You don't think she's going to go gay on me, do you? It's bad enough one time, but ..."

Roger shook his head. "We're really just teasing. Don't worry. She won't leave you for a girl." Then he grinned. "Now whether she'll leave you for a lawyer is totally up in the air."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny, Roger. Hysterical," Mark deadpanned. Roger laughed as they headed over to the counter for their coffee.

AN: Kind of a filler chapter. More actual plot next chapter. Love? Hate? My reviews are declining at fixed rate – please review!


	7. Abby: Christmas Giving

AN: Yay! Reviews are the loveliest thing on earth. But they have made me discover a new kind of self-inflicted torture. My computer makes this noise when I get mail – but every once in a while it won't make it. So right after I write a chapter, I have to go off and do something away from my computer so I won't keep checking and going "Well, there has to be a review now. Well, maybe there's a review now. How about now?" and repeatedly clicking on my mail. If I am doing homework on my computer for a prolonged period of time, I start checking every few minutes. If I'm gone for a few minutes and then come back, the first thing I do is check for reviews. Here is the truth: reviews are addictive, and I am a review crack-whore. "Hello. My name is Jennifer, and I am review-aholic." Having said that (and sounded a little on the insane side), I thank you for all the fabulous reviews – you listened to me last time, and gave me some really nice reviews. Just wanted to know exactly how appreciated your reviews are. Now, I will reply to the anon ones:

socogal – Isn't a fun new alphabet? I quite like it. Funny thing is, I didn't even realize that when I was writing it. I'm more of a Roger. I was proof-reading chapter 4, and all of sudden I go "Hey! Look! They make A, B, C, D and M, M, M!" Dave is more my kind of drunk (I'm a musical singer) and Collins is a smarter drunk, just because he's smarter in general. I'm glad they amused you. Thank you for thinking about Mr. McLean. I'm glad you liked the way I handled the heavier stuff. I think it's too early to go in depth just yet, but I wanted to skim the surface, so to speak. I also think that Uma Thurman is a terrible Ulla (though I've never heard the original), but the lines are funny anyway, and I like Broderick and Ferrell, and I ADORE Nathan Lane. Wicked and Princess Bride awesome! I will promise you one thing: Abby will not fall for a lawyer. I may one day marry a dorky Jewish boy – but then again, I may marry a hot moody rocker. Whichever gets to me first.

caitlin – Thank you! I'm glad you like. As you can see (if you read above) reviews definitely make my day!

Disclaimer: This is another form of self-torture. Every time I write, I must be reminded: I don't own Rent!

**Christmas Giving**

"Maureen! Joanne! Come on!" Abby knocked on their door for the fifteenth time, nearly insane with impatience. "I know y'all are newlyweds and everything, but seriously, we're an hour late. Let's GO!" She heard no reply from the other side of the door. "Maureen. Don't make me do something you're going to regret." Still nothing. She sighed. She really did love her cousin, but she had met one good guy in her entire stay in New York, and those two were keeping her from him. And celebrating Christmas for the first time (her being Jewish and all). "Fine. Maureen once tried to make out with an ice sculpture of Moses at a Bat Mitzvah and got her tongue stuck to it. We have a video tape at home. She was eleven. At thirteen her father caught her ..."

Maureen barreled out of her room. "Ok, ok! We're coming!" Joanne followed out at a more leisurely pace, a smirk etched across her face.

"Baby, what exactly did your father catch you doing?" she cooed as her flustered wife pulled on her coat, blushing a bright scarlet. Joanne slid up next to her and put her arms around Maureen's waist. "Come on, _Pookie_." Her voice was filled with suppressed laughter.

Maureen's voice was high-pitched as she answered, "Come on, honeybear. We have to go to a party now." Abby giggled. Maureen shot a death glare at her. "Don't think this is over, Abs."

Abby smiled innocently. "I'm just trying to get to my very first Christmas party, Mo."

"Oh, please," Maureen rolled her eyes dramatically (because she did everything dramatically). "You just want to go see Mark."

Abby grinned at her. "Yeah, I do. It doesn't make me any less excited for the party." Maureen bit her lip in a concerned way. "What?"

"Well ..." Maureen actually looked uncomfortable, which was worrying. Maureen was the type of person to get uncomfortable. "You've gone to Italy, right?" Abby nodded. "You grew up in a pretty big house." More nodding. "You went to private school. You stayed at my parent's house, which is pretty nice." Nodding seemed pointless at this point, so Abby settled on a look that clearly stated, "You're point being?" Maureen gathered a deep breath. "Well, last night, you didn't look happy when you came in here. And the loft, I mean, Mark's place, it's not as nice as it is here. I just don't want you ... hey!" Maureen exclaimed as Abby began to laugh. "I'm serious! There are places much worse than this, and ..."

"No, no, you don't understand," Abby managed through her giggles. "I didn't look happy last night because you two were feeling each other up in front of me, and I was tired and cranky in the first place. I have no problems with your place. I've been in worse during spats with my parents, believe me."

"Oh. Ok." Maureen didn't seem to know what to say for a moment.

Joanne rescued her. "Let's go, shall we?" She ushered the two other girls out into the cold.

Abby broke the silence about a block away. "Is it going to be weird for you guys? I mean, your friends don't really know me. I don't expect presents or anything. Is it going to be awkward?"

Joanne smiled at her warmly. "It'll be fine. We don't do a lot of gift-giving anyway. More like food-giving. Although we are bringing those lovely anarchy signs Maureen made out of Popsicle sticks. Great way to spread holiday cheer," she added dryly.

"Come on, sweetie. I made little wreathes, too. For the more conventional. And you know Collins will love them," Maureen defended.

"Well, the only thing I've got is money. Do you think they'll want twenties?" questioned Abby fretfully. The couple stopped in their tracks, jaws dropped. "What?"

Maureen threw her head back and laughed a full-throated laugh. "Baby, I'm sure they'll love it," chuckled Joanne, "but maybe should make some Popsicle Santas and give it to them on New Years. Save your money for when your parents cut you off and you need it."

Abby shrugged. "But I'm going to have that job at the bar. I should be fine, right?"

Maureen shook her head in disbelief. "Baby, you are really naive. Good thing you have us," Joanne cocked an eyebrow at her, "ok, Joanne. And Collins," she added reflectively. "You really have no idea how hard your life is gonna be." She peered at Abby. "Sure you wanna do this? You could probably go back to your parents and say you wanted to a doctor or something, and they'd take you back."

Abby shook her head empathetically. "Even if they did take me back, and I'm not sure they would, I wouldn't go. Look, Mo, I've got you two, and a place to stay, and maybe even a job. I like your friends, some more than others," she grinned wickedly, "and I love this city. And I can do what I love to do. I can deal with a little money shortage."

Maureen looked at her with concerned eyes. "If you say so, Abs. I just don't want you to get into trouble."

Abby laughed humorously. "Can't be much worse than the trouble I've already gotten myself into, huh?"

"That wasn't your fault," reminded Maureen. "You didn't do anything wrong. Seeing Joanne glancing between the two of them curiously, she put on a cheery smile. "On to the loft, then!"

Abby couldn't help but be grateful to her as she ran to catch up. Maureen was not only helping her transition out of the oppressive upper class, she was being amazing, keeping her secret. _Not that it will be secret for long_, she told herself firmly. _Just until they really know me_. In her heart, however, she knew that she was really afraid to tell anyone, because it would seem real to her. As long as no one but her family knew, maybe, just maybe, one day it would go away. But in her head, she knew it never would.

AN: (Dodges flying rotten fruit). Ok, ok! I am evil, I know it. It was short and sour. I hope you can forgive my teasing. But how will you appreciate the reveal unless I give you a good build? So I guess this wasn't as plot-like as I'd planned it to be. More character development. Eh, well. Love? Hate? Please review!


	8. Collins: New Friends, Old Memories

AN: You know who I love? Christy Carlson Romano! People, check out her MySpace. It's good stuff. She was Belle in Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, and something in another show I can't remember, and her voice is AWESOME! And being the dorky Disney channel fan that I am (is it weird I like both Lizzie McGuire and Rent? Yeah, I thought so), I am seriously excited about Kim Possible, Season 4. Yay! I know, I'm a dork. Oh well. I am a happy dork. So I'm doing a whole new perspective today – Collins! I hope this answers some questions about Dave. Thank you for all who reviewed! I know I posted at an un-Godly hour, and am now posting Sunday afternoon, so for all who actually R&R, double thanks! I also forgot to thank Born2Bbad last chapter – wow, five reviews in a row! Thanks! Ok, here's for my anon reviewers:

socogal – (snort) Really? Sorry. But you must its funny. Perhaps not so much to you. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger – it wasn't even supposed to be there. Part of the chapter was working, and finally I just cut it and added this instead. But like I said: no build, not as cool reveal. I almost spilled it – but I thought up a really cool reveal, and I just couldn't ruin it! Sorry! And that would work – both for Christmas. Hmmm. Sorry, dirty thoughts. I'm back! This is a very good idea. I wonder what Santa will think, though. Not exactly orthodox, is it?

Amber, you know... – Good. This is the purpose of my lovely cliffie. Yeah, virginity is most definitely not Abby's thing. Which I would feel would be spoiler-ish, but after last chapter, I don't think anyone will think that anymore! Good luck with your block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent. I do, however, own Dave and Abby. They are all mine to play with, and play with them I will! Hee.

**New Friends, Old Memories**

Collins reclined on the couch, watching his friends. Mimi and Dave were using the lower branches of the tree and some old ribbon from Mimi's club costumes to make decorations for the loft. Roger was learning to play Christmas songs on his guitar while grumbling (it had taken Mimi ten minutes and some dirty promises to do it at all). And Mark was ... pacing? Collins grinned a slow grin. "She's coming, man. Siddown."

Mark tried his best to look dignified. "What are you talking about?"

Collins snorted. "Please. If you keep doing that, you're going to end up in our apartment. Come here." He pulled Mark down onto the couch, got him into a chokehold, and gave him a noogie.

"Ok, ok! I'll stop!" Mark pulled away from Collins grinning in spite of himself. "Weren't you just saying how you owed us one for last night?"

"And we paid. Look. Tree. Now keep your skinny white ass there. Film something," Collins instructed in a mock serious voice as he got up to get something to drink.

He wandered over to the kitchen stopping to smile at Mimi and kiss Dave on the top of his head. Christmas brought up a lot of memories for him, as well as the rest of the group. Christmas was when he had met Angel. He leaned back on the counter and looked at the angel on top of the tree.

He still missed her, definitely. God, she was amazing. So vibrant. And giving. She had really been the love of his life. Without her, the group they had wouldn't exist. They really were his family, and he loved them. But he felt like there was a part missing without her.

He felt so guilty when he thought things like that. Dave had been amazingly supportive of him. Dave had joined Life Support Valentine's Day last year. He took one look at Collins, marched up to him and told him that they were going to be best friends. He didn't have AIDS, but his sister Lauren did, and he had decided she wasn't going to be alone on Valentine's Day of all days. So he had found out about Life Support from a friend, and had dragged her over there with him.

Collins had had no idea what to do. This dark, skinny, short Italian guy comes out of nowhere declaring that to him. He'd just nodded at him at the time, and sat himself down quickly between Roger and Mark, who were laughing at him. But somehow Dave had gotten under his skin. Within weeks they were friends, laughing together, relating stories about Angel and Dave's current boyfriend. Dave had worked his way into the group, but he'd always been closest to Collins. He always knew how to make Collins feel better when he thought about Angel, and he made Collins laugh. And Collins had sat up all night with him when his dumbass boyfriend had dumped him two days before his birthday.

It had been just three months ago. They'd been rooming together in Mimi's old apartment for the past few weeks. They were just sitting on the floor laughing about something. Collins didn't even remember what. And just as abruptly as he had announced their friendship, Dave pulled Collins to him and kissed him.

Collins was pulled out of reminiscing by Dave as he wrapped his arms (as far as they'd go) around Collins' waist. "Thinking about her again?" he whispered softly.

Collins nodded, giving the angel on the tree one last glance. Then he suddenly grabbed turned around, grabbed Dave, and set him on the counter. He gave him a devious smile, then kissed him slowly and thoroughly. He took his face away from Dave's and murmured, "Did I say Merry Christmas yet?"

Dave smiled back at him. "Not yet," he informed him quietly.

"Well, Merry Christmas," Collins told him, then kissed him again.

"Hey!" They broke apart to see a wickedly grinning Mimi standing right next to him. "Not now, Collins. We're making Christmas decorations now. You can do that later."

Dave gave Collins a rueful look and a last peck before sliding off the counter. He trailed after Mimi dejectedly. "You're only doing this to me because I did it to you yesterday in the car," he protested. Mimi just turned back and smiled at him.

Collins chuckled. Yeah, today was a day of memories. But he wasn't the only one with stuff to remember. Roger had to be thinking about Mimi's near death last year. However, from the looks of him, the only thing he was thinking about right now was getting Mark, who had taken Collins advice a little too well and had his camera shoved in Roger's face, away from him. "Mark, get that damn thing out of my face or I'll break it I swear." He had a serious tone, but he was obviously trying very hard not to laugh.

Mark looked at him over his camera and blinked innocently. "Oh, you can't do that. I'd be forced to stuff peanut butter in your guitar."

Roger opened his mouth for a comeback, but Mimi interrupted them both. "Enough, you two. Neither of you is breaking anything. If Roger has no guitar, he can't play at the bar. If Mark has no camera, he can make no more small-time films or wedding videos. That leaves me paying all the rent that is sure to come from that new company." She glared at the two of them. "That. Will. Not. Happen. Got it?"

Mark and Roger's eyes widened, and they nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am!" Mark assured her.

Roger put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "You know we were just kidding baby," he told her in what he clearly thought was a charming voice.

It seemed to work. Mimi glared at him and said "You'd better be," but accepted his kiss when he gave it. And kept accepting it for the next few minutes. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. There was Dave smiling evilly. "What?"

He shook his head mournfully at her. "Come on, sweetie. You can do that later." He held up the decoration he was currently working on and added with overdone cheerfulness, "because right now we're making these lovely Christmas ornaments!"

Mimi muttered some bad words in Spanish as the rest of the loft laughed. Mark picked up his camera and panned the loft again. "December 25, 1 pm. Eastern Standard Time. Just a few hours into Christmas, and everything is already crazy. What can make this insane holiday even crazier?"

Suddenly the door burst open. "Merry Christmas, everybody!" chirped Maureen as she waltzed in with a bag on each arm, Abby and Joanne in tow.

"I spoke too soon," Mark said under his breath. Roger, who was sitting by him laughed.

Maureen gave them a look. "What's so funny?"

Mark shook his head. "Just saying the holidays wouldn't be complete without some drama, Mo."

She smirked at him. "Hell, yeah!" She flung her arm around Abby. "You should see what the two of us can do together." She turned to her cousin. "Remember that time you tipped over the Menorah and nearly set the house on fire?"

Abby told her heatedly, "If your parents can let it go, so can you. I was only eight." Collins, who was standing right by them, heard her add under her breath she added pleadingly, "Please do not do this in front of Mark. Get me back later."

Maureen grinned at her. "Oh, this is only the beginning." She looked over at Mimi and Dave. "Ooo! Decorations!" She scurried over to them.

Collins went up to Abby. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Collins."

She shook his preferred hand. "Not when you were sober, anyway. Abby."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. You're the little girl that's got our Marky jumping." She blushed. "So what the hell'd you do to make Maureen mad at you. That's never a good idea, you know."

"I know." She grinned slowly. "But it's not a good idea to get me mad either."

Collins laughed again. Mark was certainly going to have an interesting time with this one. But as he watched her sit next to him, and saw how they both lit up as they started to talk, he knew that she wasn't going to be like Maureen. Good. Mark deserved that. Collins looked at the angel on the tree watching over them. "Merry Christmas, Angel," he whispered, then went to go sit down next to Dave.

If anyone had looked right then, the way the light was shining on the angel, it looked as if it had begun to smile.

AN: Well, that's the end of my fic. Hope you enjoyed it.

Just kidding! (Dodges more rotten fruit.) Well, I hoped you liked it. I wasn't sure if I would even finish it today. But I did. Yay! Love? Hate? Please review!


	9. Mark: A Kiss in the Snow

AN: First order of business. This entire fic is officially dedicated to Mr. McLean and his ability to live with our credo of "No Day but Today." Oh, and I noticed when I was looking back through my chapters that I misspelled his name a couple times. It is spelled as it is above. Blame my spell-check. An evil and a blessing.

Next order of business. I was inspired by MiSs HoLlYwOoD's AN at the beginning of her last chapter. Now don't get me wrong, you are all amazing reviewers – those of you that do review! My ratio of reviews to hits for this story is about 1 to 61. That means only one person out of every sixty-one people who read this fic say anything to me. What's up with that? This is a ratio I am willing to live with, however, on one condition. That ratio never gets past 1 to 200. Should that happen, I warn you now; someone, a la Mean Girls, is getting hit by a bus. No joke. One of these lovely nine characters you are reading about will walk out on the street and get hit by a bus. At 1 to 100, I will start the warnings. Please don't make me do this. I would be very sad. It would screw with my plotline a good deal. But I promise you right now, I will do it.

On a happier note, thank you for all the lovely reviews I did get! Here's to the anons:

socogal – I'm very, very sorry. Tell your doctors I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I feel the same way about C&A, which is why it was hard for me to decide to give Collins a boyfriend, even though I felt, given his character, he'd be the type of person to be in love. He's just too loving to keep it to himself. But I still felt hesitant until Dave popped in my head, and I knew everything would be ok. Yay for clumsy Jewish girls! I'm not one (well, I'm not Jewish at any rate), but I have enough Jewish friends for me to pull funny stories from for Abby's character that I know exactly what you mean. Also, I find they make really great, consistent reviewers. (winks)

Andrea – Perhaps. But it got you to review, didn't it? And that was part of the point. The part was that I thought it was funny, but that's probably not a view widely shared, huh? I'm happy to hear you like my fic. I'm having fun writing it. I've never done this daily update thing before, and since I think this is going to be fairly long, I'm interested in just how long I can keep this up. Best of luck, huh?

alison – Hey! You rock for reading my fic! I sent my reply to you, so that's all good.

Disclaimer: I have a question. If I forget this, who is going to sue me? The studios that made the film? The people who own the script? The people who own the soundtrack? The Larson family? The people producing the play on Broadway right now? It's an interesting question. I think someone should test it. It won't be me. I don't own Rent, and I have less than two bucks in my possession right now. Don't sue me!

**A Kiss in the Snow**

"December 25, 8 pm, Eastern Standard Time. Maureen says Merry Christmas with," Mark zoomed down on his gift, "anarchy symbols. Way to spread the holiday cheer, Mo."

"Ok, ok, I get it! Next year, stick with wreathes." Maureen rolled her eyes and added under breath, "Even if Collins liked them."

Collins shook his head furiously and laughed. "Don't lump me in with you! I'm not getting in trouble this year. I didn't push my belief system on my friends on Christmas, and I refuse to get in trouble because you did!"

"Enough, you two!" Joanne sounded stern, but she was wearing a big smile. She had saved up and gotten everyone a pair of wool mittens as a surprise. They had gone over much better than Maureen's gifts and it was obvious she was having fun holding it over Maureen.

They had been handing gifts around for the past hour. Roger and Mimi had gotten everyone coffee (apparently Mimi had gotten a deal in bulk), beer (Roger had also gotten a deal) and little hand and feet warmers to go in mittens, gloves and shoes. Mark had gotten everyone a scarf of some sort of striped variety. Abby, who felt she should give something, ended up passing out a bunch of candy she found left over in her purse from multiple Hanukah parties.

"I guess I should go." Benny (who had gotten there an hour earlier) reached behind him and pulled out a large sack. "I got this stuff before I went broke, so..." he shrugged uncomfortably. He started to hand around gifts, including clothes, new instruments, camera equipment, books and more. Every looked at each as a stony silence filled the room. Mark could see Abby looking confused at everyone else's reactions and realized that she really didn't yet understand what life was like for those without much money. Maureen had told him she had been rich, but it hadn't really sunk in with him. Then he realized that Benny probably thought he remembered what it had been like to be constantly broke, but he really didn't. So he stood up and dumped his presents back in Benny's lap.

Benny gave him a strange look, but Mark chuckled. "It's ok. Return them and get something smaller. You'll need the money more than I do. Because, for once, I have a job and you don't," he added reflectively.

Benny frowned. "I can't take this back. It's not fair. I'm going to be living in your loft. You invited me back. I can't just..."

Roger grinned and tossed back his stuff as well. "What do I need a new guitar for anyway? You know I'm never giving mine up!"

One by one all the friends pilled their presents next to Benny, requesting smaller, more affordable things. As soon as everything was returned, Dave shot up. "Our turn!"

Mark protested. "Come on, guys! You got food and the tree. You're done!"

Dave shook his head. "Not quite." He held up a bundle of something. Mark squinted. It looked kinda like ... "Mistletoe!"

It was official. Mark was dead. He was dead, and they were going to take down Abby as well. It wasn't fair. She was a nice, innocent girl, who didn't deserve...

"Mine!" Abby lunged towards Dave, whisked the mistletoe out of his hands, then grabbed Mark and pulled him out onto the fire escape, closing the doors firmly behind her. "Finally," she grinned.

Mark laughed at her. "You've been waiting for that? What, did you think I wasn't going to kiss you unless you had an iron-clad reason or something?"

Abby looked at him plaintively. "Well, you haven't yet. And anyway, I needed a way to get you away from the crowd," she added, gesturing towards their friends, who were now trying to pretend that they weren't looking at them through the doors, which were really nothing more than large windows.

Mark grinned. "If you're trying to get me away from 'the crowd', you'd better follow me." He took her hand and led her down the fire escape (ignoring the cries of indignation), until they were in front of Dave and Collins' apartment. Then he pulled her to him. "As for needing a reason for me to kiss you," he leaned down and locked his lips with hers. He pulled back slightly. "See? No mistletoe required."

"But it did get us out here, didn't it?" Abby pointed out with a giggle, running her thumb up and down the side of his face.

"Point taken." He kissed her again, longer this time. Snow began to fall on them, and he finally ended the kiss. "We better get in or we're going to get soaked."

She shook her head. "I like the snow. It's cute. Like you." She grinned at him. "Did you know the Parthenon's in Greece?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Really?"

She laughed at him. "Yeah. Get it right next time," she said in a mock stern voice, poking him in the chest. He caught her hand and pulled her back in for another kiss. Mark was deciding he also liked snow if this was what it led to when he heard whistles.

"Collins and Dave have a key to this apartment," he murmured to her as he placed his forehead on hers.

She pouted. "You don't want to go in do you?" She slid her hand down his back and locked her eyes with his.

After a moment's hesitation, Mark shook his head. "As much as I've watched Roger, Mimi, Collins' and Dave ... they owe me," he whispered. They ignored the cheers as their lips met again.

AN: It was kind of short, but I think it was kinda cute. Hope you thought the same! I felt it was time for some Abby/Mark time. Yay! Love? Hate? Please review!


	10. Joanne: New Years Revelations

AN: Ugh! I have this annoying cough, and it's driving me INSANE! Stupid being sick. Hey, guess what? I got the solo at the end of Seasons of Love in my choir. Hee. Yay! I get to pretend I'm Tracie Thoms and hit the high note – which, considering my cough is so very, very hard. Eh, well. It's totally worth it. Fun! For all you going "What the crap is up with Abby?" the reveal is coming. In fact, within the next two chapters, I believe. Hopefully next chapter. So just hang on! It'll be here soon! Now to my shame: I like some of Lindsay Lohan's new stuff. I know! Very bad me. But I can't help it. "Black Hole" and "Beautiful Life" are just so good! "God won't talk to me/I guess she's pretty busy/I like to believe/She's listening/I'm starting to feel all my bruises/Imaginary and real – The low and the highs/And all those good-byes – I know it's good to be alive." Ignoring my random music likes and dislikes – Here's a new chapter! Remember, bus. And if a character gets hit, it will not come back to life to go the Spring Fling in a size 5 dress, unlike certain Queen Bees in certain Lindsay Lohan movies. It will die, and you will be sitting there going "Why did she kill insert name?" And I'll go, "Cuz you didn't review!" But thank you to all those who are reviewing. You really do rock my world. Anon stuff:

Lesley – Um, no. Collins and Dave are most definitely dating. Because they make out. A lot. Most friends don't do that. Mine don't, anyway. If yours do – well, I want your friends. Hee. Well, anyway, I'm happy that you like Dave. I am rather fond of him myself.

socogal – As much as you review, you are totally entitled to being conceited every once in a whiled. And yeah. Abby is SO not timid. More fun that way. I know! It's a good question, isn't it? But it's quite obvious why people freak out about disclaimers – most of us are Daves, meaning we don't have the money to get sued by a five year old, much less a major cooperation, and there's always the one in a billionth chance that someone will read the story, and they happen to be the kid of the secretary of the owner of Rent, or whatever. Though if they ever tried to sue me, good luck trying to get much. I'm what we like to refer to as broke. Let's review the list. Dorky Jewish boy, hot moody rocker, and stripy scarf. Happy Hanukah to you, and Merry Christmas to me!

Disclaimer: I don't know own these characters. I just put them in uncomfortable positions. Sit back and think about the double meaning of that for a while.

**New Years Revelations**

"**5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!**"

Joanne pulled Maureen in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Joanne could see that Roger and Mimi, Dave and Collins, and Mark and Abby were doing the same. _Poor Benny_, she thought. He had no one, and was standing by awkwardly, holding Mark's camera. She dragged Maureen up to him, threw her arms around him in a huge hug, and cried, "Happy New Years, Benny!"

He snorted. "You're drunk, Joanne."

She shook her head as she stepped back. "Just a little buzzed."

Maureen giggled and kissed the top of Benny's head. "Ya know Pookie never ges drunk."

Benny and Joanne laughed at her. "Apparently you do, though." He nodded in Mark and Abby's direction (they were still making out quite avidly) and informed Joanne (since Maureen was now reduced to just playing with her own curly hair by stretching it out and laughing as it snapped back, muttering "Bouncy!") "He promised he'd take some of the night off from filming as long as I took over." He raised the camera and pointed it at Joanne. "So, Miss Jefferson, what is your New Years Resolution?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I think I want to make sure I really live one day at a time. I'm getting too caught up in my lawyer mindset of always looking ahead, and looking ahead is a bad thing when you've got friends you know won't be there for as long as you'd like them to. I gotta learn that there is no day but today."

Maureen stared at her. "Wow. Kill my buzz, why don't you?"

Joanne eyed her new wife. "Honeybear, you were never drunk. You've got an amazingly high alcohol tolerance. Plus you had like a beer and a half, which no where near enough to get even me drunk. Why did you pretend to be drunk?" she asked curiously.

Maureen turned a deep scarlet. She opened her mouth to answer, but was saved by Mimi and Roger stumbling up beside them. "New Year's Resolutions, huh?" inquired Mimi a little too loudly. "This year I resolve to ... hmm. What should I resolve, babe?" she asked Roger, who was grinning hugely.

"Well, this year I'm resolving to write at least five new songs. You should resolve to get into a dance company," he suggested.

Mimi considered it. "Ok. But I want you to get at least seven songs." Roger answered by kissing her again.

"Alright, alright. Enough you two," chuckled Benny. He zoomed in on Dave and Collins. "You know you are the only people ever to dress up on Halloween?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Maureen. "I wore a cat suit once!"

Joanne rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Baby, that was more dressing down. That thing was a second skin!"

Dave ignored them. "We are trendsetters! You'll see – soon everybody'll be doing it."

"So what are you supposed to be exactly?" asked Benny, moving back so the camera could take in their full appearance.

Collins laughed. "I'm Robin Hood, but without the tights."

Dave leaned on him, giving the camera a seductive look. "And I'm one his very Merry Men."

"So Kevin Costner and Morgan Freeman – but switched." Benny laughed. Joanne loved seeing him happy. Even though they'd always called Benny their enemy, she could always see how much her friends missed him. They were all glad to have him back, even Roger (though he still wouldn't leave Mimi alone with him) and Joanne had been getting to know him. He was a lot like her, and she liked him a lot. She hated that everyone else in their group was paired when he was going through a divorce. It was good to see him laugh. But really, it was even better to see Mark happy, she decided as he came stumbling up to them, laughing, clutching Abby, her lip gloss smeared all over his face.

"Ok, I want my camera back," he told Benny, holding out his hand.

Benny shook his head. "You said you'd take some time off. And I'm doing a great job! I asked everyone about their resolutions just like you told me to."

"I took some time off. Now I want my camera back," insisted Mark stubbornly

Mimi turned to Abby. "It must be so sad to have to compete with that camera all the time. That is Mark's true love over there," she told her sadly pointing at the object in question.

Abby grinned wickedly. "Oh, it's alright. I have plenty of ways of making him pay attention to me." She demonstrated by kissing Mark again. She was right; he soon had her pushed up against a wall, all thoughts of his camera quite obviously gone from his mind.

"Aren't they cute?" Maureen whispered in Joanne's ear.

Joanne couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, they are." She kissed Maureen lightly on the lips. "But don't think I've forgotten about the drunk thing. Why were you pretending to be out of it when you weren't?"

Maureen's face fell. "I thought it might be easier to tell you what I had to if you thought I was drunk. Like, you'd be easier on me."

Joanne felt the blood rush from her face. "No, Maureen. You couldn't have. We've only been married for a week ..."

Maureen's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No, baby! You know it's only you! It's just ..." she stopped, biting her lip and looking extremely nervous. Which wasn't helping Joanne's nerves at all.

"Come on, Mo. Just say it!" Dave advised her from nearby. Looking around, Maureen seemed to realize just how many people were listening to their conversation (including Mark, who had reclaimed his camera and had it trained on them). She grabbed Joanne's hand and led her into a nearby alley.

"Ok, baby. Now I don't want you to freak out or anything." Maureen stopped talking, and started fidgeting with her shirt.

"Come on, honeybear. Tell me what's going on." Joanne put her hands on Maureen's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

Maureen took a deep breath. "I want a baby."

Joanne blinked. "You ... what?"

"I want us to have a baby. You know, adopt. Since we obviously can't have one on our own," Maureen joked weakly.

"You. Want to have a baby. You are the commitment-phobic one. And don't you realize we've only been married a week? We aren't ready. I mean, I may be ready, but you ... you are definitely not ready." Joanne was a little floored.

Maureen's face clouded. "How can you say I'm not ready? I'm the one who suggested it! I want a kid!"

"You want to be spontaneous!" Joanne fired back. "It took you a nearly a year after our engagement for you to come back to me, and another six months before we could set a date ..."

"But I was the one who wanted it on Christmas!" Maureen pointed out loudly.

"Of next year! If you hadn't been so set on Christmas Eve, God knows when we would've gotten married. It is so hard for you to make a commitment! How can I know you really want a baby?" Joanne looked at her sadly. "I want a child. But I want you more. How do I know a kid won't drive you away?"

Maureen put her hands on Joanne's hips. "Nothing's going to make me leave you, Pookie," she told her with a giggle.

Joanne's face hardened as she realized that Maureen really wasn't taking this seriously. She wanted a kid so badly, but she wasn't going to have one with someone who just wanted to do it for adventure. "I don't know right now, Maureen. I just ... I don't know." She pulled away, and stepped out into the cold alone.

AN: Ooo – drama! But their wedding went down without a hitch. Those two can't be happy forever, now can they? But if you think that's drama, wait until ... well I can't tell you, can I? You'll just have to wait and see. (laughs in maniacal manner) Love? Hate? Please review!


	11. Maureen: No More Pretending

AN: Ugh! I am so sick right now, it is not even funny. And I am still singing tonight. I don't know what to say but UGH! Well, it's almost here. I'm talking thisclose. Yes, the chapter will tell you what Abby has. I know – major excitement! I hope so, anyway. But in the meantime – I dangle it in your face! Sorry! In my head, it is necessary. Next order of business – everyone wish Misfit Writer luck in getting her choir to sing Seasons of Love. I'm totally backing you up all the way! Thank you to the reviewers, of course – you guys are seriously awesome! Noting the numbers, either last chapter was really good – or you're taking my threat to heart. Either way, the ratio is down, so I'm not too worried about killing off somebody with a bus. To the anons:

EmMm – Wait, does that mean you don't love me? Sad. Well, two out of three's good anyway. Thank you! I actually intended to make this a strictly Mark/OC (Abby) story, but I realized first chapter that I loved all the other characters way too much to ignore them and their interaction. So it's evolved into – well, whatever you call it now. I forgive you for not reviewing before, because you are now. And that's all that matters, isn't it? As for the bus thing, I figured out my review to hit ratio, and it made me angry. I watched Mean Girls a couple nights ago, so it was the first thing that popped into my head, and out it came. Looking back, I probably could've found a more dignified death. But hey – if the death is dignified, then it's a good thing to read, and if it's good, people will not regret not having reviewed. Aw, thanks! I sang it today in class. Good news: No one noticed I was sick and thought I did well. Bad news: As soon as were done with the song and off stage, I drank a whole bottle of water without coming up for air. This will be interesting.

socogal – Yup. Baby. If, you know, they ever agree. A fun turnout indeed. ;D I'm not sure I want Maureen's cat suit (because, having seen Idina Menzel in it, I will be having major body image issues) but I would very much like Angel's Pussy Galore outfit. Yay, Angel! Poor Benny! See, good side to everyone, should you dig deep enough. I'm happy you've found Mark/Abby happiness. You know I looked around for 1991 movies that would have the right feel to them, and literally two minutes the movie "Robin Hood" just plopped in my lap and I went "Perfect!" I love IMDB seriously so much.

Lesley – I miss Angel, too! Which is why I made sure to include her in my chapter. But I can't bring her back to life (though if I could, I would) for a Post-Rent piece, so I did my best to do what I could. And I couldn't leave Collins all alone. Dave is like the coolest guy ever, in my opinion (he's modeled a bit after my friend Max, who, though straight, did the whole "We're going to be best friends" thing the first time I met him), and is the only person I'd trust with Collins.

megs – Thanks! I will keep it up. In fact, I am keeping it up right now. Look – new chapter!

Disclaimer: Owning Rent is a dream of mine. Not a reality.

**No More Pretending**

"And here's your new prescription. Have a nice day!" the receptionist advised Maureen and Abby cheerily as they picked up the slip of paper.

Abby looked at it and rolled her eyes. "Great. More pills. Joy."

"At least you have a job now. And a place to stay," added Maureen sadly.

Abby looked at her over her shoulder as they walked out the free clinic. "You can always come back you know. It's not like anyone kicked you out or anything."

Maureen rolled her eyes as she followed Abby out. "It's not my fault that Joanne isn't ready for a baby! I am!"

Abby turned back to look at her. "I told you, I'm not getting in the middle of this. I'm just saying you should come back home. I miss you. She misses you. And you've spent the last week on Mark's couch. It's not a good sign when you've spent the same amount of time you've been married apart as you have together."

Maureen sighed. She missed Joanne so much. But it had hurt her that Joanne didn't trust her enough to have a baby with her, more than she would let anybody but Abby know. "I know, ok? Let's..." she sighed. "Let's just not talk about it, ok? I'm not sure what to do right now." Abby looked her over, then nodded. Maureen smiled at her gratefully. She just wasn't ready to do anything about it yet. "Let's talk about you and Mark instead. You guys are getting serious, huh?"

Abby nodded and grinned. "He's making me this candlelight dinner tonight. Of course it's candlelight because the electricity went off, and the dinner's going to be Cap'n Crunch," she plowed on over Maureen's laughter, "but it's really sweet!"

Maureen giggled. "Don't you ever think he's likes that cereal way too much?"

Abby opened her mouth to make a response when they heard "Abby! Mo!" coming from behind them. They turned to see Roger hurrying from the same clinic they had just left, looking angry. They exchanged looks that said "What the ...?" as he strode towards them quickly. Abby, concerned, asked, "Roger, what's ..."

Roger shoved a folder into her hands, eyes smoldering. "What the fuck is this, Abby?"

Abby gasped and took the folder from him. "Where did you get this?"

"I saw you guys going in the clinic, so I followed you in to surprise you. I heard you talking about how Abby was sick and I got worried, so I waited got your file from the receptionist. She owed me a favor. Explain." He spit out the last word, contempt obvious in every line of his body.

Maureen bristled at his tone. How dare he talk to Abby like that? Abby, seeing

the look on her face, shook her head and answered Roger, "I don't know what there is to explain, Roger. I'm pretty sure you understand how this happened. My boyfriend, and all ..."

"Damn it, Abby! That's not what I meant!" Roger grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him. "How could you do this to Mark? How could you not tell him?"

"Let go of her!" Maureen yelled. He looked at her, then let go of Abby. "Do you think it's been easy for her? She just found out a month ago."

Roger shook his head. "That's not the point, Mo! It's not fair to Mark! God, all his friends could die at any moment, and his girlfriend ..."

"Is trying to decide how to tell him! It's not like I like keeping this from him, you know!" shot back Abby, apparently pissed off as well.

"Not fair to Mark?" added Maureen. "You might as well say not fair to Dave, or Joanne. Or me," she told him softly, tears filling her eyes. "It's not easy for me either, Roger."

Roger was silent for a moment, obviously struggling with himself. Maureen could see compassion and understanding for Abby's situation and Maureen's feelings fighting with his loyalty to Mark in his eyes. Finally, he looked at Abby. "Look, I am sorry. I know it sucks, what you're going through. But you have to tell Mark. Tonight. Or I am." With that, he turned and left, one hand on his head.

Abby turned to Maureen, eyes wide. "My God, Maureen. What am I going to do? How can I tell Mark?"

Maureen hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Sweetie, he'll find a way to forgive you for not telling him. It's Mark. I know he will."

Abby mumbled into her shoulder. "But what if he can't?"

Maureen had no answer for her. She sympathized for both sides, and the predicament they were all in saddened her. She was totally at a loss. All she could do was hold Abby to her and rock her young cousin as she began to cry huge, weeping sobs into her shoulder.

AN: DRAMA! And there's more of it. Bear with me, ok? I know this was kind of short, and the next probably will be, too. But the reveal will be in it. And while the next chapter and the chapter after it will be pretty much all serious, after that I'll make sure and get some good in. Hey, stop throwing things at me. It's not nice. (ducks under table to avoid massive throwing of ripe fruit)


	12. Abby: Candlelight Confessions

AN: Sorry there was no update yesterday! But remember my cough? Yeah. Turned out to be bronchitis. Who knew? But thanks to some antibiotics, I'm off the couch and in a chair, which, if you saw me yesterday, you would know is a very big step. Also, my parents decided after over a year of our TV acting funny (it randomly turns off, and you have to smack it to make it come back on. Wow. I just had a redneck moment there), today was the day they were going to take it in. Grr. Oh well. Thanks to all who wished me luck for the solo. We dedicated it to Mr. McLean. They asked us to sing it at his funeral today, but obviously I couldn't go. Sad! Wonder who took my solo ... unimportant! What is important is that I am now back to writing. So here is the chapter with the big reveal ... don't hate me. Thank you for all the reviews. Time for the anons:

socogal – I think I'll stick to ducking all the same. I'm very sorry about the hard objects that hit you. I'd make a joke about that explains a lot, but never having met you, I feel this may be inappropriate. Can I join in? We'll see, shall we? I've never actually seen Robin Hood, but I've seen Men in Tights, which is damn hilarious. Much love for Mel Brooks! "We'll bless them all till we all get vershnicked!" Though that's most likely not how you spell it. Ah, well. Don't worry about the lack of well-roundedness. Your reviews are much more amusing. I realize this. It's one of those things me and Mark share. Cap'n Crunch ROCKS! Even more so when the only cereal your parents let house is made out of either whole wheat or some other type of grain. Ew! What's the good without the cinnamon swirls?

maureen – Hee. Your name's Maureen. Sorry, anyway ... Hee. Well now there's another chapter to help your confusion. Thanks very much! Here's more ...

Disclaimer: If I owned Rent, I'd be able to afford top notch doctors and get really good cold medicine, and would not have bronchitis. Hint: Bronchitis? Majorly sucks.

**Candlelight Confessions**

Abby stared at herself in the mirror. She could see the tear stains on her face and the redness of her eyes. He'd know something was wrong before she said anything. God, this was horrible. She looked horrible. That wouldn't be very helpful in making sure he didn't dump her. Was there even a chance that he wouldn't? Probably not, but she couldn't help wishing there was.

"Sweetie? You need to leave if you're going to get to Mark's on time." Joanne sounded hesitant. Abby knew she had probably heard her crying earlier. There was nothing else for it. She stood up, straightened her shirt, and opened the door. Joanne's widened as soon as she saw her. "Oh, Abby! Come here." She pulled her in for a hug. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Mark's gonna dump me," Abby mumbled into her shoulder, sniffing a little.

"What? Why?" Joanne tried to reassure her. "Of course he wouldn't! I know Mark's not the brightest, but even he wouldn't dump you!"

"No, you don't understand." Abby pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Joanne, I ..."

Joanne put a hand over her mouth. "It's ok. Tell Mark first. It's only fair."

Abby nodded. Then she looked at Joanne with eyes full of hesitant hope. "Maureen used to cheat on you and you forgave her. Why?" Seeing Joanne's look, she added quickly, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

Joanne shook her head. "No, it's ok." She thought for a moment, her eyes distant. "I guess I always knew she was worth it. And that she'd come around in the end. Which she did." She looked at Abby again. "Does that help?"

"Yeah. I think it does." Abby grinned a watery grin. "I guess I'd better go."

"Good luck, baby." Joanne gave her one last hug before watching Abby head out the door.

Abby thought about what Joanne had said all the way to Mark's building. Was there any chance that Mark would be able to forgive her the way Joanne had forgiven Maureen? Was she worth that? It had only been two weeks, and she was already head over heels for this guy. What was she going to do if he didn't want her anymore? What if this was too much to forgive?

She was at the bottom of his building, looking up at his fire escape much too fast. She felt the need to bolt. She turned to leave, but remembered Roger's words. "But you have to tell Mark. Or I am." He deserved to hear it from her. She had to give him that much.

She made her way up the indoor stairs as slowly as she could. When she finally reached his floor, she saw Roger, Mimi and Maureen standing in front of the door. Roger, looking extremely uncomfortable, reached out and briefly grasped her shoulder. Mimi pulled her into a hug and murmured, "It'll be alright, chica. You'll see." Then the two of them walked down the stairs, leaving Maureen, who immediately hugged her.

"What am I going to do, Mo?" Abby whispered into her ear.

"Tell him the truth, Abs. If he gives you a hard time, I'll break his camera," Maureen joked lightly, with worry in her eyes.

Abby giggled, a little watery. "Thanks Reen." She looked at the door. "I'd better go in, huh?"

"Yeah." Maureen kissed the top of her head, then opened the door and Abby went through.

The first thing she saw was the candles. They were everywhere. They made even the loft look beautiful. Then she saw the table. Instead of Cap'n Crunch, there was chicken and bread (which looked fresh). And in the middle were flowers. Daisies, true, and in a mug, but flowers.

"Abby?" Mark emerged from his bedroom. "Hey!" He walked over to her and kissed her deeply. Pulling back, she saw his face shining with joy and pride at what he'd done. Then his face wrinkled as he took in her appearance. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't help it. He looked so sweet, concerned about her. She began to cry again.

"Abby? Oh my God, what's going on?" He pulled her onto the couch and held her for a moment.

She finally pushed him away gently. "Mark. Mark, there's something I need to tell you."

He started to look a little worried. "What is it?"

She sniffed. "Just know that I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know how. And I'm so sorry to do this to you."

He pulled back slightly, looking very worried now. "Abby, what's going on."

She looked down at the couch. "I'm HIV positive." She looked up at his shocked face. "Mark, I have AIDS."

AN: So quite a few you guessed it. I'm getting under my table. Please don't throw anything too hard at me. I'm sorry this was so short. I planned for last chapter and this chapter to be one, but I didn't have time to finish it, so they became two. Again, I reiterate: don't hate me! Love? Hate? Please review!


	13. Mark: Monophobia

AN: I'm going to warn you right away: I might not be able to update tomorrow. I'm going to Hershey Park to see the Nutcracker. Fun, right? Though I'm all paranoid about the fact that I'm cough really loud at one of those quiet parts and piss off the audience. You know how ballet people can get. Not that I'm dissing them, because then I have a good number of people would kick my ass. It's times like these I realize exactly how much I'm immersed in musical theatre. And it makes me very happy.

Anyway ... You guys are insanely awesome, do you know that? Three major landmarks: this story has reached 100 reviews and 5000 hits (and passed), and last chapter had the most reviews of any chapters yet (most chapters get more reviews as time goes on and new readers pick up the story, so this really was an accomplishment). This is all thanks to you guys. Thank you so much – you really do roxer my boxers! By the way, isn't that an awesome saying? Props to Alice for teaching it to me.

Random fact: Robitussin DM? NASTY! You guys were so sweet, with your wishes for my betterness. I am doing better, thanks very much.

Finally, I'm very sorry to all those who are sad or who are angry at me because I gave Abby AIDS. I know some of you felt it was predictable, and some of you thought it was too many people with AIDS, and some of you were just sad because another character you like (hopefully) is going to die. And I'm very sorry. But this was how I planned the story, and for what I've got in my head, I really can't change it now. I was kinda sad to do it myself, because I'm really liking Abs. But if Jonathon Larson had let that stop him, where would any of us be? Thank you to all my reviewers (again). Hey, anons!

socogal – (ducks alarm clock) Hey! Oh, look, food! Chocolate good! I'll take water, please. Too sick to drink anything else but orange juice, and OJ and brownies don't mix. Ew. That is kinda nasty. But I thought all the hints and stuff had been putting on the strain long enough. Besides, I know I hate it when authors put off something big like that. Hint, MiSs HoLlYwOoD, hint! ANYWAY ... Speak for yourself. I happen to like the Crunch more than chicken, I just thought it didn't say "romance." And I think Mark's fetish is cute. I'm getting better. Thanks for the love. Really? My friends too! Well, not about my writing. About my talking. I'm insanely random, plus I can make any conversation turn into a discussion about Rent. Check out the fic "You Know You're Obsessed With Rent When ..." – it's hilarious and scarily true. I love Joanne, too. I'm a big MoJo fan, and I hate it when Mo ends up going back with Mark. That, along with Mark/Roger, will never happen in this fic. And it was very critique-ish, thank you.

megs – Oh, thanks! I'm sorry I made you sad. And am going to make you sad more. But hold on for Chapter 14. There will be more happiness, I promise!

So ends the longest AN ever – the second!

Disclaimer: If I owned Rent, even though I love my Dave, Angel would never have died. I would've offed Gordon or Steve instead. I mean, they're cool, and all, but they aren't Angel.

**Monophobia**

Mark pushed himself away from her. He couldn't think right. "No. You aren't. I never saw you take..."

Abby shook her head and sniffled. "I wouldn't let you see."

Mark stood up slowly. "How could you not tell me? God, didn't you think I deserved to know?"

She looked at him sadly. "Of course I did, Mark. But I've only known for a little while. I didn't know how to tell anyone. I didn't know how to tell you. Everyone you know ..."

Mark couldn't hear that right now. "I know they do," he told her harshly. She pulled back, hurt. He sighed hugely and dropped into the armchair next to the couch. The next few moments were silent, except for a few crying sounds (sniffing and gasping and the like) that Abby tried to muffle with her hand. Finally Mark asked in defeated voice, "How?"

"My boyfriend." She glanced at him, then looked back down at the couch and started picking at it. "He was cheating on me, well, with more than one guy. I mean, he left me for one specific guy, but before that there were, um," another tear ran down her cheek and her voice dropped a little, "there were a lot of guys. Experimenting, he said, or whatever. One of them gave it to him. He called me when I got back from Rome. He ... he told me I'd better get tested too. So I did. And," her voice wavered, "I was positive. That was the real reason my parents kicked me out. Said I had brought shame on the family, and that they needed me to leave them for a while. So they could figure out what to tell people." She looked back up at him finally. "Mark, I never wanted to hurt you."

Mark laughed cynically. "Yeah. No one ever wants to hurt me. They just do."

She looked stung. "I love you, Mark. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, and it's early to say that, but I do."

"Don't say that," Mark spit out. "How can you tell me you love me after you just admitted you lied to me? When you hid something that huge from me?"

She began to cry again in earnest again, in big, gulping sobs. "I'm so sorry, Mark. I'm so, so sorry. I hate this! I hate that hurt you!" She wiped her eyes, then turned to him and asked softly, "Where does this leave us?"

Mark put his head between his hands. "I don't know Abby. I don't know." He just couldn't process it. He needed time. "I think ... I think you should go now. I'll come to you ... I'll tell you when I know what I want to do"

The room was silent for a moment. Then quietly, she replied, "If that's what you want, Mark." Her footsteps echoed hollowly, and the door closed with a quiet thud that was full of disappointment and emptiness.

He sat there for a while, hating. He hated her for not telling him. He hated Maureen for not telling him, because, he realized, she probably knew. He hated the boyfriend, for cheating on her, like Maureen had done to him, for leaving her for someone else, and mostly for giving her AIDS. He hated her parents for kicking her out and making her feel ashamed of herself when she had done nothing wrong. But more than any of that, he hated himself. How could he have done that to her? How could he say those things? How could she have lied? Why did this have to happen? What was he going to do?

"Marky? Abs? I'm sorry; I'm going to be gone in a ... Mark, what happened?" Benny sat on the couch next to him. "Did she not show? What's going on?"

"Abby has AIDS, Benny," Mark informed him bluntly.

He could hear his friend take a sharp breath. "Mark, I am so sorry."

"She went all this time and didn't tell me. How the hell could she not tell me?" Mark looked up, angry.

"Don't tell me you're mad. I mean, she hid it, yeah, but it wasn't that long. I mean, you didn't, uh..." Benny stumbled for the right words.

Mark looked away. "No. Not yet."

Benny recovered. "Well, then, I mean, why is it you're so mad? I mean, she was probably scared, you know? Like Roger was. Well, still is, but he doesn't let it take over him anymore. I can understand why you'd be sad. But ..."

"Everyone leaves!" Mark burst out, surprising himself. "You left, Maureen left, Angel left, and Mimi, Collins and Roger are all gonna leave. Joanne even left, when she and Mo broke up. No one stays with me!" It was quiet for a minute as he processed what he had said. Finally, he added. "I guess I just always thought, when I found someone that I, you know, loved, I would finally have someone who would stick around. Be with me when everyone else was gone." Bitterly, he laughed. "Guess I can't even have that."

"God, Mark. I didn't know." Benny was pitying him. Great.

"I'm going to bed," Mark said abruptly, and strode to his room quickly before Benny could say anything else. He locked his door and curled up on his bed. _I'm getting to be just like Roger_, he told himself. That wasn't a comfortable thought. He drifted for a while, thinking about everything and nothing. AIDS, family, love, friends, life, and death. He couldn't seem to focus on any particular thing. He heard Roger knock on his door a couple hours later, which was odd because he thought that he and Mimi were working late shifts at the bar. He didn't answer.

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew, someone new was pounding on the door. "Mark! Mark, I'm not going away! Let me in!" Maureen. Great. He rolled over and checked his clock. Two in the morning. He groaned. He really didn't want to deal with the vengeful diva when he was so damn tired. But he knew Mo, so he knew she wasn't going to give up.

Reluctantly, he got up and slowly opened the door. "Maureen, I know you're..." He was taken aback as she grabbed him up in a hug. "Wait. You aren't mad or something?"

Maureen pulled back and shook her head empathetically. "I know what it feels like, to have someone you pull away from you. I'm sorry for both of you. But Mimi and Joanne are with Abby, Roger and Benny aren't sure what to do, and Dave and Collins don't know yet. So you need someone more."

He flopped back down on the bed. "Can't hurt, can it?" His forehead wrinkled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sat next to him and shrugged. "She needed to tell you herself."

They sat there in silence, Maureen's head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. Finally, he shifted and started to lie down. "I'm going to go back to sleep."

She started to get up, then seemed to hesitate. "Can I stay here with you?" He shrugged and lifted the covers. She snuggled down next to him. Suddenly she giggled. "It's been a while since we've been in this position, you know."

"Thinking of taking advantage of me?" he joked half-heartedly. Then he sobered. "A lot changes in a few years, huh? You're married to a woman and I'm dating your cousin. Was dating your cousin. I don't know."

"I know what you mean." She seemed serious, for once. "And we found Angel. Don't forget Angel."

He grinned sadly in the darkness. "How could I forget her? How could anybody forget Angel?"

"I don't think you can. How she could see the good in anybody." Maureen's tone was filled with double meaning.

"I'm no Angel," he reminded her softly.

"I think you are," she told him just as quietly. After a minute, she added, "Please at least try to forgive her. She's really crazy about you."

He thought it over for a moment. "I don't know if I can. I think I'm going to try."

"Good." Maureen wriggled further next to him. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard her whisper, "I miss Joanne."

Mark smiled a little bit. "I miss Abby."

She laughed. "She's only been gone for a few hours!"

"I know." He paused. "Does that mean I'm really pathetic?"

"No, sweetie," she whispered. "It means you're in love."

He didn't know what to say to that. Eventually her breathing evened, telling him she'd gone to sleep. He wasn't far behind. The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Abby's face as he told her he didn't think she could love him.

AN: If you're wondering, the title means "the fear of being left alone." The Phobia List is the coolest thing EVER! I'm really not sure about the reaction to this, but of course I hope for positive feedback. I broke my short chapter stretch with a very long one, my longest yet, I think. Very cool. Though part of the length may have to do with my insanely long first AN. Oh well. Love? Hate? Please review!


	14. Roger: Late Night Fights and Make Ups

AN: Thanks for hanging in there, you guys! Hershey was pretty cool, but I did cough a lot, and people around me were not happy. Oh well! Ok, to warn you, I'm about to use some Spanish in this chapter, but I am a middle class white girl who took French. What is here is thanks to and some tweaking of my friends. So if I'm wrong, please tell me! And anyone who could volunteer to help me with Spanish if I needed it – that would be ENORMOUSLY appreciated! Awesomeness. So you guys are being seriously awesome with the reviewing, and the ration of reviews to hits is going down, so it doesn't look like anyone will be taken out by a bus anytime soon. Yay for you! Seriously, the reviews rock so much. I love y'all! Here comes the anons:

Amber – the one and only – Thank you very much! You have fun at your undisclosed place. Hmmm ... was that a double meaning or a dirty meaning or both? Interested ... I'm glad you liked Maureen. She and Dave are my absolute favorite to write because they just seem to flow easier than the other characters.

socogal – I just don't see the appeal of those two dating. I really don't see what started it. I mean, using Ron/Harry as an example again, in HP there were some definite undercurrents that could be taken the wrong way, but I just don't see where the whole Mark/Roger thing started. They are much too firmly implanted in my mind as friends, but that's just me, I guess. Of course I saw, and I replied to it in the next chapter. I'm glad someone likes it. I'm trying to put it up at but they won't send me my password. I figure I'll get more feedback there as there are less fics at that site. Thank you very much. I think it will work just fine. Wait. What strike? I live within thirty minutes of Washington and I don't know this? Why am I so freakin OBVLIVIOUS? (sigh) Dude, I love the name Gordon! It's cute! Which is why I'd off Steve. I may actually include those two very soon. Oh! That's horrible! It's like me and eye drops. Once when I was ten, we went to a new eye doctor, and he got so annoyed with me not keeping my eyes open, he shoved them apart, and my eye was so bruised I could hardly see through it for a week. Quite obviously, I don't go to him anymore. Hee. That's like me whenever I go to musical theatre. And also now me on my antibiotics. I'm so spacey it's absolutely insane. Very bad things. I'm glad you like Maureen. I always loved her. She's a lot like me, expect sluttier. I just figured she needed time to grow out of the slutiness and she'd be such a cool person. It's been like three years, so I figured she did. Well, I'm sure its slutiness so much as cheatingness, and a tendency to show off her butt, though if I had her butt, I might, too. Anyway ... I know! I reread my last chapter on the way to Hershey and I made myself sad. No, Marky! Show up under my Christmas tree and bring Roger with you! Hee. I have a bodyguard now? Sweet.

megs – I feel the same way about writing it! I was writing an essay last night after I got back, and I kept having to tell myself "Bad Jennifer! Don't write the story! You can do that tomorrow! Write your essay! Now!" Thank you very much! I feel for Marky, too (see above comment). All the compliments, I'm totally blushing.

Disclaimer: I now own a new, crisp $20 bill thanks to my aunt in Virginia. Please don't take that away!

**Late Night Fights ... and Make Ups**

Roger grimaced as he heard the sound a foot tapping beckoning from his room. He'd stayed out on the couch as long as he could. He'd tried to get Mark to talk to him, and then had left and gotten Maureen to do it when that failed. He had listened to them fall asleep. All to avoid the curly-headed terror that had arrived at the loft from Joanne's ten minutes ago and was waiting for him in the bedroom.

She shouldn't be mad. Really. He had done what he'd done to protect her. Given enough time, she'd realize that. He hoped.

He gulped as he made his slow, tiptoe-ing way across the apartment. He stuck his head into their room quietly and swallowed nervously again as he got a full view of Mimi's face; it was dark and cloudy, full of ill portents for him. He chuckled nervously. "Hi, baby."

"¡Tu es un idiota que jode!" Mimi's face was bright red and her hands were flying everywhere. "¿Qué pensaba tu?"

Roger was beginning to understand some Spanish, mainly from rants like these. He didn't know exactly what she was saying now, but he knew it wasn't good. "He was drunk and ..."

"¡Tu es un idiota! Hacía bien solo." Mimi was right up in his face now, accenting each word by prodding her right index finger into his chest. Hard.

He knew what that last part meant. "You were not doing fine. He was a foot taller than you ..."

"That's what security was there for, Roger! ¡Tu es tan estúpido!" She glared up at him.

He knew she was starting to calm down when she started using English again. "I am not stupid," he told her pitifully, trying to be cute.

"Stop it," she snapped at him. He got serious again right away. "What were you _doing_? You jumped off the stage to attack some guy ..."

"He was kissing you!" Roger was definitely angry now, too. He was definitely not over that point.

"I had him off me before you even got there!" She made a loud frustrated noise. "We could've been fired tonight, Roger!" Mimi was so angry she looked at a loss for what to do for a moment. Then she reached up and whacked him across the back of the head.

"Ouch! Hey!" Roger reached up and rubbed the back of his head. Maybe she could've dealt with that guy on her own...

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" She looked him straight in the eye until he nodded. Then she collapsed on the mattress, muttering, "¡Mi Dios!" and rubbing her head.

He sat down next to her. "That really did hurt," he told her after a moment.

She started to laugh. "Did the tough rocker get his ass kicked by a girl?"

He grinned. She didn't look like she was going to start swinging again, which was definitely a good thing. "You're the only girl who can beat me up, so I had to fall in love with you."

Mimi's eyes softened and she pulled him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, he got partially under her, with Mimi facing the ceiling, and held her to him. "I love you too, baby," she murmured.

They sat in silence for a while, Mimi playing with Roger's hand and Roger placing small kisses in her hair. Suddenly, he started to laugh. Mimi looked at him quizzically. "Do you realize that we are currently the longest lasting and most successful relationship in our group?"

She started to laugh, too. "Our friends are seriously screwed up, aren't they?"

He nodded against her head. "Yup." He hesitated before asking. "Meems? Do you ever think about the future?"

She shook her head. "No day but today, right?"

He thought about to phrase this. "I know. I just mean ... about us." He voice got kind of quiet as his cheeks started to flush.

"Roger Davis! First you get beat up by a girl, now this?" Mimi turned to smirk at him. "Baby, what's happening to you?"

"Too many girls in the group. Mark and Benny are the only straight guys around. And Mark's always talking about his feelings, and now I'm picking it up," he complained jokingly. She giggled, and he continued in a more serious vein. "But really. Do you know where we're going?"

Mimi furrowed her brow at him. "What's going on Roger?" She was starting to look worried.

He took a deep steadying breath. He had planned a romantic reveal at the club. He had even invited all his friends to come along. But everything had gone wrong. First finding out about Abby and realizing that she had to tell Mark that night. He had gone to the club still intent on getting it done, but he had seen that guy kissing her, and considering what he had planned, he just snapped. But nothing, nothing at all, was going to get in the way of this, group drama aside. Roger was a man on a mission. A man with a limited amount of time to deal with.

All that in mind, he sat up, and turned Mimi around until she was facing him. She was biting her lip now, her eyes wide and nervous. Not for the same reason he was, probably. He reached back and pulled out a box. Her eyes started to light up. "Oh my God. Is that a...?"

Roger knew that his smile was insanely goofy, but at the point he had stopped caring. "This is not at all the way I wanted to do this. But I'm not waiting any longer." He flipped the box open to reveal the ring that he had been saving for ever since that fateful Christmas night last year, when she had come back to him. "Mimi Marquez, will you please, please marry me?"

She nearly tackled him as she kissed him. She started repeating, "Yes, yes, yes, yes," puncturing each answer with a kiss on various parts of his face.

He laughed in a giddy sort of way. He pulled back and grabbed her hand. Very gently he slid the ring on. It was small, he knew, but she was making it seem like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen by the way her eyes were tearing up as she watched him slip it on her finger, then kiss her hand. "My God, Roger. We're getting married."

He grinned. "I'm just mad that Maureen and Joanne did it first."

She sobered. "Wait. Everyone's fighting. And Mark just found out about Abby ... how are we going to tell them?"

"We can wait, if you want." Even though Roger definitely didn't want to.

Mimi considered it, then nodded. "Just until tomorrow night, though. To give everything some time to settle down."

He looked at his watch. "Babe, I hate to tell you, but tomorrow night is actually tonight. It's four in the morning."

"We'd better go to sleep, then. We have a lot of drama to deal with in the morning." Roger laughed at that.

She stood up to get dressed for bed. Watching her, he asked, "You sure you want to go sleep?" When she glanced at him, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mimi smiled, but tried to admonish him anyway. "Roger Davis, are you trying seduce me?" He nodded furiously. She giggled, but shook her head. "We need sleep, baby. We can do that tomorrow night."

He was disappointed, but only for a moment. He was fairly tired, too. "Believe me, I'll remember that."

She smirked. "I know you will." She turned off the lights. Roger lifted up his arm, and Mimi got in bed, snuggling close to him. He hugged her to him tightly. The room was silent for a few minutes. Then she whispered softly, "I love you, you know that?"

"Good," he informed her. "I love you, too."

AN: So people were asking for some Roger/Mimi fluff, so I thought this would be a good place for it, amidst all the drama. Didn't see that coming, did you? Good. I like for there to be some surprises. We'll back to the Mark/Abby drama some next chapter. This is another chapter I'm kinda nervous about. I'm very zonked on antibiotics and little sleep, so I'm not sure exactly how well written this is. I hope I did the proposal justice. Please let me know! Love? Hate? Review!


	15. Benny: Rings and Eyes

AN: Heh. Heh. Ok, let me explain! I'm so very sorry! You know those lovely meds I was taking? Well, they backfired. Got a fever and started yakking all over the place. Yes, I know: EW! My sentiments exactly. But I am very, very sorry I didn't a chance to write all this time, even though apparently the longer I wait it out, the more reviews I get. Are you trying to tell me something...? And then my grandparents stopped by for a surprise visit on Friday, and the only place we could put them was on the pull-out couch in the room this computer is in. I hope you guys can be kinda patient and hang in there. I reiterate: I will never abandon this fic unless my mother kills me for failing the SATs. Just to reassure you. Oh, guess who I just discovered? Meredith Braun. Seriously awesome musical theatre chick. Her voice kicks some serious ass. She was Epopine in the London and Manchester versions of Les Mis and originated Betty Schafer in Sunset Boulevard. All musical theatre buffs should totally check out her official site. Anyway... Guess what I saw at the Kennedy Center on Sunday night? WICKED! It was totally awesome! The original Madame Morrible was in it, plus Stephanie Blocke and Kendra ... well, I can' remember, but she was AWESOME! And that chick Libby the cheerleader from Sabrina the Teenage Witch and the dad from Married with Kids. And I was in the front row! That never happens to me, if you're wondering. Elphaba looked straight at me! Yay! I'm thinking of doing a fanfic for Wicked. Shout it out if you think it's a good idea. Of course, major love to all my reviewers – you guys have made my insanely crazy past few days bearable. Now, anons:

Amber – Ha! Seriously? That would rather awesome. Aw, thanks. Good to hear. Have fun at the 'rents. Hmm ... an explanation. I'm intrigued.

Andrea – I'm glad you enjoyed it. Roger/Mimi was much easier and more fun to write than I'd thought it'd be. Hee. Fluff is nice, isn't it? I thought it was needed for an emotional break. Back to some emotional stuff now. And that's all ok. I took French for four years, and dammit if I still can't say anything. But I know how to say "Where's the hotel," "Where's the airport," and "Where's the bathroom," so I think I'll be ok.

socogal – SQUEE BACK! Is it sad that it's my fic, and I'm just as excited? Eh, well. Who gives a damn? They're getting married! Hee. Gotta love it. This is me on drugs as well. I mean the prescribed, back-firing kind. My parents apparently told me my grandparents were coming like six times, but it was only when I switched the meds yesterday and they told me again that it finally stuck. Crazy meds. That sounds closer to Maureen than anything else. How fun would it be to play her? She's every which way with one of the funest diva songs ever. And yes, I know funest is not a word, as my spell check is angrily reminding me. I think the reason you can't find that is because those are insanely random things to be afraid of. Then again, I did once meet a person who was afraid of feet. Something about how they're like mutated hands or something. I am actually just happy I have a normal fear, which is the fear of snakes. Which is why I totally freak out during the Harry Potter movies. My friends laugh at me. I don't think that's very nice, do you? You should probably realize that I will totally be taking up that offer, as I have no competence in Spanish what-so-ever. Having said that, thank you very, very much. Hmmm ... Edward's ok, because you can give them a nickname. Randall's kinda sketchy. The one name I can't stand? Wilbur. Ew! Oh, and to anyone whose name is Gordon, Steve, Edward, Randall or Wilbur and is reading this story, I'm very sorry. Give me your address and I'll send you all my holiday fruitcake. Yes, Virginians can be rather awesome bodyguards. But as for generous ... I think my aunt sent it to make up for my uncle telling me what a Godless heathen I am. As much as I've heard that since I was five and discovered Barney, however, I am perfectly willing to hear that for the five thousandth time if I get paid. :D

EmMm – Bad reviewer! No, just kidding. It's all good. There've been worse reviewers. Like those who don't review at all. Grr them. But you're cool. I'm happy to hear I will not be in any kind of Saw or Scream reenactments. I'm not a very big fan of scary movies. Except for, you know, Scary Movie. Which ironically isn't scary. Sorry, anyway. It is my choice, yes, but if you guys hate it, then what is the point? Happy you liked it. Thank you very much!

BohoGirl – Grr. Well, I guess since you're reviewing now, it's ok. Glad you liked it, here's more!

Always Rosalind – I know. Yay! Um, I hope you meant it wasn't all that bad. Otherwise, I'm kind of sad right now.

Caitlin – Aw, really? Thank you! I actually wasn't much of a fanfic reader until I started writing some, so I totally get where you're coming from. But really? Thank you so much. Merry Christmas (belated) to you to!

And finally, to end what really is the LONGEST AN ever, Happy Holidays to everyone! Even though half of them have passed already.

Disclaimer: Don't sue. It's Christmas, I'm broke now, and I don't own anything.

**Rings and Eyes**

_Vrooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm!_

Benny groaned. Damn that stupid coffee maker. Mimi had showed it to him proudly the day he moved in, informing him that she'd bought it at yard sale for $5 and it was her baby, "and if you say anything bad about it, she'll hurt you. Badly," Roger had warned him under his breath. But Roger had no idea the hell that thing caused, because for some reason, he and Mark could sleep right through it. Maybe Mark was right. Maybe he had been in the good side of town too long.

He groaned again and rolled over. He slouched out of his room and glared at Mimi blearily. "Did I mention I hate you when you do that?"

She smirked. "It's a morning tradition."

He heard something whirring behind him, and turned to look. There was Mark, looking at film he'd shot of Life Support meetings, Maureen nestled at his side, asleep from the looks of it. Benny realized that the conversation he'd had with Mark last night was most definitely not a dream like he'd hoped. Damn it.

He sidled up to Mimi. "What's going on with him?" he whispered.

She shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't really talked to anyone besides Maureen yet. And I'm going to go down and tell Collins and Dave, then head over to Joanne's once this coffee is done," she murmured back.

"No," he told her softly. "You're doing enough. I'll tell Collins and Dave. You go help Abby. She needs that now."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, a smile of relief and gratitude. He felt something in him stir, but it was a small something. It was true that he still thought about her sometimes. But he was a very long way down the road to getting over Mimi Marquez. He could only be grateful. He'd loved her for too long without getting anything in return, and besides, if Roger ever thought Benny wanted her back, he'd kill him.

Absentmindedly, he reached for the same coffee mug she did. "Oops, sor..." he stopped. He'd flipped over what he'd thought was an ordinary ring on her left hand, and revealed a diamond. He took a deep breath. Yeah, he was mostly over her. But that still stung. "When did he...?"

"Last night." God, she looked so happy. "We didn't want to tell anyone, you know, with Abby and everything." Her grin faded as she caught the look on his face. "Benny, is this..."

He wasn't sure of it was ok, but he wasn't going to ruin it for her. For either of them. He bent over and kissed the top of her head. "Hey. You guys are my friends. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy." He tried a little grin. "But maybe we shouldn't tell Mark just yet." He looked over to the projector, which was now running reels of Maureen and Joanne's wedding.

"Yeah," Mimi confirmed dejectedly. She downed her coffee in one gulp, a thing that still amazed Benny no matter how many he saw her do it. Then she went over to Mark. "Hey, sweetie. I'm going to go out for a while. I'll see you soon, ok?" Then she strode quickly out of the apartment. Before the door slammed, he could see her wipe a tear off her cheek.

Benny hesitantly walked over to the couch. Mark hadn't taken his eyes from the projector even when Mimi was talking to him. He was completely entranced with something on the screen that Benny couldn't see.

Benny sat down next to him. "Hey, Mark."

He was silent for a moment. Then he answered him in an awed voice, "Did you know I never noticed it before?"

Benny looked over to Maureen (who had woken up, rather irritably, when Mimi had slammed the door), who just shrugged sleepily. Benny decided to just tread carefully. "Noticed what?"

"Their eyes." Mark pointed to the projector. Benny realized that all the shots were close-ups, with the eyes of the members clearly in the center. "I always knew they were special, but I couldn't tell why. I didn't see what was in them."

"What's in them?" whispered Benny, staring like Mark now.

"I kept looking for fear. I expected fear. And I thought just of how brave they were, because there was no fear. But there's more there. Joy." He swallowed loudly and looked at Benny. "And sadness."

Benny looked at the eyes. Even though he wasn't a filmmaker, for a just a minute, in each person's eyes, he saw it. "My God, Mark," he murmured, riveted.

"Angel." Benny looked over to Maureen, who was gazing at the image of her friend tearfully. He reached over Mark and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! What's going on with the lovebirds?" Collins burst through the door, followed closely by Dave. He grabbed a mug of coffee and drained it in one swallow. Dave plopped on the chair by the couch.

"What's up with all you drabs?" Dave teased. Then his forehead wrinkled. "Wait. Why are you watching that? Where's Abs?"

Benny jumped up. "Collins, Dave. Hall. Now." He grabbed Collins (who was watching the projector sadly) as he headed for the door. Dave trailed after them slowly, throwing glances back at Mark.

Benny shut the door behind them and turned to face Collins and Dave. Dave looked angry, but Collins looked understanding, and saddened... Benny realized he already knew.

Dave, on the other hand, didn't have a clue. "What the hell, Benny?" he half-shouted. "What's going on?"

Benny stammered. How do you tell someone something like this? "Um, look, Dave ... I mean, well ..."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Come on, Benny, how hard is this? We need to know what's going on!"

"I know, it's just ..." And with his boyfriend and sister having AIDS? It should make it easier, but remembering Mark's reaction, Benny couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

Dave seemed to be at the end of his rope. "Damn it, Benny, just spit it out!"

Collins took a look at Benny's face, then saved him. "Baby, Abs has AIDS."

"What?" Dave's eyes widened. He looked stricken. "No." Then suddenly his eyebrows snapped together. He grabbed Collins' hand. "Let's go." He marched off down the stairs, dragging Collins with him. Benny stared after him. What was that all about?

He shook his head, then opened the door slightly. "Hey, Mark? Maureen? I'm heading to the wedding." Last week, he'd found his old band. It was a jazz group, who was trying to hit it big, but mostly played wedding gigs now. They'd been going somewhere before Benny had quit.

Mark tore his eyes from the screen. "The wedding. Right. Where's my camera?"

Benny shook his head again. "Mark. You don't have to come. I mean, with Abby and everything ... I can do it instead, you know."

Mark grabbed his camera and looked at him. "Not as well as me. And this is your first time playing the sax in forever. Someone has to tape it." He grinned a little."

"No one would blame you if you ..." Benny stopped at the look on Mark's face.

"If you can go when you just got divorced, I can go now." Mark took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be like Roger. I'm not going to stop living. It doesn't do any good." Speechless, Benny nodded. Mark glanced around. "Where is you sax?"

"Um, at the hall." Benny looked quizzically at Maureen as she bounded up and followed Mark out the door. "What are you doing?"

She grinned at him. "Coming with you, sweetie. You think I would miss this? Shotgun!" She took off down the stairs.

Benny sighed. Today was definitely going to be interesting.

AN: Ah! My fist chappie in a week! Love? Hate? Please, please, please review!


	16. Mimi: To Spin a Tangled Yarn

AN: Hey, y'all! Hee. Well, I'm just sitting here doing homework, and I was thinking I needed a break, so here's a chapter. Yay! I went to see Memoirs of a Geisha last night. Let me tell you: SO GOOD! Loved it, loved it, loved it. And the romance was slightly creepy, but cute all the same. I told a friend that it was awesome, and she asked "Rent awesome?" My answer to all who want to know, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being Rent, Memoirs is like a 9 and 1/2! Yup, that good. Anyone who wants to see a movie, go see that, because Family Stone is ok but not that great, and several friends have told me Rumor Has It was just plain bad, though I can't vouch for that myself. And new song stuff – Bethany Joy Lenz! You might know her from One Tree Hill. She's got killer pipes and awesome new music. Check her out either at her official fan or music site and listen!

Now, I've been a bad person. I've been in a C2 for like ever, and I never thanked the person who put me there. Jase Andrews, thank you very much! Also, I'm not sure if it was there before my last chapter, but I've been put on another C2 and I just noticed it. Misfit Writer, you totally rock! Not only do you review lots, you put me in a C2! Thank you very, very, very much! And while I'm doing this, a big thanks as well to all who put this story on their favorite or alert list. It's really nice to know that many people are interested. My final thanks goes to all those reviewers – you know I love ya. And the anons, which seem to multiply each chapter:

blank – It was lovely of you to leave a review, but it's easier for me if you could next time leave a name of some sorts. Thanks very much. Yeah. I think he's had so many friends get AIDS, he's learned to deal with it better. Well, Roger's in a lot of chapters, and will be in more. Not this one, but still. I'm glad to here it. Still, most of my chapters are written in one day, like this one. The problem is that I can't get to my computer for long stretches of time every once in a while. But you do seem very nice.

Always Rosalind – Yay! All good then. And trust me, I know what you mean. I so know what you mean.

Kacey – I'm happy to hear it. So true, so true. I always thought that Benny could go good again (and look! I made him good again), and time really is the only enemy. I will definitely keep it up – thanks for the encouragement! And I am definitely feeling much better, thank you.

dani – Hey, girl! Thank you very much.

Bohogirl – Hee. Yeah. Mimi gets more and more fun to write, and Benny's a very cool dude. And look – I'm updating right now!

Disclaimer: If you want to get any money off of me, you're too late. The doctor took it all with those meds. I promise, I will mislead no one. I don't own Rent!

**To Spin a Tangled Yarn**

"Abby?" Mimi waited a moment, then knocked again. "Abby, please come out."

The door finally opened a crack. "I don't want to, Meems," Abby whispered plaintively.

Mimi's heart hurt as she looked at her friend. It wasn't just Mark she was dealing with. Last night, she had really seemed to begin to understand that she had AIDS, and exactly what that meant for her. "Baby, I know. But you have to keep going." She paused, then made a decision. "Maybe I should tell you, well, I guess, how I got AIDS."

She didn't hear anything for a minute. Then the door opened further, and Abby made her way to the couch. She didn't say anything, which was probably easiest for Mimi. She hadn't told this story to anybody but Roger, who'd paraphrased it for the rest of their friends. And, of course, Angel. But both of them were easier to tell than who she was telling her story to now. Abby looked so lost, and couldn't help Mimi if the remembering got too hard. Mimi had to be the strong one now.

She fiddled with some duct tape, picking at it and smoothing it nervously. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"I didn't know much, when I left my house. I mean, I thought I did. I thought I was grown up. My papá, he was, um, he uh, he used to hit us. Me and my sisters, that is." She choked a little, then kept going. "My mom didn't really see much. She was always at work, paying for him and for us. Then he died when I was thirteen. And mamá, she married this new man. And I'd been raising myself, and now he wanted to do that. So I took it for about two years. Then I came to the City when I was sixteen.

"I thought it was the awesomest place I'd ever been." She grinned, remembering. "And I thought I had enough money to last me for a long time. I'd been taking dance lessons at this local place, you know, a lot of jazz, but some ballet and tap, too. I'd been paying for the lessons by working the desk. And I got extra money by working at this clothes store. So I thought I was all set. Mios Dio!" she added bitterly, shaking her head. "I was so stupid then.

"I auditioned a couple of places. I started renting an apartment with someone I met at one of them. I worked at this restaurant as a waitress, lying about my age, of course. I was so proud of myself. I was doing so good for myself. I kept thinking 'If only my papá could see me now. He used to tell me how worthless I was, and look how well I'm doing for myself.' I was making it in New York City. Nothing could go wrong.

"I'd been here for a year when things went wrong. Me and my roommate still didn't have dancing gigs, and the restaurant we worked at shut down. Then my roommate, her name was," Mimi swallowed a little, "it was Tammy. Well, Tammy one day about three weeks after we were laid off, comes to me and tells me about how she found the best place for us to work. And so we went and auditioned, and we got in. That's how I started working at the Cat Scratch Club.

"I still was happy with myself. I was still doing ok, I thought. Then Tammy found smack." A little tear fell down Mimi's cheek. Abby didn't make any comment (she'd been sitting there, wide-eyed, the entire time) and Mimi brushed it off angrily. "I wasn't really sure about it at first. It seemed too much like papá and beer to me. But she kept telling me how good it felt. And all the dancers were taking it. So I tried it. And I felt so free when I did it." She was shaking slightly now. "I didn't feel so horrible with all the men looking at me. I thought our apartment was nicer. I always felt so happy. I didn't mind the cost, or the crashes. Not as long as I had it.

"It was like that for about two months. Then Tammy died." Mimi's voice trembled, but she kept going. "She overdosed. And I kept shooting up," she added with self-hatred evident in every line of her body. "I couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to think about it. So I stayed high. And then one the dancers who did drugs too, she told me she had AIDS, and I'd better get checked too. So I got tested. And I was HIV+.

"I lied to the Club, of course. Brought back another dancer's test. And I kept getting high. But the manager would complain. He'd ask if I was eating. I looked too skinny, he said, too pale. What was going on with me?"

"See, I hadn't told anyone. I didn't know who to tell. I was the lead dancer most of the time now; any of the other girl's'd've sold me out. Then," she giggled a little, but it was watery, "I was in this park, and I saw this skinhead bothering somebody, calling her a fag and shoving her around. I charged right up to them, and I was all ready with the little knife I carried, 'cause of the men in the club, you know? I started yelling at him, and then she just turned and smiled at me. What she said," Mimi grinned, "I will never forget. 'Forget him honey. I'm more of a man than he'll ever be, and more of woman than he'd ever get.' And that's how I met Angel.

"We talked for a while after that. She was the first person I told about the AIDS. And she took me to Life Support. It's this place for people like us," she told Abby, putting her hand on top of her friends. "And it gave me this new perspective on everything. I mean, I didn't stop shooting up. It took Roger, and Roger leaving me, to do that. But Life Support helped me. It helped me and Angel and Collins and Roger. I think it'll help you too."

Wordlessly, Abby reached over to Mimi and pulled her into a hug. "Meems. God Meems, I'm so sorry," she murmured in a choked whisper, tears falling down her face as she rocked Mimi.

"It's ok now, hon," Mimi assured her, laughing a little even though a few of her own tears fell onto Abby's hair. She pulled back and gently took Abby's chin in her hand. "But you'll come with me, right? Just give it a try."

Abby opened her mouth to reply, but a pounding on the front door stopped her from saying anything. "Abby! Abby, let me in!" Dave's voice, Mimi discovered, could take on a decidedly screechy effect when he wanted it to. "Abby, sweetie, come on, let me – oh," he stopped short, as Mimi opened the door with a grimace. He rushed over to Abby, leaving Mimi and Collins in the doorway, the former annoyed and the later perplexedly amused. Dave reached down and gave Abby a huge hug for a minute, then let go. "Alright. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and catapulted her off the sofa.

Abby didn't protest, looking too tired, but Mimi did. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asking him, glaring, with her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"Life Support," Dave informed her as if it were obvious. _His timing is either really good or really scary_, Mimi thought, amazed. "Let's go you two." With that, he pushed past her and Collins, dragging Abby along, and headed down the stairs.

Collins and Mimi stared after him for a minute. Finally, Collins remarked mildly, "He's been doing that a lot today."

Not sure what he meant, Mimi decided to bypass that comment. "I was thinking taking her in a week or so. Is she ready now?"

Collins seemed to mull it over for a minute, then nodded. "She's known about it for over a month. The girl's got to come to grips with sooner or later." He looked down at Mimi. "Don't you remember what it was like when you found out? I'd rather go sooner, if it were me."

Mimi hesitated. Then she nodded. "You're right as always," she smirked, "_Professor_." Then she started down the stairs, throwing a "Hurry up," over her shoulders.

She heard him mutter, "I'm getting too old for this," and giggled. Yeah, this was hard to go through still. But she knew they'd get through it. They always did.

AN: DRAMA! Hee. Well, I hope you liked it. I wanted to tell everyone's story, so here's the first. More to come, and hopefully soon. Love? Hate? Review!


	17. Maureen: Settle Down

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hee. So good stuff. It's a new year, and I will not start it with sad things. No, you heard me right: I'm giving you fluff! Hope it helps you have a lovely new year. And guess what? I love MySpace. It's absolutely lovely. Turns out you can listen to lots and lots of artists on it. Who knew? Yeah, so everybody but me. Leave me alone. Well, I am not at a party right now, but I've never been into New Year's Eve. Everybody tries to reinvent themselves with resolutions they'll never do anything about. Why? I like myself just the way I am, and feel no need to pretend to change. Plus, people use it as an excuse to get drunk, which all very well, but I'm still way too tired from all my various illnesses and that damn cough that just won't go away to go get drunk right now. So I'm going to write this chapter, then go watch Kelly Clarkson and Nickleback and whoever else is on while eating massive amounts of Ben and Jerry's. Yay! Anyway, hope you all have a good one. 2006! One request: anyone who likes Harry Potter, please be a dear and go review my story "One Year Left to the Decision: Good or Evil?" No one will (other than socogal, who rocks, by the way) and I'm starting to feel sad. If it sucks, one of you HP fans tell me so I can discontinue it. Otherwise, I'll just post it on both this site and Mugglenet, to see if I can get some kind of feedback. I look back at my reviewing optimism at the beginning of that story and I laugh. Ah, well. While your there, I recommend CAP.L's fic "Notepassing." It's just all these chapters that are notes passed by the Marauder's, and it's AWESOME! And now that I'm done plugging HP ... Last piece of rambling coming up. I saw Chronicles of Narnia, and am surprised to say it wasn't bad at all. I had some nitpicks (spoiler -like once Aslan is stabbed, where did the hole go? He's quite obviously dead, but there's not a mark on him – end spoiler) but the biggest thing was the guy playing the Witch's dwarf was the Oompa Loompa from the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The Witch's effect was ruined, because every time I saw that dwarf, the Augustus Gloop song popped in my head. I couldn't help it! Anyway, I'm done babbling at last. Thank you to all you lovely, lovely reviewers. And to the anons:

EmMm – I'm one of a kind! ;D Yup, this is insanely fun to write. Lot's of Mimi love, huh? But she's not in this chapter at all, so there's a break. Hee. Well, now here's a bit of a drama break. And look: chapter up!

Caitlin – I do give Benny love, don't I? There will definitely be more Mimi/Roger – but not now. But, being that they're engaged, I can hardly ignore them, now can I?

Bohogirl – Hee. Really? Tell your boyfriend that it's all my fault, and this sorry face is for him. : ( Dave's voice can be many things, my friend. Not all of them pleasant. You'll see, you'll see.

Disclaimer: HA!

**Settle Down**

"Benny, talk to me," whined Maureen, flopping down next to him as he set up for the reception.

Benny rolled his eyes at her. "Why aren't you at the wedding, Mo?" He frowned. "Shouldn't you be with Mark?"

Maureen sighed. Benny had nothing in the way of making Mark feel better; he seemed to think Maureen would do it all for him. Not that she wasn't trying. It would just be nice to have some help. "You of all people should know, Benny, that the best thing to do to keep Mark happy is to leave him alone with his camera for a while. Besides," she added sadly, "the wedding was depressing me."

Benny sighed. Maureen could tell she had him now. "Alright, then. What do you want to talk about?"

"You," Maureen told him cheerfully. He raised his eyebrows. "You need a girlfriend." His jaw dropped and she shrugged. "Ok, boyfriend, if you want ..."

"No, it's not ... I'm not ... Maureen, I got divorced a month ago! The paperwork's just got through!" Benny spluttered, indignant.

It was Maureen's turn to roll her eyes. Men. "But you slept in a separate bedroom from your wife for over a year before that," she told him matter-of-factly. She waved off his stuttering with one hand while thinking. Who did she know? She snapped her fingers. "I know! Dave's got a sister!"

Benny held up his hand to stop her. "I've heard. And I've heard. Dave thinks she's 'perfect for me' or something."

Maureen nodded fervently. "She is! Oh my God, Benny, she is! She's this amazing ..."

"I've told Dave, and I'll tell you. I don't want to get involved with anyone right now. Especially a friend's sister. Especially when she has AIDS. I mean, look at what Mark is going through. And he has a point. When all you are gone, I want to be sure that the girl I'm with isn't going to leave me, too." He leaned on his sax case and looked at her seriously. "Please don't press this."

Maureen shrugged, annoyed. "Your loss." She hummed for a minute, then got struck by an idea. "Hey! Do you think your band would let me sing a couple songs?" She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Maureen, no." Benny shook his head empathetically.

"Oh, come on Benny. I need something to do!" She narrowed her eyes. "Benjamin Eugene Coffin III, either let me sing or watch me get drunk and bother everyone one of the guests here, and when they try to drag me out, I'll tell them you brought me here." She crossed her arms and nodded from emphasis.

The trombone player (whose name was Todd, and whose trombone had masking tape to hold one of his keys in place) leaned over. "Better let her sing, man. Is she bad?"

"I guess she's ok," Benny admitted reluctantly.

Maureen beamed at him. "Thanks, Benny baby!"

Todd grinned as Benny glared. "I guess we better let her then, huh, Eugene?" Benny groaned and left to find a mike. Maureen laughed. Todd looked her over. "And who are you, exactly."

She smiled at him prettily. "I'm Maureen Jefferson." He started to lean closer to her, putting a hand on her knee, and she suddenly stopped smiling. "And I'm taken! Ew! Benny! One of your band dudes just tried to hit on me!" She pulled away and ran to find Benny. Instead, she ran straight into Mark. "Hey, sweetie!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "The wedding's over? How are you?"

"Ok, I think," Mark told her with a wry half-grin. "And yeah, it's over. They'll be here in like fifteen minutes. What were you just yelling?"

Maureen closed her eyes and shuddered in disgust. "Oh my God, Mark. Some asshole from Benny's band just hit on me. What?" she said, seeing Mark's surprised look.

"Um, nothing. Just, well, you used to follow up on that sort of thing, and since you and Joanne were fighting, I just thought that ..." Mark dribbled off at the look on Maureen's face. "You know what? I think I'm going to go find Benny." He practically shot off (which was probably, in honestly, the very best thing for his safety) leaving Maureen seething behind him.

He couldn't actually think that she'd cheat on Joanne! Sure they were fighting now, but she'd never ... Well, ok, she _used_ to, but he should know that she didn't do that now! Joanne did! Didn't she?

And suddenly Maureen could see why they were fighting. Joanne wasn't just avoiding having a kid. She was genuinely worried that Maureen was going to run out on her. If Mark could think it, Joanne certainly could.

Forgetting she was supposed to sing, forgetting she supposed to be helping Mark, forgetting everything but Joanne, Maureen rushed out of the reception hall, hailed a taxi, arrived at Joanne's business building, went up the elevator twelve flights, and ran straight into a meeting.

Ten important looking lawyers turned to look at her expectantly, but she was looking only at one. She strode up to Joanne and dropped to the ground next to her chair.

Joanne looked astonished. "Maureen. What ... what are you ..."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," Maureen interrupted. "I didn't know. You really thought I was going to leave you, didn't you?" she asked softly running a hand down Joanne's cheek.

Joanne frowned. "You did leave me."

"For another person, I mean." Maureen was actually fighting tears. She couldn't believe she'd been without Joanne all this time because of something like this. "I thought you didn't want to have a baby with me. I thought you didn't, I don't know, love me enough."

"Baby, no, of course not. I just have a hard time believing you really want this with me," Joanne told her, grabbing her hands and staring straight into her eyes. She seemed equally as tearful as Maureen, which made Maureen feel better.

"Look, we can decide if we want a kid or don't want a kid later," Maureen told her with a watery smile. "I just want to come home."

Joanne just kissed her, which Maureen took to be a yes.

They broke apart just a few moments later as the most important looking lawyer (who at this point was also looking rather embarrassed) asked timidly. "Miss Jefferson?"

Joanne blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but Maureen shook her head. "Sorry. Completely my fault." She wiped her eyes, then grinned. "Bye baby!" she chirped, kissing Joanne quickly on the lips, before practically running out of the office.

_Who would've guessed it?_ she thought in the cab on the way back to the reception.

Maureen Johnson had officially, and finally, settled down.

AN: Wow. That was ... interesting. I am very tired, so again, I'm very nervous. Tell me if it's ok, k? Awesomeness! That's the funnest word ever! It's kinda short, but again, tired! Anyway, gotta go watch the ball drop and stuff. Have a good 2006!


	18. Dave: Eye Opening Meeting

AN: It's been a bit, huh? Well, I have midterms soon, so I'm a little swamped. Plus I've been paying some more attention to my poor little HP fic. But here's a chapter for ya! Guess what? Officially LOVE Fall Out Boy! Hee. The titles are hilarious (I Slept With Someone From Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Song Written About Me) and the music is just so awesome and catchy. Also, major love for Bethany Joy Lenz, though I have a thought that I mentioned that already. Ah, well. Fun news! I got in the 91 percentile in the PSATs, so I guess I won't be killed by my mom, huh? Yay! Ok. I'm done now. Now remember, I'm trying to get people to go to read my HP fic, "One Year Left to the Decision: Good or Evil?", so if you could go check it out, that would be awesome. I put a new chapter up last night and everything! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, as usual. Here goes:

Caitlin – Really? Aw, that's so sweet – thanks! Honey, reviews aren't bugging me. They're fueling me! I'm very glad you liked it – it was insanely fun to write!

Bohogirl – Fluffiness is fun, isn't it? Hmm, maybe he will. Hee. We'll just have to see, huh? About him, and the Roger/Mimi-ness.

Brandi – Why, thank you.

Magdaleina – That's very true, and a very good catch. It's been pointed out to me before, and I'll tell you the same thing I've told others. While HIV and AIDS are very obviously different things, the disease is frequently referred to as AIDS, and not HIV. For example, when Angel talks to Collins after Collins' got mugged, she refers to herself as having AIDS, as does Collins, even though they surely had HIV. So while the distinction is very important, I'm talking through the characters here, and they, like most people, refer to themselves as having AIDS, not as being HIV+. So that's why I refer to it as AIDS, not HIV. This review is very coincidental, because in a couple chapters, I'm going to actually have someone point out the difference. And much love to your friend. A guy who was in my theatre group recently died of AIDS. He was born with it, and he was only 18. He had the best voice. Ugh, enough sadness! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you'll understand why I continue to use AIDS instead of HIV, and keep reading.

Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure who owns Rent, but it definitely isn't me.

**Eye Opening Meeting**

Abby peered around the room nervously. "You're sure this is a good idea, right?"

Dave nodded firmly. "Lauren got so much help here, sweetie. You need some perspective," he told her gently. He scanned the familiar faces as he added, "Speaking of Lauren ... hey, sis!" he called to a dark girl across the room. She looked up and smiled, waving them over.

Dave half dragged Abby over to her. "Abs, meet Lauren. Renny, meet Abby." Dave smiled widely. He hadn't known what to do when his Renny had gotten AIDS, but it wasn't like that now. He could do something now.

He noticed Abby looking Lauren over, talking in her olive complexion and bouncing brown hair. "Abs, if you want her, just jump her," he told her sympathetically in a stage whisper.

Abby rolled her eyes at the same time Lauren, which made the two girls laugh. "I just ... I dunno. I guess it's just a relief. Knowing you, and Roger and Mimi and Collins, have had AIDS for as long as you have, and you look so ..." Abby paused, looking slightly abashed.

"Healthy?" Lauren supplied with a chuckle. "No, it's alright. I felt the same way. It's like you know in your head that you can lead a normal life with HIV, but you just expect everyone to look like they're dying or something, right?"

"I'm just not sure what to do right now," Abby told her forlornly, but with her head up, looking straight into Lauren's eyes. Dave couldn't suppress the huge grin on his face. He knew they'd hit it off!

Lauren pulled Abby down into a seat and cast a significant look at her brother. He smiled innocently back. He'd gotten them to meet. No way was he going to miss this! Lauren sighed, annoyed, and then looked back at Abby. "Look, you don't have to tell me what happened to you right now. Actually, I can just tell you what happened to me." She held up her hand as Abby began to protest. Dave couldn't help rolling his eyes. Sisters. So bossy. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

She slid back in her chair and seemed to think. "Well, I guess it basically started with all the boyfriends in high school. Then there were the after high school boyfriends, and the after high school boyfriend sex. Then there was the cheating on the after high school boyfriends. Then I got sick, had blood drawn, got a call, found out I had AIDS." She smiled sadly at Abby's surprised face. "I had no idea who I got it from, or who I gave it to. It was a huge wake-up call, believe me," she added with a laugh that had a hint of bitterness in it. Dave felt the urge to go up and hug her, but decided he shouldn't interrupt. "I haven't been in a relationship in about a year and a half. So that's my story." Lauren took both of Abby's hands in her own and peered into her eyes. "Maybe if you spend some time here, you can tell yours."

Abby looked down and was silent for a moment. Then she looked back up. "It was my boyfriend." The two girls seemed to have a moment of perfect understanding, and Dave felt outside of it. Quietly he backed away, turned around ... and ran straight into Collins.

"Hey, baby." Collins leaned down and gave him a deep through kiss. Dave decided for the thousandth time that bringing Lauren to Life Support had been the best move of his life. Look what, or really who, it'd brought him.

Dave flashed a sparkling smirk at his boyfriend when they finally broke apart. "What was that for?" he asked, snaking his arms around Collins' neck.

Collins laughed, a deep base chuckle. "You've been running around so much today, I thought I'd better do that while I could." He glanced over at Lauren and Abby, who were deep in conversation. "I guess that's why."

Dave followed his gaze, smiling as his sister laughed. "Yeah. It's good to see her happy again. Both of them."

Collins kissed him again, lightly, then looked at something over his head. "Mimi! Roger! Stop groping and get y'all's asses over here!" Dave turned to see their friends half concealed by a wall and a couple chairs. The two seemed to be meshed together, and only one feature stood out: Roger's finger, ostensibly middle.

Dave dissolved into laughter as Collins grinned and shook his head. "Guess that's a no." Collins scanned the room. "Looks like everyone's here."

Dave sobered quickly. "Almost everyone."

Collins looked down and read him instantly, as he always did. "Mark's hurting. He hasn't even had 24 hours. Give the boy some time. You and him got more in common right now than you think."

Dave gave Collins a look. What the hell was he talking about? He'd never abandoned Ren after he found out that she had AIDS? But he wasn't able to ask Collins what he meant as Paul started gathering the group together. He continued to puzzle as they began the credo.

_There's only us, there's only this,_

His gaze roved around the circle of people. Collins, then Mimi and Roger, just like always. Gordon had Ali on one side, and an empty chair. Steve had died last month, Sue just a few weeks before him. They had been dating, and had both caught the flu from a mutual friend. But already Abby had taken Sue's spot, and Mark would hopefully be taking Steve's chair soon.

_Forget regret, or life is yours to miss._

His eyes swept over his friends and family. Ali, who could make the most beautiful paintings anyone had ever seen. Gordon, an insanely focused businessman who now worked with his brother at his restaurant, connecting with his family he said. Pam, a severe book critic with a dead cheating husband. Mimi and Roger, who looked like they wanted to go back to making out. Abby, who looked as if she was trying to memorize the words already. Lauren, his best friend and sister. Collins, so funny and full of life, the man he was crazy in love with.

_No other road, no other way,_

And suddenly Dave understood. Who knew how long all these people, these people that were the most important in the world to him, would be here? Even his own boyfriend, the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, couldn't be there. There was no guarantee that any of the people in his life, minus Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Benny, would be around for much more of his life. And there was always the possibility of his other friends leaving. And Mark had just realized he was in the same boat and didn't even know it. And that his girlfriend could leave him just as easily as Collins could leave Dave, and there was absolutely nothing either of them could do about it. Waves of empathy flooded Dave, and he squeezed Collins' hand a little harder. He decided the moment he could, he was going to have a talk with Mark. They could help each other. He just knew it.

_No day but today._

AN: Short and sweet, I think! Kind of tired, again, and didn't put as much time into this as I would've liked, but I think (i.e. hope) it came out ok. Love? Hate? Review, review, review!


	19. Joanne: Awkward Meetings

AN: Ugh, I just had the WORST day! Don't ask. Just know I might take it out a little on this chapter. It probably won't help that I'm listening to Aida right now. But yay! I just got two more awesome CDs – Aida and Hairspray! So very good. I saw Aida at a local theatre called Toby's Dinner Theatre just a couple months ago, and it was awesome. But Toby's always is. I saw Ragtime there, and DAMN, it so friggin' awesome! It's a round theatre, so you're _right there_ and it's so intense! Amneris is definitely on my list of characters I must be before I die. She is awesome! I know, everyone loves Aida, and don't me wrong, she kicks ass, but I think Amneris is a more interesting character, and anyway, I'm white. Sorry. I'm rambling. Hee. I was Miss Pingleton in Hairspray – insane fun!

I saw Beauty and the Beast at a local theatre on Sunday. A bunch of my friends were in it (I didn't think I had time at the time to do it, and I regret it so much) and it majorly amazing! God, Belle was so insanely awesome that if I didn't know her and know it was her voice, I would've been like, "Ok, come on, now I know they're using the movie soundtrack. She's totally lip-synching!" So yeah, that was so cool!

Favorite non-Rent song of the moment: A Step Too Far – sing it, Adam Pascal! Oh, right, and Sherie Rene Scott and Heather Headley!

Love reviews, but I observe that they're starting to lessen. Now if the hits were decreasing, that'd be one thing, but they're going up – I reached 10,000 hits this chapter (so much thanks!), coming from 9700-some and going up to 10352 – but I got less reviews! Now while I love you so much for even paying attention (just like Jesse L. Martin), in the interest of making you better little fanfic reviewers (with both selfish and unselfish reasons, I admit), I have just one word for you:

BUS.

Now that that's said, here's the anons:

bohemianangel716 – Well, it would be very sad if Collins were left alone as well. If I had control over anything, Angel wouldn't have died in the first place, but as I can't do that, I did the second best thing. That, in my mind anyway, is to get Collins a boyfriend and make sure he can love again. Thanks very much ... but you know I've gone beyond chapter 1, right? Just double checking...

EAmphetamine – Aw, thanks. Have fun in school ... if that's possible. Hee. Good coincidence!

EmMm – It's all good. Ouch ... good luck! I'm dreading them – mine start Friday. Ugh! Hee. I'm actually surprised at all the Benny love. I always thought that people would get angry at me, but turns out people like it. Yay! And Dave's fun. I'll totally take eloquent. I'm kinda blushing right now. Thanks so much! Aren't they awesome? Though I don't listen to them as much as I would've in days gone by, because I discovered that not all musical soundtracks are like Music Man or Annie, and can actually be listened to in the car, while doing homework, or pretty much any other time I can play them. Currently Aida/Children of Eden. For some reason I'm in that kind of mood. I'm babbling. I'll stop.

Caitlin – Unless I work Snape into this story, or possibly Bush (because I'm sorry, but I can't stand the guy. No offense to the Bush supporters, and please don't tell me about why he's a great president. I've already had a bunch of people try to convince me. I mean, I live in DC). Then we could throw one of them in front of a bus. Sorry, that was mean, anyway ... Yay! I'm glad that people are getting happier with Dave – I was so surprised with the Dave hate I got at the beginning of the story! Very happy you like him. Hee. I must say, I will never understand the appeal of Mark/Roger. It would make the weirdest ship name. MaRo. Of course, mine's either MaAb or MA, so that's kinda weird too. Sorry, continuing. Yeah, some people do that, it's true. But there are many others that stay true to Larson's stuff – I'm so honored you count me among them. And line up. I'm a 17 year old, too, and I know that it just drives me insane when people make about five different people talk in the same paragraph. DIFFERENT PEOPLE, DIFFERENT PARAGRAPH, PEOPLE! Well, generally, anyway. That's just my thing. No SATs as of yet, but I'll be taking them in spring. And right now I have midterms. Gag.

BohoGirl – We'll see, eh? Roger/Mimi taken care of! I always loved Life Support, so it was a lot of fun to write. Look! More to read!

lilacorn – Happiness! Hee. Fall Out Boy's awesome, huh? And again – look! More to read!

Another insanely long AN. I write too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, but Adam Pascal is in my purse! Sorry, it's a joke I could explain, but once I do, it'll be less funny ... point is, I don't own Rent.

**Awkward Meetings**

Joanne knocked on the door and waited. Maureen had called and promised a surprise for the evening. She was a little worried, but more excited. Maybe it was against her better judgment, but after that stunt Maureen had pulled in her office, she believed her. Besides, this whole relationship was against her better judgment, and look how far it had gone.

Joanne gave up on knocking (which she had done in an effort to give Maureen a little more time to prepare) and unlocked the door. She pushed it open to reveal her wife hopping on one foot while putting a scarlet stiletto on the other. Maureen looked up, flushed red, and smiled brilliantly at her. "Hey baby!" she cried triumphantly as she slipped her shoe on and straightened up.

Joanne didn't answer. She just closed the door, walked up to her, and kissed her. She had missed her so much. Maureen responded eagerly and backed her up to the door. Hands were roaming and then –

Someone knocked on the door.

Maureen released Joanne with a groan of annoyance. Joanne chuckled lightly and reopened the door. Mark was standing there, looking awkward and slightly intimidated under Maureen's glare. "I'm sorry ... I didn't know you two were ... I just wanted to talk and Mimi and Roger were making out and ... I interrupted something, didn't I?" he added lamely.

Maureen rolled her eye and Joanne laughed a little more. "How could you tell?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I went out with Maureen in her pre-exclusive days, remember?" Mark cracked a small smile. Joanne was excited just to seem him slightly happy; she probably wouldn't have been in his shoes. "Besides, Maureen's dress is kinda off."

Maureen looked down to see her spaghetti strap down her shoulder and the right side of her dress lower then the left. She shrugged unconcernedly and hiked it up while Joanne blushed and Mark smirked. "Whatever, Mark." Then her eyes softened. "If you need to come in right now, what we were doing can wait ..."

Mark shook his head. "No, it's fine. Leave me the keys and I'll just hang out here for awhile. I'll lock up when I leave, if that's ok. I really don't want to go back to the loft. The walls are thin," he added darkly, making both women laugh.

"No problem. We'll be back soon," Maureen informed him, rummaging through her purse and tossing him her keys.

Joanne's curiosity perked up. "Where are we going, exactly?" she questioned. Maureen shook her head and looked mischievous. Joanne had hardly begun to get nervous when she heard a sound from behind her.

"Oh." She whirled around to see Abby standing next to who she vaguely identified as Dave's sister. Mark and Abby stared at each other. Abby was openly anxious, but Mark's face was unreadable.

Dave's sister took one look at Mark and went, "Ah. The new boyfriend?"

Abby nodded slightly, still matching Mark eye for eye. Seeing that the two had no intentions of moving, Dave's sister (Linda? Lana?) rolled her eyes and waved to Maureen. "Hey! And you're ... Joanne, right?" she asked, sticking her hand out. "Lauren," she supplied as Joanne took the preferred hand, but continued to look blank.

Joanne mentally kicked herself as she smiled embarrassedly and replied, "Of course. You're Dave's sister, and you did music for Maureen's last protest, right?"

As Lauren nodded, the stalemate finally broke behind them. Abby issued a faint, "Hi," which resulted in more eye-rolling from Lauren.

Mark stayed where he was. "Roger said you were with Lauren, and I didn't think ..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I just didn't think. I'll go."

"No, it's ok." Abby took a step towards him, then a step back, looking slightly frantic. "I can go. I mean, it's no big deal ..."

"It's your apartment," Mark protested feebly, looking, if nothing else, a little nauseous.

More awkwardness was interrupted as Dave and Collins appeared behind Abby. Dave looked between the Mark and Abby. "So ... what's going on here?"

Joanne just sat down. This was getting to be a little too much for her. Maureen, however, seemed to regain her voice. "What is going on here? Our apartment is never this popular!" she pointed out half joking, half frustrated. Every head turned to her and she tilted her head in her patented "I'm waiting for an answer" gesture.

Dave shrugged. "Me 'n Collins are here because I need to talk with Mark and Rog said he was over here. Honey, if it's a bad time ..." He took in Maureen's appearance and grinned. "It's a bad time, huh?"

Collins laughed. "Y'all are back together! And you were gonna get it on, huh?" Joanne moaned and covered her head.

Mark, however, looked relieved at the golden opportunity to get out of the room. "Dave, if you wanna talk, let's go over to your apartment," he urged, refusing to look Abby in the eye any longer. Abby looked down quickly, but not before Joanne could see a tear or two forming in her eye.

Dave looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. "Yeah, sure," he told Mark, ignoring the glares he was getting from Lauren.

Abby stepped to the side of the entrance way as Mark headed out towards the hall. "Um, bye, I guess," he mumbled as he passed her, and was halfway down the hallway with Dave and Collins before she could reply.

Abby stared after him for a minute, then turned to her new friend. "Lauren, I'll see you at the clinic tomorrow. I gotta ... I gotta go." With that, she darted to her room and gently closed the door.

Lauren shook her head sadly, then said goodbye to the couple and left. Joanne looked up at Maureen. "Well. That was ..."

"Insane," Maureen ended decidedly, looking over at Abby's closed door. Then she shook her head. "But we are not going to let everyone else's drama ruin our night. Go get ready and meet me at that new Italian place down the street. Tonight is all on me, babe!" She kissed Joanne and flew out the door before Joanne could ask how it could possibly all be on her, as her last protest had been month's ago and she'd lost her job at the restaurant – again.

Joanne started to walk towards their room, then hesitated. Quietly she knocked on Abby's door. "Sweetheart? Can I come in?" She heard crying on the other side of the door and took that as consent. She went inside and scooped Abby off the bed and into her lap, letting her sob on her shoulder.

Joanne let her cry for awhile, just rocking her gently. Finally, Abby spoke up. "Why doesn't he want me? Can he forgive me?"

"Of course he can," Joanne assured her, shushing her and smoothing her hair. "You have to give him some time, honey."

"I don't know how much time I have anymore, Joanne," Abby moaned, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Don't think that way. You have enough time for this, and enough time for him. You could live a long happy life. You know that, right?" Joanne peered down at her friend worriedly. It was all so much to handle.

Abby nodded half-heartedly. "Knowing and believing are two different things. But I'll be fine, I promise. Now go. Go on your date." Her smile was watery, but she seemed sincere. "Congrats on getting her back, Jo."

Jo? Joanne paused, then shrugged. It wasn't the worst nickname she'd ever been given. "I didn't get her back. She got me." Joanne slid Abby off of her legs and started to leave the room. At the door, she turned back and gave Abby a hard look. "He'll come back. I know he will."

With that, she left to get ready, looking forward to a night out with her wife, and leaving Abby alone to her own thoughts.

AN: Go read my HP fic! Sorry, anyway ... That took three days to write! Well, one day, once I got down to it. But I kept starting and stopping because I had so much HOMEWORK and I could never just sit down to write! But now that I have, this is the longest chapter yet. Yay! By like three words, but whatever. I don't know when I'll get another one up. I have midterms, so it's kinda crazy. Well, anyway, you know the drill. Love? Hate? Please review!

BUS!


	20. Mark: Friendly Advice

AN: Ok, I know you hate me. But let me defend myself. Here is the insane past (almost) 3 weeks in a nutshell:

Computer broke, studied for exams, took exams, computer broke, sister's boyfriend took room with computer for three days, SAT prep course, SAT diagnostic test, new semester, lots of homework, computer broke, dad left (he's the only one who can fix it), all friends wanted to see me on my "free" (HA!) weekend (Hoodwinked AWESOME! Tristan and Isolde crap. I mean, it was confusing and not very good in the first place, then the hottest character in the movie DIED), and finally, computer spazzed and killed my posts to Tiniweil and Born2Bbad – then broke. Prepare for audition, had audition, prepared for next audition by going to after school monologue/singing classes, had audition in two parts – did you know the second audition is for a play that's supposed to be done by the end of March? Tell me how that will work. New semester, new classes, new people, new after school activities, new schedule. And then my computer died again, and I was sad.

Now if that doesn't cover it, I don't know what will.

So my dad is back, my computer is fixed, and I FINALLY have some free time, so here I am! I know you hate and may never forgive me. But please try. In honor of you trying, I'm giving you chapter 20. It's been 20 whole chapters. This is now officially the longest thing I've ever written. Yay! And thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed – I now have over 200 reviews! Ok, I'm going to skip the review replies today. I'm very sorry, but in the interest of finishing this chapter tonight, I don't have time. I hope you understand, and I will try to put them into next chapter. Awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as we all know. My damn computer doesn't even work. Grrr ...

Mark kept his head down as he followed behind Collins and Dave to their apartment. He kept running his confrontation with Abby over and over in his head. God, the look on her face ... "I didn't think." That was definitely true. What the hell was he doing? It had only been a two week relationship. Did he expect her to pour out all her secrets in a few days time? Why was he acting like such a jackass?

But this voice kept pestering him in the back of his head. It kept telling him that both he and Abby knew it wasn't just a stupid two week relationship. It told him that she knew that he had so many friends with AIDS. That he'd already lost someone. That she should have told him right away.

The problem was, he couldn't tell if the voice was right or wrong.

He climbed the stairs, still thinking the same thoughts. Collins made a couple quiet excuses at the door of the apartment and continued up the stairs to the loft. Dave opened the door silently and gestured for Mark to go through. Mark sighed, trudged into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. He had an idea that Dave was about to rip into him, and he wasn't really in the mood. He eyed his friend wearily as Dave slowly closed the door and locked it laboriously. "If you're going to yell at me, could you just do it already?" he finally requested loudly. If this went fast, maybe he could go to sleep on the couch he was currently sitting on before Collins left and Mimi and Roger followed through with what they looked like they were about to do earlier and make it impossible for anyone to sleep.

Dave breathed in deeply before he squatted in front of Mark and looked him straight in the eye. "I understand."

If Mark had thought of a hundred different things that Dave was going to say to him at that moment, that wouldn't have even made the list. "You ... what?"

Dave slipped onto the couch next to him. "I get it. Why you freaked out the way you did. You and I have the same thing going on, sweetie. Abby is just like Collins. We don't know how long we'll have them."

Mark opened and closed his mouth in horror. How could he not have realized all this time what Dave was going through? "Dave I didn't ..."

Dave shook his head. "That's not the point." He put his arm around Mark and hugged him close. "The point is that maybe we can work this thing about Abby out. Together." After a moment of silence, he added, "Talk to me, honey."

Mark tried to say something, then stopped. He tried again. Nothing. He uttered a frustrated noise and jumped off of the couch, rubbing his head in annoyance. "I ..." Was there a disease that made one unable to talk, or was he just a complete dumbass?

Dave just sat there and watched him. Goddamn the bastard. He wasn't going to help him at all.

"Talk about what?" Mark finally spluttered out bitterly, then paused, surprised something had finally come out. "I mean, it's just ..." he sighed deeply. "You've been with Collins for months. Abby and I were just together for a couple of weeks." He stopped, then plunged on. "So why is this so hard? Two weeks. That's it. Can't I just become her good friend or something?"

"No." Dave seemed to want to say more, but Mark interrupted.

"Of course I can't!" Mark actually felt insulted by the idea that Dave would even consider the idea. "I love her! God, I love her and I didn't even tell her." Mark suddenly realized what he had said. "I didn't even tell her that I loved her."

"And why didn't you ..."

"Well, it was just two weeks!" Mark defended hotly. "And if we're talking about why someone didn't tell someone something why don't we talk about why she didn't tell me about the fact that she had AIDS!"

"Technically she has HIV ..." Dave stuttered before Mark silenced him with a glare.

"I know she has HIV. I have three friends with HIV. I am aware that she has HIV. Now. I'm aware she has HIV _now_. Not in the first two weeks of our relationship. No. I'm aware she has HIV now. Why? I don't know! Did she not trust me? Why would she not trust me? I have three friends with HIV."

Dave muttered to himself, "You mentioned."

Mark didn't even bother to get mad. He just looked at Dave in a defeated sort of way. "Why didn't she tell me Dave?"

Dave looked him over carefully, apparently judging whether or not Mark was about to blow up. "Well, sweetie, two weeks isn't a very long time."

Mark ran his hand through his hair again. "I know. I _know_. But if we fell in love than less than two weeks, couldn't she have learned to trust me in less than two weeks? I'm putting too much on her, aren't I? Or am I right? Should I just ..."

Dave got up from the couch and pulled Mark into his arms. "Hey. It's fine. We'll figure this out. It'll be ok." Then he let go and told him briskly, "Now we have got to do some actual talking. Conversation. Where two people speak."

Mark grinned. "That book your writing is self-help, isn't it?"

Dave smiled brightly. "If I decided to go that direction, you will be my first case in the book." Then his face got serious again. "Now decide if this case will be successful or not."

Mark sat down slowly. "Alright, Mr. Baldacci. Tell me I need to do."

When Collins came back down to the apartment a few hours later, Mark shushed him and pointed down at Dave. Collins grinned at the angelic look on his boyfriend's face as Dave snored lightly. Then he looked up at Mark. "You wanna tell me what happened? What'd you decide to do about Abs?"

Mark shook his head as he stood up quietly. "I think I'll keep that to myself for a now. I need to be sure, you know?"

Collins cocked a half-grin. "I know, man. Now come here." He grabbed up Mark in a half hug, half choke hold and ruffled his hair. Letting go, he pushed his friend out of the room. "Get your sad ass up to bed."

Mark laughed. "Night Tom." He jogged up the stairs and opened the loft door. He smirked as he saw Roger and Mimi lying across the couch, dead asleep. He was about to go into his room when he saw something sparkle as Mimi moved a little. He crept up close to the two and lowered his face to her hand.

A ring. An engagement ring. Roger was getting married. Roger.

Mark rolled his eyes. This was just too much for one night. He'd deal with that, and why they didn't tell him, first thing tomorrow. Whenever Roger woke up. So maybe three-ish. Whatever. He was done for the night.

And with that Mark, still fully clothed (including shoes), collapsed on his bed. Abby's face haunted him the same as it had the night before, and he couldn't sleep for hours.

AN: This took FOREVER! Major writer's block. But I'll try and get another chapter up this weekend. I will! Ugh, I'm so tired. But good news! I got a callback on one of my auditions! Yay! I'm insanely nervous about this chapter, what with my horribly long absence and all. But whatever. Review please! I'll answer the anons from last chapter next chapter. Mk. Love? Hate? Review!


	21. Collins: Morning Visits

AN: Ugh. Two weeks without internet. TWO weeks without internet. Two WEEKS without internet. Two weeks without INTERNET. Any way you say it, it sucks. I just lived it. I promise, it really, really, really sucks. So here I am, finally typing up this chapter. And it's taking forever, let me tell you. Now here are some random things:

First – I got in the show. I didn't get a part-part (all but one of the girl parts went to seniors, and I'm a junior) but I do get this solo bit and a name – Diva. Hells yes. Thanks for all the support! You guys rock.

Second – Music I love currently includes the new vid from Aly and AJ, "Into the Rush." Check it out. Also "Perfect Situation" by Weezer, "Stupid Girls" from Pink, brand new "Walk Away" from Kelly Clarkson, and most especially "For You I Will" by Teddy Geiger. New fav artists include All-American Rejects and Bethany Joy Lenz. I love the song "Halo" with a passion, and "Devil's Archerists" is awesome as well.

Third – Did anyone see that episode of One Tree Hill last week? They made me like that show again. And I was just watching it for Nathan and Haley ... Oh, and happy day! Rory and Logan broke up! Yay! Back to Jess, or Marty, for Rory.

Fourth – American Idol. Who's your fav? Mine are Chris – because he rocks (literally) – and Mandisa. I'm so mad they kicked off Sway. He kicked ass! But that crooner dude and Brenda, they just had to go. Oh, and that Kelly girl and Bucky? Ew. They need to go to. What do you think?

Fifth – I read three great books in the past few weeks. The Constant Princess by Philippa Gregory, Mirror Mirror  by Gregory Maguire, and The Will of the Empress by Tamora Pierce. I'm not completely done with the last one, but it's turning out the best by far.

Now that I'm done with all the randomness...

Yay! Reviews ...

Nicolette Hearts Rent – You know, I should scold you for not leaving reviews for nice, hard-working writers. But you reviewed me, so I won't. Hee. Really? Thanks! I'm a RentHead too – um, well, obviously. I've never seen it on Broadway ... yet. Though I might this summer. Fingers crossed! I actually discovered fanfic last April or so through Veronica Mars and my obsession with LoVe – Donut's gone! Oh, wait, sorry ... what? Anyway, I would never start a fight. Not with a lovely reviewer, anyway. Aw, thanks. Again! Ok, so here's 1) thanks! Again! Again! 2) Look at bottom; more! 3) and 4) Me too! Ok, how is reviewing EVER wasting my time? It could never be a waste of time. You're complimenting me.

Bohogirl – Drama is fun, huh? Heh. I always have worries about what I make Collins say – sometimes I feel like, as a white middle-class female, I'm going to write something really off. It's nice to be reassured. Yeah, I know! I mean, not saying that Dave is spectacular because I wrote him or whatever. I could understand someone not liking my writing or my character or something. But there were a great number of people who seemed to think Collins should never love again. Which is insanely depressing to me. Dave seems to have won most of them over, however, so it's all good. I know no one can be Angel. But Collins can fall in love again. Right? Eh, anywho. We shall see, huh? Mark's natural blockheadedness is quite fun to write. Now for the second review. You don't like cliffhangers? looks down at chapter Oops. I'm very sorry for all your hopes. Don't hate me!

Caitlin – I had a lovely response all written up for you. And then my computer deleted it. Grrrr. Is it ok if I don't rewrite it? I'm trying to get a chapter out tonight, so ... forgive me? I'll re-write the whole thing next chapter if you want, I swear! You so rock!

Kaislin – Yup. Living is the fun part of being alive. There's nothing more with Dave and Abby, I can promise. And thank you very much! My results above.

EAmphetamine - bows

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, but on Friday I'll own the Rent DVD! Yay!

**Morning Visits**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Collins shook his head sleepily to rid himself from guilt for not answering the timid knock at his apartment door. He didn't have to teach a class today and he was not getting up. He snuggled closer to Dave, who was still out cold.

_Tap. Tap. Tap-tap-taptaptaptaptap!_

Collins groaned and shoved his head under his pillow. They'd take the hint and leave eventually.

"COLLINS! DAVE!"

"MAUREEN, SHUT UP! THEY COULD BE SLEEPING!"

"IF YOU'D KNOCKED LOUDER MAYBE I WOULDN'T **HAVE** TO SCREAM!"

_POUNDPOUNDPOUNDPOUNDPOUNDPOUND!_

Ah. Maureen. No point in giving hints then. He rolled out of bed, trundled towards the door, and yanked it open to reveal a shamelessly grinning Maureen and a rather disheveled Abby. Collins frowned sleepily. "What the hell?"

Maureen shoved Abby at Collins. "Thanks, sweetie. Joanne's gotta go to the office today, and I'm finishing up my protest, and I'm not leaving her by herself, so ..." She pulled Abby in a hug and kissed Collins on the cheek before running down the stairs, throwing a cheery "Bye, honey!" over her shoulder.

Collins stared after her for a moment. Abby took a look on his face, and told him pleadingly, "This was not my idea, Collins. Don't make me sit in the hall."

She looked so much like a kid afraid of being scolded that Collins couldn't help throw his head and laugh. She grinned wryly. "She got me up at six in the morning, Collins."

He grinned and shook his head. "C'mere." He pulled her fully inside and shut the door. He started to the kitchen, then turned back to face Abby. He cocked an eyebrow. "Wait a damn minute. If she woke you up at six, then it's ..." he glanced down at his watch. "Aw, shit!" He poked his head in his bedroom. "Dave! Dave, get up." Dave waved a hand at him and murmured something sleepily. "Dave, it's seven. You're gonna be late for work."

"Fucking hell!" Dave was out of bed in seconds. His legs tangled in the sheets; he lost his balance, fell, kicked them off, then rushed to the bathroom.

Collins turned around and chuckled at Abby's sleepy expression. "I think Maureen actually did us a favor."

Abby glared at him. "Speak for yourself. I personally like sleeping in." A loud crash accompanied by a few choice words coaxed a reluctant smile out of. "And so does Dave, apparently."

Collins smirked back at her, but his retort was cut short as Dave burst into the room in a whirlwind of papers. Collins bent over to kiss as he ran past, and then, with "Bye, honey!" Dave was out the door.

Abby stared after him for a moment. "Does that happen a lot?"

Collins chuckled. "More than you'd think, girl. Dave has never woken up to an alarm clock. Ever."

"And what's your excuse?" Abby questioned dryly.

He sat on the couch, pulled down his cap (which he had actually worn to bed), and spread his arms wide. "Darling, it is my day _off_. I hit snooze."

Abby grinned and sat down next to him. She was silent for a few minutes, and Collins caught her glancing at him. Not opening his eyes, he remarked "Better just say it, Abigail."

"Abigail? Who calls me Abigail?" asked Abby, bewildered enough to be temporarily put off her question, whatever it was.

"Me. When I want to. I like the name Abigail. And it's your name, right? So what's your question?" Collins settled further into the couch. Favor or not, Maureen was definitely on his bad side for waking him up that early.

There was a pause. "How did you get AIDS?" Abby said in a rush.

Collins sat up slowly and dragged of his cap. "Well, well. We are in an interesting mood this mornin', huh, Abigail?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry. That was totally wrong to ask. I've just been wondering, and ... I shouldn't have asked."

Collins smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Abs. But, damn, that came out of nowhere. No one's asked me that since, um, well, Meems. When I met her." He looked at Abby for a minute, considering, then beckoned her to follow him.

He led her to his room, then motioned for her to sit down on his bed. Then he reached down below them and pulled out a shoebox. Out of it he got a few pictures. Abby saw one and smiled. "That's Angel, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that was my Angel." He smiled at it sadly for a moment before putting it aside. "Now this," he said, pointing at the picture in his hand, "was Haley."

Abby looked at her quizzically. "Collins, that's a kid. What does that have to do with you getting ..." She looked Collins over and her eyes widened. "Oh, Collins. Ew."

Collins couldn't help laughing again. "When I was high school, I needed a blood transfusion. Don't ask why; it's too long a story. She was in the next room over, and she was my blood type. She had no idea she had AIDS. She died when she was just nineteen years old." He stared at the picture sadly.

Abby looked at it, too. Collins could see tears in her eyes. Better to know, he thought. Better to think about it now rather than get screwed by it later. "And Angel got it from her first boyfriend. Some asshole that was just the first person to want her after she started wearing skirts." Abby glanced up at him. He shrugged. "As long as we're putting things out in the open, sharing stories and everything."

Abby nodded, then turned her attention back to the pictures. "All of them died from AIDS," Collins told her. She didn't even look at him, as if she'd known. Deciding he'd depressed her enough, he left her alone to think and went to lie down on the couch, and promptly fell asleep.

He was woken up a few hours later by a loud bang, followed by footsteps racing down the stairs. He poked his head out the door just in time to see Mark dash by, looking furious. Collins looked up to the other staircase, where Roger and Mimi were standing, looking anxious. "What the hell'd ya do to him?" asked Collins, awed. Mark was a hard one to rattle.

Mimi sighed. "We didn't tell him we were engaged."

"WHAT?" Collins bounded up the stairs and pulled Roger into a bear hug. "You two, married?" He lifted Mimi up and spun her around, which elicited some giggles out of her. When he set her down, he hugged the two of them together.

"So you're happy," Roger commented in a muffled tone from Collins shoulder.

Collins pulled back. "Course I am. Why wasn't he?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Apparently he's a little touchy about people keeping secrets from him right now. He's just pissed off at the world right now, 'cause of Abby and all."

Collins gave him a look. "And it had nothing to do with the fact that you're his best friend?" Roger shuffled his feet guiltily but didn't reply.

"Collins? Roger? What's going on?" Abby emerged from the apartment, obviously having woken up from a nap.

Roger and Mimi exchanged uneasy glances, and Collins sighed. "Roger was being a dumbass and Mark got fed up. He'll be back in an hour or two."

"Good." Abby bounded up to Roger. "I think I've got something I can do to get him back. I need your help though."

AN: Suspense! I know, you hate me. But you'll (hopefully) love me later! Well, I want this up, so I'll simply say: Love? Hate? Review! Oh, and if you think Collins' voice is wrong, tell me. Because I wasn't too sure on that. Eh, well.


	22. Mark and Abby: Last Chance

AN: Ok, something I'm kinda worried about this chapter, because I've seen authors been flamed by in this before. There's a song in this chapter. But no, I am not trying to be Jonathon Larson. I can't write songs like him, and I am perfectly aware of that. But I did write a song, and it is in here. Think of Michelle Branch and Anna Nalick when you read this, because that's more my song sound. So ... yeah. Go easy on me.

I now have over 15000 hits. Major thanks to all of you reading, especially after all these chapters and all the times my computer's crapped out on me and everything else. You guys rock so hard!

New favorite song – "4ever" by The Veronicas. It kicks ass so very, very much!

Look, reviews!

EAmphetamine – Aw! Thanks! I heart you, too. Especially your reviews. Reviews are majorly awesome.

Bohogirl – Yup – for now, anyway. Thank you very much! I'm glad I made you laugh. Well, that's Mark – unpredictable. Don't think about that sentence too much. Oh, it did. It really did.

Libby – You'll see, you'll see. Look! Update!

Caitlin – No, I didn't die – though a surprising amount of people thought I did. I suppose if I were you guys, though, I would've been worried, too. However, it has more to do with the death of my computer. My evil, evil computer. Anyway ... Oh my God, thank you! I do kinda know what you mean ... not in reference to mine being like a novel (thank you again), but how a good portion of fanfic is just fans writing what they think without actually having much thought about how it translates into a story. I get so excited when I read well-written ones, it's insane. Collins to me is hard to write because he's both a professor as well as a bohemian. The two are very complicated to mix. Everyone seems to think Mark's been whiny lately. I could defend him again, but I think this chapter will help with that. I hope that a chapter within three days equals forgiveness. Oh! I'm so sorry! Maybe this chapter will be a big happy boost – I think it will be. Of course, it might not be. It all depends ... Congrats! As for small parts, at least your character has a real name. Mine's "Diva." Celebration for those with little parts! I am totally motivated. And I'm really sorry about that last response. Have I mentioned? My computer is EVIL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, but I do own my song. How cool is that?

Last Chance

Mark was pissed. Not at Roger. Not at Mimi. Not even at Abby. No, he had finally got around to being pissed at himself.

He'd had no right to get that mad at Mimi and Roger. Sure, Roger should have told him. He was Mark's best friend, after all. Mark should've been the first to know. He should've been helping pick out the ring. But Roger was trying to surprise Mimi, and Mark could respect that. So yeah, he was a little ticked, and he had a right to be. But really, he was just being an ass. No. He was being worse than an ass. He was being pre-Mimi Roger. And that was just not a pleasant thing to be.

He was being stupid, and he knew it. He'd known that everyone had AIDS. And finding one more person had it shouldn't do so much to him. Mark knew it was probably because, for the first time, he was actually in love. He thought Maureen had been his first love. It was a bit of relief that she hadn't been. She was amazing, she was vibrant, she was moving at a million miles per hour, and he was swept up. But he hadn't been in love.

He was now. And he'd fucked it up.

So now here he was, sitting on Maureen and Joanne's couch, royally pissed off at himself. He apparently wasn't the only one. Joanne had been giving him her lawyer look. It was a fairly scary look. Maureen didn't seem upset yet, but it probably wouldn't be long until she was fed up with him, too. Still, he couldn't seem to figure out what to do. He couldn't go forward and he couldn't go back. So he was just sitting on the couch, waiting for something to come to him.

He vaguely recognized the sound of the phone ringing. He didn't pay attention to Maureen's conversation to whoever it was talking to her until Maureen hung up and plopped onto the couch next to him.

"Mark, do you want to go see Roger tonight?" Maureen was bouncing a little bit, which was odd to Mark. "Well, not really tonight. More like in an hour. Or less. So we'd have to leave, like, now."

Mark thought about it for a moment. He wasn't ready to talk to Abby yet, but Roger he could handle. "Sure. Why not?"

Maureen squeaked and grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the couch. "Joanne! Joanne, come on!"

Joanne burst from their room, flustered. "What? What's wrong?"

"We're going to see Roger play!" Maureen was unnaturally excited. Joanne raised an eyebrow at Mark, who shrugged. Maureen rolled her eyes at the two of them. "MOVE!" she bellowed, shoving Mark at the door and grabbed Joanne's hand and pulled.

Mark had to admit, he'd never gotten to the club faster. Maureen had managed to make Joanne and Mark run there in ten minutes – apparently they didn't have time to catch a cab or take the metro. Mark sat down at the first seat he saw to catch his breath.

Roger looked at Abby. "You ready for this?"

Abby nodded feebly. "I screwed up. I need to fix it. This is the only way I know how ... even if it is in front of like two hundred people, and all of our friends, and he may hate it, and ..."

Roger laughed a little, took her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She gazed back at him nervously. "It's ok. You're good, and he loves you. It'll work out." He grinned mischievously. "And I can guarantee you that this works. Not only can the right song get someone back, it can save lives."

Abby laughed. "Right, Rog."

Roger just smiled. "Remind me to tell you the story behind that sometime, ok, Abs? I'm going out now." With that, he left her, feeling as if she was going to either cry or puke. She settled for running the words for her song over and over in her head.

"Hey, everyone! Our first song tonight is the song that I wrote for my baby. Hope you guys like it." Roger flashed a quick smile at Mark which Mark returned. As the opening chords to "Your Eyes" were struck, Mark scanned the room. Seeing his friends at the bar where Mimi was working, he went to sit next to them.

Dave turned around. "No Abby, sweetie. Don't worry." Collins looked down and Benny shook his head, while Joanne and Maureen exchanged glances. Mark didn't know how to tell any of them that he almost wished that she was there.

The song ended without Mark saying a word. It took him a second to realize that the band wasn't playing another song.

"I know I'm supposed to play for another few hours. But I'm going to go take a break with my fiancée," Dave and Maureen practically had heart attacks as they each grabbed Mimi's hand and started jumping up and down, knocking over their stools, "hell, yeah, I said fiancée! My friend Abby Rosenbaum is taking over. You'll know her from Tuesday nights. Big hand for her!"

And from behind the curtain, Abby emerged. Mark's mouth suddenly went completely dry.

Abby licked her lips. How could she sing if there was absolutely no moisture in her mouth? It wasn't even the crowds of people. Those she could handle in her sleep. It was the guy looking completely bowled over at the bar in the glasses that was terrifying her.

She cleared her throat. "Hi, everyone! This goes out to this great guy I'm in love with, who I hope is going to forgive me. It's called 'Beautiful Breakdown.'"

She settled her guitar across her chest, then nodded at the band.

_I love you_

_Is that still enough?_

_Now you're older and colder_

_And I'm none of that stuff_

_You want me_

_But you won't let me in_

_You say over and over_

_You can't get hurt again_

Mark couldn't seem to do anything but stare. Only one thing entered his brain: this was what Maureen had been so damn excited about.

_I'm trying to break through_

_I'm trying to get to you_

_But you won't listen to me_

_In this beautiful breakdown_

_You give me the run around_

_And I wish you could see_

_No matter what you may say_

_You are wonderful to me_

Abby stole a quick glance at Mark. He wasn't even moving. She couldn't tell if it was working. What if this made things even worse? She really didn't know of anything else to try.

_You are in_

_Every thought that I make_

_And I want you and haunt you_

_With every breath you take_

_Please wake up_

_Come on, just open your eyes_

_The world is tragic but magic_

_I just want to stop these lies_

Roger leaned over to Mark. "Don't let her get away, man." Mark looked at him and swallowed. As if he didn't know that. The question was, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

_I'm trying to break through_

_I'm trying to get to you_

_But you won't listen to me_

_In this beautiful breakdown_

_You give me the run-around_

_And I wish you could see_

_No matter what you may say_

_You're wonderful to me_

Abby didn't even look at him. She just couldn't anymore. She couldn't even think anymore. She was hurting and hopeful at the same time, and it was all she could do to keep singing.

_You're everything I've ever wanted_

_If you could just let me keep it_

_Stop trying to run from what's coming_

_Hold my hand and meet it_

_Because I'm trying to break through_

_I'm trying to get to you_

_But you won't, you won't listen to me_

Mark looked at her. He loved this girl. So what the hell was he doing?

_In this beautiful breakdown_

_You give me the run around_

_And I wish you could see_

_No matter what you may say_

Mark jumped out of his seat. Behind him, he could hear all his friends screaming with excitement. Maureen called out, "GO GET HER!"

_It doesn't matter what you say_

_Yeah, no matter what you may say_

_You are wonderful to me_

Mark was on the stage before the final chords were played. Abby turned to him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Hi," Abby said nervously.

"Hi," Mark replied, laughing a little. Abby smiled hopefully.

They stared at each other for another minute. Mark finally started talking. "I'm so sorry. I was being such an ass ..."

She cut him off. "No, I'm sorry. I screwed up so bad ..."

Suddenly, he blurted out, "I love you."

The look on her face was brilliant. "Really?"

He couldn't help grinning at that. "Really." He pulled her to him and kissed her as if he wasn't ever going to let her go. Which he didn't think he ever would.

When they broke apart for a moment, she smiled up at him. "I love you, too, you know."

Mark chuckled. "I hope so. Because if not, all those people are going to be disappointed." He gestured at the crowd of people who were cheering and whistling at them, including their friends (Maureen, Mimi and Dave had commenced jumping up and down in a circle, going "Oh my God! Oh my God!").

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh. Right." She grabbed the mike. "Roger, get your ass back up here. I'll catch you guys later." She looked Mark up and down. "Much later." She jammed the mike back in its stand, grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him behind the curtain.

As soon as they were out the back of the club, Mark pulled her to him and kissed him, slowly and carefully, taking to memorize exactly how she felt. When he finally pulled away, Abby looked worried. "What's wrong?" Mark asked. He didn't feel like anything could be wrong right now.

Abby's lip quivered. "Mark, I'm so sorry. I mean, I should've ..."

Mark put his hand over her mouth. "Abs. It's ok."

She looked slightly more hopeful. "But what about ...?"

He shook his head. "We'll figure it out." Heraised his eyebrowsand pulled her closer. "Did I tell you I loved you?"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you mentioned it."

He smiled down at her. "Good," he whispered, before bending down to kiss her again.

AN: So? What'd ya think?

I know some of you may be thinking that this is the end of my lovely fic. But it's not! Though, since my show starts in a week and a half, it may be a while before I update again. Especially since I need to update my Harry Potter fic first – read that! Sorry, I had to do that.

Remember, I'm not exactly a song writer. I just thought that out of all my ideas to get the two of them back together, that was the best one. Trust me, I don't think you'd like the others I'd thought up. Be nice, please. I mean, you can say that you don't like the song, of course. But please no "You suck! Never write songs again! Crawl into hell and die." Because that's just not friendly.

Officially, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. It seems fitting, what with the build-up and all.

Ok, I'm out. Love? Hate? Please review!


	23. Benny: A Meeting of the Musicians

AN: I'm going to be straight-up here. I suck. I know it. But I do have reasons! I do! And here they are: I was in a show for two weekends, meaning three hell weeks with no time to write. After this, my computer died. And I don't mean just died, I mean really **died**. In fact, after a week of banging on the monitor (this is my version of fixing computers, which may be why they break so much), my dad got a _guy_ to come fix it. Turns out one _guy_ wasn't enough. It took an entire **team **of _guys_ to fix the damn thing. This turned into spring break, at which point I did a bad thing. See, without my computer, I started writing this story on notebook paper, about this girl whose world is turned upside down when her best friend starts dating the most popular girl in school, her mom wants to become involved in her life again, and her worst enemy trades places with one of her closest friends. All in two months! Yup, I know. So I got caught up in working on that, and I forgot to write this! I know! Bad! So then I remembered a couple days after break. Unfortunately, at this point I was in Disney World on a band trip. By the way, they almost LEFT me there! I KNOW! Anyway, I got back, and **BAM**! AP Exam time! And SAT II! It was as I got home today that I realized that, minus some Psych study, I had a little free time, and I immediately rushed off to write this story. And when I say little, I mean little. I have a five hour rehearsal tomorrow. And I need to write more in HP very, very soon. But now I have barely any homework, as soon as Psych AP is done, and I have time to write for you lovely people, and without all the breaks in between, because yay! Schools almost out.

What do I have to say? WATCH VERONICA MARS! That is all I have to recommend after all this time. Why? VM is THE best show on the TV EVA! I mean, I nearly stopped watching because of VD, but the Sway dance happened, and I'm all obsessed all over again! Yay for VM!

Now you know reviewers rock my world, so here's the love for the anons:

EAmphetamine: Aw, thanks! I'm glad that people seemed to not hate my song, because I've seen it burn quite few fanfic writers. He is, isn't he? Hee. LoVe is in the Air ... sorry, anyway. I will be mentioning Angel soon, I hope. I've had this Dave/Collins scene in my head for a while, and I really hope I find a place to stick it in soon.

BohoGirl – Well, she did:D Thank ya very much! That's what I was thinking. I'm glad you liked that, pre-Mimi Roger. He was an uptight little emo rocker, wasn't he? I'm really sorry you had to wait this long, but it will never, ever, ever be this long again, I swear!

Caitlin – Aw! Well, you can be my favorite person too after the cast of Veronica Mars! Oh, and Oprah. But don't feel bad. VM is my life and Oprah is my God. You totally rank over Johnny Depp, and if you knew me, you'd know that is HUGE. I'm glad stuff is going good. The theatre totally rocks. Yesterday, I went to rehearsal totally drained, and going there was like getting ten cups of coffee all at once! Thanks very much! I absolutely can't stand those meek girls who wait around for their guys, so I couldn't do that to Abby. I mean, it's one thing to not know where he stands and waiting for him to make up his mind – not for too long, but yeah – but just standing around, doing nothing? Ugh. What does that accomplish? I'll tell you. Nothing. Sorry, rant over. I'm happy you liked that line. Thanks so much on all the counts! And doesn't she? Love her. Though I can't afford her CD.

Disclaimer: If I owned Rent, I could afford Anna Nalick's CD. Hell, I could afford Anna Nalick. She'd follow me around, singing like crazy at all the appropriate times. I'd have my own personal soundtrack for my life! But I digress.

**A Meeting of the Musicians**

Benny bent over to pack up his saxophone. He was playing every other day now. He had been at so many weddings it was spinning his head. If he had to play "Celebration" on his sax one more time, he was shoving up someone's ass. He didn't care if they were eighty and constipated. It was going up there.

"Hey, man!" Todd swaggered up to him with all the confidence of a man thoroughly smashed. "Or should I say _Eugene_?"

Benny looked him over with cynical amusement. "How is it," he asked, putting his extra reed into his case and snapping it shut, "that every damn one of these things you manage to get drunk off your ass?"

Todd grinned up at him cheekily. Then his face fell. "You're not leaving me here, are ya Ben?"

Benny grinned at him. "I am. I have other things to do. And I don't need to get drunk off of free wine every night."

Todd's face darkened into a scowl. "I'm going to be very angry with you in the morning for abandoning me," he warned Benny, shaking his finger warningly at the stand a couple inches to Benny's left.

Benny laughed. "Todd, you won't remember this in the morning. You never do." He waved good-bye to the incapacitated musician and headed for the door. He wanted to get home in time to get some of whatever it was Mimi was making for dinner. After Roger had teased her about not being able to cook, Mimi had spent the whole day throwing around pots and pans and ingredients, and cursing in Spanish under her breath. If he hurried, he could get home before someone wanted a midnight snack and ate whatever Mimi had managed to save for him.

He was almost out when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see a girl a couple years younger than him striding after him. He recognized her as the violin player who he'd been seeing every few performances for the past two months. She was striding to him purposefully, which confused him. How did she know his name? He stopped next the door and waited for her.

"Benny?" The girl stopped and breathed in deeply. He nodded. She smirked. "Your friend Bob or something told me who you were."

"Todd," he corrected automatically, still wondering what this had to do with anything.

Her smirk deepened. "I saw you looking at me earlier."

Benny's jaw dropped. He had no idea how to respond to that. Besides the fact that it was so forward, he was fairly sure he hadn't been staring. Tonight, anyway. He knew in the past he would've said something witty and pig-like. But spending time with so many unavailable women had softened his tongue.

And as much as he didn't want to admit, this girl, with one fell swoop, had just knocked him on his ass.

She didn't seem to notice this, however. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, out of the door and onto the street. "God, it's good to get out of there," she exclaimed, fanning her face empathetically. She smiled at him as he gaped at her. She released his hand, then stuck hers back out. "I'm Ren," she told him decidedly as he took her hand in his in a bewildered sort of way. Before he could shake it, she pulled him along the street again. "My favorite place is just a little ways from here. It's lucky that this wasn't that fancy of a wedding, or we'd have to go the subway. The Life Cafe rocks so much. Have you been there? Well, it has the best fucking food anywhere. Plus it's got the best people there, all the bohos and everything. No major suits. Not usually anyway."

She took a deep breath and Benny's mouth opened a little more. Was this girl for real? If he hadn't witnessed Mimi high a hundred times, he would've thought she was hopped up. But no. She was stone-cold sober and talking faster than he thought was possible. And what did she want with him?

Before any of these things could actually make it to his mouth, he was pulled through the doors of the Life and sat down in a booth. Ren looked at him seriously over their table. "Do you know you rock at playing the sax?"

Benny stared at her for a moment. Then he burst out laughing, the fullest laugh he'd had in what seemed like years. Since before money got in the way of him and Roger and Mark. He didn't think he'd laughed like this, honestly, since he'd met Alison. And in five minutes, this girl had him laughing like he was dying. And he couldn't stop.

They ordered food, and they talked. Benny told her about jazz, and Ren countered with classical. He chatted casually about Alison and she made a few jokes about her AIDS. He noticed how her green dress brought out eyes, and he caught her gaze lingering on him longer than necessary. Their knees bumped under the table like high school freshmen on a first date, and they debated whether performance protests were politically useful or not. Benny realized he'd left his sax at the hall, and he didn't even care. One of his band mates would find it. They didn't leave until they were kicked out two hours later, by a hysterical waiter, and they left with their fingers entwined.

After a minute or two of actually silent walking, Ren stopped. Benny looked at her and she smiled at him sadly. "We passed my street," she informed him, obviously trying not to look hopeful.

He wanted to make a move. He really did. But he'd just got out of the most disastrous relationship he could've imagined, and he wasn't sure if he could get into what looked like it was going to be a whirlwind romance. Anyway, they'd known each other for what, three hours? The Old Benny would've had her in his apartment by now, but this New Benny that he'd been noticing lately, which was a lot like the Benny before the money, didn't want that for her. Still, the disappointment was evident in his voice as he replied, "Ok. See at the next meeting of the underpaid musicians." Seeing the confusion in her face, he grinned. "Crappy wedding," he clarified.

"Oh," she nodded. She'd been talking nonstop all night, and he felt horrible for making her speechless like this. "See you then." She hesitated a moment, then turned and headed down the street.

Benny had just begun to berate himself (which went something like, "Stupid Benny! Dumbass Benny! Stupid dumbass Benny!") when he heard Ren call his name. He turned to see her looking at him. "Are you going to be at the Mackenzie wedding next week?" she shouted to him.

"Yeah," he called back. "I'll show you some real jazz, and you'll forget all about classical."

She grinned. There was a long pause while Benny tried to figure out what to say. Then Ren strode across the snow-covered sidewalk and attacked his mouth with hers.

When they broke apart five minutes later, Ren's back was pressed to the brick wall of the nearest store, and Benny's hands were resting on her waist possessively, even though he had no idea how they got there. Ren didn't seem to mind, though. She grinned up at him. "It's been a while since I've done that," she informed him cheerfully.

Benny drew her closer to him. "We shouldn't do this, you know."

She nodded at him, chewing her bottom lip. "We both have relationship issues, you with Alison, and me with AIDS."

He nodded back vigorously as her hands snaked around his neck. "And we've known each other for a couple of hours."

"We have baggage," she added as his fingers played with a strand of her hair.

"We have no idea if this will work out. Relationships aren't supposed to start this fast," he reminded her as she rubbed her hands on the back of his neck and the top of his back.

"This is very wrong," she said, smirking.

"A horrible idea," he concurred.

He pressed his lips to hers, and captured her mouth quickly so they couldn't say anything else. It was insane, and he didn't care.

When he got home that night, Roger was on the couch. The sound of the door jerked him awake, and he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked Benny over blearily. "Where've you been?"

Benny shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he laughed. Roger's eyebrows quirked at the sound, and Benny thought of something. "Why are you on the couch, Rog?"

Roger grinned sheepishly. "Well, Mimi was so smug about her cooking, and I ..."

Benny laughed again. "Enough said. I'll see you in the morning ... if Meems hasn't killed you by then." He chuckled as he closed the door, leaving a very confused Roger on the masking-taped couch.

AN: I know this isn't amazing. Honestly, I'm so dead tired, I'm quite amazed that I got this far. But here it is in all its glory. Or not glory. I don't know. Too tired. I had two SAT II's this morning plus an SAT class. A three-hour SAT class. Plus I had Psych studying. So wiped. Anyway, watch Veronica Mars, which rocks, and listen to "The Future Freaks Me Out" by Motion City Soundtrack, because it's awesome, and I found a free download that I've been listening to for the past hour. Lovely.

As for the last chapter being the longest chapter of my wonderful fic? Well, I don't think it is any longer. Oh, well. I guess a long update is needed to make up for the fic drought. And it's by, like, ten words. Anyway. Just thought you'd like to know.

Love? Hate? Review!


	24. Abby: Morning Surprises

AN: Ouch. I guess this teaches me a lesson. Never go away again. Also, if I do, I should not update when nobody else is awake. Oh well. Too late to do anything about it now. I must remind you guys one more time that Veronica Mars has its season finale tonight, and it's totally worth seeing. I can't wait. YAY!

Now that that's out...

Guess what? I'm in Footloose! It is SO MUCH fun. The music is all upbeat, and I'm doing it at my outside of school theatre group, so the people are so much better. It's awesome! Also, now my choir's singing "For Good" from Wicked. Mr. Schmidt is officially the world's best choir director.

Mk, so thanks to those that reviewed! Here's the anons:

EAmphetamine – HA! That was great! Thanks! And I think it should be mentioned that musicians are just as poor as us struggling actors, singers, dancers, and writers.

BohoGirl – I hate studying for this stupid thing! I seem to have no _implicit memory_ and will have to rely on my _explicit memory_, which I suspect will result in me having _amnesia_ as soon as I get in the testing room. Ha! I do know this stuff. Ok, I was looking at the book the whole time, but the fact that I used them correctly is a good sign. I understand what I'm reading! If they give me two more weeks, I may actually memorize it. Dude! Freaky! It's fun when stuff like that happens. I like good-guy Benny, too. I always saw him in there, just waiting to break out. I know! I don't do many parties with my flute, but every time I sing at anything, it's all they want me to sing. And I'm a girl! Grr that song! I know the feeling. Thank God one of my exams was English – no studying required:D

Disclaimer: Yes. I'm Jonathan Larson's ghost incarnate. My daddy's Willy Wonka and my mom's Elphaba, if you're curious. Wouldn't that just be the most screwed up kid ever?

**Morning Surprises**

Abby was awakened by singing. And not particularly good singing. This was joined by two people with better voices, but still. It wasn't a particularly good way to start the morning. She moaned slightly and buried her head further into Mark's chest.

"What the hell is that?" Mark murmured, annoyed, without even opening his eyes.

She giggled at his grumpiness, even though she'd been feeling the same way just moments before. "I think Benny tried to sing, and Mimi and Roger decided to encourage him." Her voice was muffled by his skin, but she made no effort to move. She took a deep breath, almost trying to inhale them. It was almost unfair that people could be happy like this.

"Benny sings?" This warranted some attention, though apparently only to the extent of opening one eye. "I thought Mimi and Roger were fighting."

She finally drew back a little, but only enough so he could see her when she smiled up at him. "When aren't they? As if it ever lasts."

Mark cocked his head to listen better and his eyes widened with disbelief. "Are they singing 'Celebration'?"

She listened for a second too. "I actually think they are."

"Who spiked Benny's drink with happy pills?" questioned Mark in an awed voice.

"Who cares? As long as he isn't depressed today." She bit her lip, remembering what day it happened to be. "Speaking of which ..." She leaned up to capture Mark's attention with her lips. After they broke from their slow leisurely kiss, she whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Mark reached behind her head and pulled her back to him. A few minutes later, he let her go and replied "Happy Valentine's Day."

Abby looked up at him happily, feeling that rise of feelings she always felt when she was near him. She couldn't believe that she'd almost lost him a month ago, and that she'd woken up next to him nearly every day since. She'd been afraid for him for about two minutes before he reminded her that if no one else, he knew he had to be careful. Even now, she'd be afraid for him, but she'd forget about it the moment she kissed him. It was selfish, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she had to imprint herself on him before she had to leave him.

Thinking about all this, but not (in that way that when you think of something often enough, you don't have to remember all the things you think about in reference to that particular topic to know the general gist of your thought flow, and its usual conclusion), Abby told Mark in a completely serious and heartfelt voice, "I love you."

Mark got an odd look in his eye that made Abby both giddy and nervous at the same time. He ran his hand through his hair, looked down at the bed, then back up at her. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Abby's mouth dropped open. The only thought she was able to formulate out of her shock was, _I really didn't see that coming._ Which she really hadn't.

Anything else she could've thought or said was interrupted by Roger bursting through the door. "Oh God, aren't you two up yet?" Roger asked, rolling his eyes. He didn't wait for an answer before smirking at Mark. "You have to get out here. Benny's in love."

Mark's gaze lingered on Abby's eyes a moment longer, searching for an answer. But Abby none to give him. Sensing this, Mark sighed and dropped his eyes. "Yeah. I'll be out in a second."

Roger, being Roger, didn't notice the odd vibe in the room, and barreled out just as suddenly as he barreled in, crying "Tell me who!" Mark didn't look at Abby as he quickly put on the clothes closest to him. He practically ran to the door and out of the room.

Even though Abby felt she and Mark should talk about this, she was perfectly content to let him go. She was still processing.

She sat up in the bed and pulled his pillow over to her. It smelled like him, mostly soap and a little aftershave. Did she even have to think about this? It was only her past relationships screwing with her head right now. Mark and Abby weren't exactly the normal couple. They'd meshed from day one, and they'd been going at light speed ever since. Plus, it wasn't as if she hadn't been spending all her time here anyway. It was just a question of moving her remaining stuff from Maureen and Joanne's, and she'd be with Mark as much as she could be. In fact the only thing that she could even come up with that was a problem was the fact that his mattress was nearly not big enough for the two of them, and they could fix that, especially now that she was working a couple more nights at a different club, as well as the odd wedding with Benny's band. She grinned joyfully and clutched Mark's pillow tighter. She was going to be moved in with Mark. Officially. She buried her head in the pillow and shrieked joyfully.

A minute or so later, she walked happily out into the loft and sank onto the couch with a dreamy sigh. Mimi came over and looked her up and down. A knowing smirk made its way to her features. "Girl, what has that boy done to you?" she tutted, hand on hip.

"Nothing," Abby reported sublimely. After a moment of thought, she added, "and everything."

Mimi gave her a stern glare. "You know you're not getting away with that, right?"

Abby nodded, then smiled a little. "Mark asked me to move in with him."

Mimi waited for a moment, then added, "And you said yes," as if there was no other answer to the question. Which, of course, in Abby and Mark's case, there really wasn't.

Abby giggled a little, surprising herself. "He really didn't give me a chance to."

Mimi opened her mouth and Abby finished quickly, "But I completely intend to as soon as I can."

Mimi laughed and handed her some coffee. "Well, your boy went off with mine to follow Benny and see who his mystery girl is. I'm thinking they'll lose him in about five minutes."

Abby peered up at her. "Benny has a mystery girl?"

Mimi's smirk widened. "Some _chica_ he met at the wedding last night. He's head over ass for her already, and he won't tell us her name. Said something about 'jinxing it.'" She sighed and dropped down next to Abby and told her sadly, "It's almost as if he doesn't trust us." She grinned wickedly, ensuring that Benny wasn't entirely in the right.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever!" Maureen exclaimed as she vaulted over the couch and bounced happily on Abby's other side.

She reached for Abby's coffee, but Abby moved it away, shaking her head. "No coffee for you, Mo. You are never allowed coffee again."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I'm that bad!" Mimi and Abby both raised their eyebrows. Maureen scowled back at them. "Then fine!" She got up off the couch and looked down at them. "I won't tell you what I was going to tell you." She sauntered to the door, opened it, and paused. "Oh. Except to tell you this." She smiled evilly. "I know who Benny's new girlfriend is. And it's good. It's really, really good."

She exited and slammed the door, leaving Mimi and Abby on the couch with twin gaping mouths and the same burning curiosity.

AN: Hee. Ah, the cliffhanger. Why is it good? Well only REVIEWING will help you find out! I may not now what the ratio is now, because my calculator was stolen, but I know this: it's very, very bad. Like 300 people read the last chapter, and over 700 more read various other chapters, and I only got four reviews. Therefore I warn you: review!

I'm sorry this is going up late again, but that darn studying got in the way. Wish me luck! And I swear, Harry Potter will be updated! Soon! I promise!

Love? Hate? Review!


	25. Roger: Best Day

AN: Ok, what Maureen meant to say was "I'm NOT that bad!" Silly Maureen, mixing up her words like that. Heh-heh.

Anyway...

On Tuesday, one of the best hours of television ever graced my screen. What was this moment? Veronica Mars season finale! There's love, there's mystery, there's death, and there's moments that make you go "Oh my God. OH MY GOD!" which is the highest compliment that a TV show can receive. And, best of all, there was the reunion of the hottest TV ship ever – LoVe (Logan and Veronica). It was so, so, so good. I squeed. Quite a few times. I'm still riding out the euphoria. God. Damn.

There are other good shows having their finales these next couple weeks. I'm seeing like a hundred, but the ones I recommend are:

Veronica Mars (duh)

Gilmore Girls

That 70's Show

Smallville

House

Those are my personal favorites, even though I don't follow House as closely as I could. And should, I know. But VM and Gilmore Girls are top priority, so House keeps getting set on the backburner with all my activities. Mainly because I don't own TiVo and only like five tapes, meaning that watching the shows I want to requires a lot of juggling.

On the music front, I'm loving my new Reliant K CD. It's really cool in the fact that it's seamless in its transition from song to song. It's the first Christian CD I've owned in a while. Which doesn't make a damn bit of sense, because not a single one of the songs has anything to do with Christianity. I mean, I know I'm not actually Christian anymore, because I don't see how singing about how it sucks for your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend that he dumped her and now he realizes how cool the girlfriend is but she's yours now really has anything to do with Christianity. If you can explain how they're a Christian band, please explain it to me. Because I can't figure it out.

You know, I took the AP exam, so you'd think that I'd be done with the stupid subject. Nope. I have a bunch of homework that I'm avoiding doing by writing this. Oh, well.

You know that reading reviews makes me giddy. Anons:

EAmphetamine – You said "WOAH!" This makes me giggle. Yup. It's all very crazy, huh? I came back swinging.

BohoGirl – Ugh. Stupid Psych. I'll ask what you thought about the second essay question in about twelve hours when I can't be arrested for doing so. Or my test invalidated. They never really made that clear. I'm glad you liked it. I don't know if you'll be happy with me later on. Oops! I said too much! It's interesting you're asking for Roger because ... well, you'll see.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say, if I owned Rent, I'd currently trade it for VM. This compulsion will end in just a couple days, but in the meantime, you can know that if I ever owned Rent, I wouldn't own it anymore. So I don't own Rent!

**Best Day**

Roger peered around a corner and saw Benny enter a store that looked like it was full of jewelry. Roger grinned evilly. He knew that store, and he knew that Benny would be out of it in five minutes, once he got a look at the price tags. They probably didn't have long now until Benny met whoever this new girl was, considering they'd already been following Benny for half an hour. In that time, Roger realized that Benny was a horrible whistler and that he'd have to mock Benny later for his extensive knowledge of Bette Midler songs.

Sighing, Roger leaned on the wall and looked down at Mark. Now that he had time to think about, he realized Mark had been really quiet. He hadn't brought his camera, and he was acting – well, the only word Roger could come up with was _twitchy_.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what the hell's wrong or are you going spend this whole chase looking like someone stuck something hard up your ass all day?" Mark glanced up at Roger, obviously surprised that he'd noticed something was wrong, and Roger cocked an eyebrow. So he wasn't the most observant. He wasn't blind either, and no one could accuse Mark of being subtle.

Mark groaned and put his head in his hand. "I did something stupid."

Roger grinned. "Finally!" Mark glared up at him and Roger shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I'm always screwing up. If you listen to Mimi, I screw up every day. It's a good change, you needing help instead of me."

Mark gave him a half-smile. "Roger, is that the beginnings of sentimentality I hear in your voice?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "If it'll get you to tell what's going, sure. I'm sentimental."

Mark's smile widened for a moment, then collapsed into a frown. "I, uh, I kinda might've asked Abby to move in with me." Roger snorted with laughter. Mark groaned again, and louder. "God, I screwed up, didn't I?"

Roger grinned broadly at him. "It's been like two months, man. Did you really expect her to say anything besides no?"

"She didn't say no yet," Mark muttered, looking a little like a lost puppy, with his sad eyes asking Roger to tell him that he didn't do anything too stupid.

"She didn't say no? Then what's wrong? Do you not want her moving in now?" Roger was officially lost. This wasn't that odd, considering it was Mark, who was usually pretty far ahead of him mentally, but he should be able to handle relationship talk.

"She didn't say yes, either," Mark admitted.

Enlightenment dawned in Roger and he started laughing again. "You ran away before she could say anything, didn't you?" Mark hung his head. Roger pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair, still chuckling. "You ran like a bitch, huh?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mark pulled out of his clutch, protesting loudly. "You run like a bitch. I just leave until a more opportune moment."

"Whatever you say, Marky." Roger grinned at him cheekily. This was just too good. Really. How often did his best friend need his help, and so badly?

Mark looked down at his feet. "Is she even going to talk to me after this?"

Wow. Way to ruin a moment. Roger couldn't help but feel sorry for Mark, which took all the fun out of torturing him. "I'm sure she'll talk to you. Just stop, wait for answer, and then act next time."

"Sage advice from Roger. This is the one time I don't have my camera!" Mark lamented, staring at his empty hands.

Roger was about to make a comment about certain people's feet getting stuck in certain people's asses when he heard a coughing sound coming from behind him. He whirled around to face Benny, who was standing just behind him, tapping his foot with an annoyed expression on his face. "What the hell, guys?"

Mark and Roger exchanged panicked glances. "Shopping for our girlfriends, of course," Roger tried, smiling winningly.

Benny sighed. "Just get out of here before she ..."

"Benny! Mark! Roger!"

"... gets here." Benny looked defeated for a moment. Then something clicked in his head. "Wait. How does she know you?"

As Ren came striding into view, both Roger and Mark cracked up. Benny looked completely lost as Ren kissed on the cheek and surveyed the two friends cracking up as they leaned against the brick wall. "What's wrong with them? And how do you guys know each other?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Roger straightened up and extended his hand to point at Benny. "Ren, meet our roommate, Benjamin."

Mark extended his opposite hand and directed it towards Ren. "Benny, meet Dave's sister, Lauren." At the horrified expressions on the couple's face, he added, "yes, the people Dave's been trying to set you up with."

Roger smiled happily and informed them, "Dave will never let you hear the end of this."

This just had to be one the best day's ever, in Roger's opinion.

AN: So who guessed? Interesting situations abound!

This is a pretty short chapter, but oh well. Its kinda filler until bigger stuff comes up.

Love? Hate? Review!


	26. Mimi: News and Letters

AN: Three songs stuck in my head at the moment:

_Moodswings_, Charlotte Church

_I've Got You_, McFly

_Let's Hear It For the Boy_, Footloose

I'm having a slight British invasion at the same that Footloose is permanently imbedding itself in my head. It's making for a really weird soundtrack going on in my head. One second I'm singing "I'll go ballistic, you're making me a crazy chick" and the next "I'm waiting for a superman to sweep me off my feet."

Despite this, I'm so excited. A month to Footloose, and it rocks so hard! I actually like our Rusty's voice better than the one on the recording. She is going to get a lead on Broadway in like a second the moment she's off, I swear to God. I'm actually practicing _Let's Hear It_ right now. I can multitask:D

Ok, so I cried a lot on Thursday. First, That 70's Show ended. I have been watching that since I was twelve! Sure, I didn't get all the jokes for a couple years, but still! How depressing! And then Marissa died on The OC. If this had happened just a couple months ago, I would've thrown a party of happiness. But the evil bastards made me like her in the past five or six episodes, and now I'm sad. And even if I still didn't like her, Ben had an excellent performance as he watched her die, plus I was thinking of Julie, Kaitlyn, and, most importantly, the Fab Four (down from Fab Five just hours after it had been formed) and how it'd affect them. What is WITH my shows and killing people off? At this rate, I'm going to have permanent tearstains on my cheeks.

Guess what? I just (like 10 seconds ago) found out that Dashboard Confessional (best band EVER, but I'm so musically emo, so there you go) just came out with a new song, _Don't Wait_, so you know I now have another song stuck in my head. It's so good! If you go to the new site, you can download it free. The new CD is out in June. I'm so first in line.

Ok, finally, anons! You know I love you:

EAmphetamine – Fillers are so fun! In fact, I may just be giving you another! Oh, well. Did you explain to the person you hugged why? I may be giving you a reputation as a very friendly person ... Of course he is. He had to replace Angel. Clever is one of the requirements. Isn't it fun? I'm procrastinating right now!

BohoGirl – No, I'm not killing Roger. Or am I...? Insert evil laugh here. Thanks very much! It seems to have been popular. Heh. Ah, no. After all my shows abandoned character continuation, how could I do the same thing? Thanks again! And I can't help ... I most likely failed in the first place, so I can't be much help. I prefer to keep my very wrong ideas away from your mind so as not to poison it and result in your failure. Besides, that was an entire week ago! And longer! I don't actually retain information that long. Sorry I wasn't helpful:( Hmm. We'll see.

Charity – Most DEFINITELY still writing! As you can see. I would do the same. I love Jewish boys!

Kaslin – I am alive. It's a very nice feeling. Hee. I'm sneaky. Yay! I hope so, since it's not actually my high school, but like a sort of professional theatre for kids. Except we don't get paid, which sucks. No more wait – it's here! Well, it will be in a few hours, but whatever, you get the point.

Michelle – I wonder it's like to blow off homework in favor of fanfic ... ? Hee. All right, here's update on a weekend so as to prevent the further blowing-off of homework. And does anyone else see the dirtiness of that statement? Sorry, it had to be pointed out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the joy of having created a fanfic. That doesn't buy me a damn thing, though, so I'd rather own Rent.

**Mimi: News and Letters**

Mimi was bored. Abby had burst out in excitement an hour ago, saying something about having a surprise for Mark. Mark and Roger hadn't come back yet, and everyone else had normal jobs with normal hours, meaning she had no one to talk to. And she'd read her magazines a hundred times or more. The TV was on the fritz again, and she didn't feel like leaving the apartment at the temperature it was at outside. In short, she was stuck and screwed.

Idly, she twirled some hair in her fingers. Noting its length, she muttered a few curses in Spanish. She was going to have it cut again, and she'd promised Maureen she could do it. If she let Maureen have her way, she'd have a bob by next Wednesday. Sighing, she got up to make coffee. Benny might complain about the noise, but she found it soothing.

Just as she was pouring water into the machine, a knock came at the door. Relieved, Mimi ran to the door and yanked it open, flinging herself at Dave. "Thank God!"

Dave stepped back quickly, wide-eyed. "Hi to you too, Meems." He looked her over and asked her uneasily, "You don't have a gay crush on me, do you?"

Mimi laughed and punched his arm lightly. "I'm just bored. Please, please, please tell me you can do something with me."

Dave grinned at her, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him a little. "You're acting just like Maureen, babe." He pulled back quickly as her hand twitched. "Sorry, I can't help," he added sympathetically. "I'm on lunch break. Collins picked up your mail this morning. I'm just here to drop it back off." He proffered a small pile of letters to her. "And now I have to get back or that asshole boss of mine will have a fit. He hasn't liked me since ..."

"Since you told him off about his interpretation of some philosopher, I know, I know, Mio Dios, go!" Mimi rolled her eyes at him as she pushed him out the door.

She flipped through the mail as she wandered to the couch. Her eye caught at a letter with her name on it. At least she'd have something to do now, even if it were only reading a letter. She looked thoroughly over the front and back before slowly opening it. Scanning the contents, her jaw dropped.

And then she shrieked. Loudly. While jumping around the apartment similar to the way her little sister had done when she'd had her first crush.

Another knock came at the door. She stumbled to it blindly, to open it to Dave's worried face. "Are you ok, sweetie? I heard you screaming all the way downstairs."

She smiled hugely and flung her arms around him. "Dave! Dave, I got it! ¡Entré en el grupo! I got it! I got it!"

Dave practically squealed into her shoulder and started bouncing with her. "You got it! You got it!" He pulled back for a second. "We have to go tell Roger!"

All the happiness drained out of Mimi in a second. "Oh, shit." She wandered back to the couch, muttering, "Oh, no. Oh, crap. Oh, _shit_." She sank slowly into the cushions, running her hands through her hair and muttering.

Dave followed her to the couch slowly. "Mimi. Baby. You did tell Roger about it, didn't you?"

Mimi smiled hesitantly. "I was going to."

Dave groaned and flopped down next to her. "Mimi ..."

"Roger's gonna be pissed, huh?" Mimi asked quietly.

"Yeah, sweetie, he really is," Dave replied simply.

"¡Condénelo!" Mimi exclaimed. Dave just nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, a timid smile broke across her face. "But I got it."

Dave grinned a little. "Yeah, you did," he replied, snaking his arm around her and pulling her to his shoulder. Burrowing her head into him, Mimi gave a small contented sigh. She got it.

AN: Not my best effort, admittedly. But I'm tired, and I have another chapter from another story to get out tonight, so I had to hurry. Sorry if it isn't great, sorry that the Spanish is off (I got it off a sight, never having taken Spanish in my life), and sorry about the brand new cliffie. This is what I meant about Roger lovers being upset with me soon. Hee. Oh, well.

You know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway. Love? Hate? Review!


	27. Mark: Learning Dumbass

AN: So I just got the new The Wreckers CD, even though I hate country, because I love Michelle Branch. I like it a lot, though a couple of the songs are just too country for me. Eh, well. It's still good stuff.

Anyone see X-Men 3? HUGE disappointment! The first two were so good, too. This one was such a cop-out though. Sad.

Last Comic Standing – I HEART! Bitching funny people – who wouldn't like it?

Same with So You Think You Can Dance. Those types of shows (i.e. American Idol) become so much better when you're in drama and can actually judge for yourself AND know what the hell you're talking about.

Anons now – yay:

madame elphaba – Sorry it's been a while, but I have SATS! Thanks! I like that you're happy even though you have no idea what she got.

Bohogirl – Yup. Though I guess I don't have the best track record when it comes to killing off Roger ... heh. I love Dave, too! Hee. Sorry about that cliffhanger ... and the fact I don't even mention it ... Congratulations! Hope you had fun!

mandy – Thanks very much!

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, it's been 27 chapters. If you still think I own Rent, you probably also believe in Bigfoot and Loch Ness. In which place, please go to Scotland or whatever to look for them, then tell me what you find. The Yeti totally exists! Go true believers! Ahem. Anyway.

**Mark: Learning Dumbass**

Mark peered hesitantly into the apartment. Mimi had shoved him at it just seconds before, telling him that Abby had something to tell him and that his ass better be out of that apartment in two hours so she could surprise Roger. He didn't even ask what he wanted to (which was, "What the hell is with the women in this apartment?") because he felt that getting an ass-kicking by a pissed-off chica didn't sound like the best idea at the moment.

He closed the door quietly in an absurd hope that if he snuck over to the window he would be able to get out through the fire-escape before Abby gave him whatever surprise she was going to (like a cake, or another song) to make up for the fact that he had made such an idiot of himself and she'd let him.

It really sucked because as soon as it was, Mark really felt it was right. He really thought that she should move in. That the pace they were moving at was light-speed, but that it was ok. He didn't expect for other people to understand, but he had really, really thought she would. He had thought she would say yes right away and everything would be perfect. Instead, he'd had his heart kicked around a little and was attempting to sneak out the fire escape of his own apartment because he was too afraid of the girl outside of the apartment to leave through the door and much too afraid of the girl inside to stay. Brilliant.

It should also be pointed out that if it worked out for Mimi and Roger, let alone Maureen and Joanne, it should work for anybody.

Ok, he was being stupid. They'd known each other longer. He was just making up excuses to cover for his general, well, stupidity. He was rushing things. He was rushing things, and the best thing he could do was to give her space by getting the hell...

"Mark!" The woman had goddamn good hearing was all he'd say about that.

Abby poked her head out of their – his – whatever- room and grinned widely. She practically skipped over to him and landed a kiss on his lips before he could even begin to speak. He didn't even think of trying to stop her, and simply pulled her close. Anything that would help him keep his overly large mouth out of harm's way was a good thing.

She pulled back, a smirk on her face. "You're a dumbass, you know that?"

He wanted to protest but there wasn't a lot he could do. It was more and more apparent, really. So he just squared his shoulders and informed her, "I'm supposed stop, wait for an answer, and then act this time."

She laughed. "At least you're a dumbass that learns," she giggled, leaning her forehead on his briefly. Then she got a gleam in her eye and tugged on his hand. "Come on."

She dragged him to the room and leaped in it, spreading her arm in a proud presentation. "There!" she exclaimed with a certain decisiveness.

Mark looked at the room blankly. "Um ... it's clean?" He looked down at his bed. "And my sheets are now blue." He looked up at her. "Why are my sheets blue?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Men," she snorted. She went to his dresser and yanked open the bottom drawer. Clothes, her clothes, flashed at him, before his hopeful eyes flitted to her face.

"You're moving in?" He didn't think he could add anything else if he tried.

She seemed to feel that kissing again would be a good enough answer. He wasn't in complete agreement.

"But you didn't answer this morning," he reminded her as she pressed her lips on his cheeks and nose.

She smiled at him sweetly before pulling him in and easing her mouth onto his. When they broke, she looked at him seriously. "This is the weirdest, fastest, most intense relationship I've ever been in," she told him seriously. "In my head, I thought it was too quick. But we both know it's not. And I can't worry about things going to fast anymore." She took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, I practically live here anyway," she added impishly.

After that, he just had to kiss her. He knew she'd understand. He knew it. It turned out he was a dumbass for a completely different reason then he'd guessed. Who knew?

"I love you," she murmured as they fell on the mattress.

"I love you, too," he spoke on her lips. His head separated from hers for a moment and his eyebrows twitched up. "You know Mimi allowed us two hours in here before she kicks us out for Roger's thing – which is ...?" he attempted.

She tried not to grin in response, striving for politely curious as she completely ignored his question. "Is that so?"

"That's so," he confirmed, his hand inching up her back. "Now what, oh what," he questioned wickedly into her ear, "can we do to kill the time?"

Her laugh turned into a gasp as he buried his lips in her neck. They made a very good use of those two hours and his new blue sheets.

AN: Bawm-chica-BAWM-BAWM! Hee. Karaoke RULES! Especially when there's four theatre people singing Grease and West Side Story to twenty non-theatre people. Good times!

Did I tell you I hit twenty thousand hits? Well, I did! Thanks you guys, so much! Without you, I'd be some idiot writing for fun. Wait ... Just kidding! Love you all, and thank you so very, very much.

It was short, and filler, AGAIN, but I swear TO GOD, next chapter will be huge and important! I KNOW! The anticipation is killing you, of course!

All I have to say about my day, besides Karaoke, is that the SATS suck ass. Like seriously, seriously suck ass. Also that they cramp your hand in the first section before you can finish your last goddamn sentence in your essay and you have nine more friggin' sections to go. Ugh. I'm dead tired and I barely finished this tonight. Have fun reading! Night-night!

Oh, and like the title? Me too! Everyone should learn dumbass in my opinion. Then we'd know what the hell our president is talking about!

Love? Hate? Review!


	28. Ren, Abby, and Roger: Changing Times

AN: Ok, I know – I suck. I realize this. But my dad had cancer, my net was out, I'm giving you a really chapter, and I'm very, very, very, on-my-knees sorry. Forgive me and read on!

I have a MySpace! The blog's here: http/blog. It's like my random ANs, but more frequent and longer. So check it out as often as you want – if you want. I feel slightly self-conscious now. Ignore me while I scurry to a corner.

I love Weird Al Yankovic! Damn, that man is funny. "They seem me strolling/They laughing/They rolling their eyes cause I'm so white and nerdy/Just because I'm white and nerdy/Just because I'm white and nerdy/All because I'm white and nerdy/Holy Cow I'm white and nerdy." To "Riding Dirty." So. Humorous. Oh, and I downloaded "Don't Download This Song." And yes, I do love the irony. And I think, no, I know, that Al would approve. I guess I'm "evil hard-bitten criminal scum." Who knew? "What a bummer being you." I just can't stop!

My other songs include "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional, "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, and "Junky Love" by Christy Carlson Romano. Yay for wonderful music!

Yay for anons, too:

Bohogirl – I think the thing with torturing the prisoners has made it "learning dumbasshole." I don't care if it's not a word. I just made it into one. Mark is a funny one when he's not all emo or whatev. Hee. The Roger cliff of, what, three months. Oops. Thanks. Um, by soon, did you mean within the next six months? Cause I made that mark ... hee. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: "Go and buy the DVD like you know that you should." I don't own Rent, or Weird Al songs. All I own is the ability to turn good songs and shows into obnoxious quotes like "Eye of the Tiger" or "Fly Like an Eagle." Someone should really do something about me.

**Ren, Abby, and Roger: Changing Times**

It was an hour later, and they were still outside the store. Neither one of them had said anything. And silence was just not something Ren dealt with well.

"So." Benny tugged his jacket sleeve nervously, glanced down at the bench, then up at the sky.

"So?" Ren was not in the mood for his bullshit. It was Valentine's Day, dammit, and she didn't want to sit on a bench in front of a store because of something this stupid. "You're the guy Dave's been trying to set me up with. We're going to hear about this until we die. I know. You know. It's done. Let's move on." She stood up impatiently and brushed bench snow off her ass.

Benny stayed seated. "I can't believe I didn't know you were related to Dave. Or your full name. Or anything."

Ren rolled her eyes in frustration. "We've known each other for how long? What does is matter? I thought that going out was supposed to clear up these sort of things. So let's go out."

"I don't do stupid things," Benny informed her slowly. He straightened up and looked at her intently.

She snorted. "Really? Then get up and let's go!"

Benny shot up. "This – this thing we've got, Ren! This is a very stupid thing!"

Ren was blazing with anger in a second. "Why? Because I'm Dave's sister? Sounds you're the only stupid thing around, Benjamin."

He ran his hand over his head. "Not because of Dave! God, we've got all this shit, and we're jumping into a relationship, and it can only end badly. How did we think this was going to work? And having all of our friends involved is only going to make it worse when it doesn't! I don't ..."

He shut up pretty quickly when she slammed her lips against his. Ren decided to remember this was an effective way of winning arguments.

When they broke he looked at her seriously. "I can't be in something that isn't going to last."

She kissed him softly this time. He leaned into her, making shivers play up her back. She disconnected for a moment. "It'll last as long as I can help it." He captured her mouth again, and she pressed herself as close as she could get to him.

It was angry pizza guy who eventually broke them apart, clipping them with pizza boxes and shouting something about getting a room. As they laughed, Lauren remembered exactly why she loved this insane city. She looked up at Benny and grinned. "You're not going to be the girl in this relationship are you? Because I ..."

It was Benny who cut her off with a searing kiss this time, the kind of kiss that made her feel weak, and kind of stupid for feeling weak, because it wasn't really her style, being weak for a guy, but not really caring that she felt weak. It was complicated, that kiss.

She realized Benny knew most of this when he released her, smirking. "So, who's the girl in this relationship?" Ren didn't have a very good answer, so she punched his arm.

He glared at her a little, so she kissed his lips quickly in apology. "God, I'm freezing. Let's get the hell out of the street. You think there's anything to eat around here that doesn't cost so much I have to sell myself sexually to the owner?"

Benny wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her toward him. "Just one. A jazz club."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "You're an evil boyfriend. I'm almost willing to sell my body just to irritate you."

Benny kissed her neck. "Thoughts for later. First, you find out just why you're so wrong about jazz."

"Or it'll just confirm what I already know. Classical rules and jazz drools." She smiled at him in an infuriating way.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought we were adults. Clearly I was wrong. Because you're five years old."

Ren laughed. "I know you are, but what am I?" Not a great witticism. But it made him laugh, too. She liked it when he laughed. Even though he laughed with a kind of bravado, she still thought it was cute. Even if this was the fastest relationship she'd ever been in, and she wanted it to be the longest.

Even if the normalcy of it all, the banter and kissing and the way she fit into his arm, felt weird to her, she thought, with her lips still buzzing from his lips' touch, she was ok with that.

Mark laughed at Abby as she scoured the kitchen supplies in the crappiest store he'd ever been to. "What the hell are you doing with that?"

Abby glared at him. Wasn't it obvious? "I'm going to buy it."

Mark grinned. "Because we need a chocolate fountain now?"

Abby shook her head. "No, we don't. And this will probably break within two seconds of trying use it, since it's only ten bucks."

Mark cocked his head. "You know, I usually follow conversations better than this."

Abby grinned back at him. He was absolutely adorable, bad scarf and all. "If Mimi gets her crappy coffee machine, I want something, too." She shook the chocolate fountain box at him. "I choose this. And that's that."

Mark grabbed his camera from inside his jacket. "February 14th, 2 PM, Eastern Standard Time. Abby buys our first appliance. It is a sad, sad excuse for her to bring more chocolate than any living person should eat into the Loft. She pretends not to realize the very bad things Roger will find to do with this, that will likely involve me. If it works at all. And if we can afford chocolate to put in it."

Abby pulled his camera down and glared at him. The first thing she was going to do in that apartment was find a place to hide that thing. Or maybe she'd stick it in the chocolate fountain. "Put it down, smile pretty, and say 'yes, dear.'"

Mark stuffed the camera back, smiled brilliantly, and said "Buy a toaster."

When they walked out of the store twenty minutes later, he was still rolling his eyes as she hummed excitedly, carrying the crappiest chocolate fountain ever under her arm.

Roger was apprehensive. So much so that he was using words like apprehensive, instead of fucking scared, which was what he really meant, but would make him even more nervous and apprehensive and fucking terrified, except now he was more worried than if he had just admitted to what he had been thinking about in the first place.

And now he was babbling. In his head. Shit.

Mimi didn't do surprises. She did ass-kickings. At least then he knew what to expect. This? This made him seriously friggin' nervous. Like those few times when Mimi got quiet on him, and she wouldn't speak to him for days. He'd end up sleeping alone, and would wake up every morning that she wouldn't be on the couch, and her stuff wouldn't be in the closet. It sounded stupid, but he'd almost rather tie her down and force her to stay with him before he let her leave again. Except she'd probably break free in ten seconds, kick his ass, and then leave. If she wanted to leave him, that is.

Babbling again. Fuckfuckfuckshittyshitshit.

He drummed his fingers on the couch. He realized that the tune was Musetta's Waltz, and grinned.

"Baby?" He gulped and looked up. There was Mimi. Looking nervous. Was that good or bad? Double, triple, whatever-the-hell-comes-after-triple shit.

She sank on the couch next to him. "I got some news," she said, tracing patterns with her index finger on the hand he had let lie on the couch. "It's pretty big."

"Yeah?" Ok, his voice only scratched a little bit. And his throat was only somewhat dry. God, it was hot in here.

"I got in a dance group." She smiled at him hesitantly.

Stars exploded in Roger's brain in relief. "God, that's it?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "No, I mean – baby, that's fantastic!" He leaned over to kiss Mimi, hell, jump her bones, he was so relieved. She pulled back. Oh. It wasn't over. Dammit.

"Rog, look. I shoulda asked you first. I know that. I was just so damn excited, and you know you told me yourself I should try out more. And then, afterwards, I guess ..." She trailed off, and dropped her head. "I didn't wanna jinx it, you know? What if I didn't get in, or whatever? We would've gone through all this for nothing."

Roger's lips were dry as hell. "What's going on, Mimi?"

"I'm sorry, Roger. I screwed up, I know." Mimi was clutching his hand now, making their joined skin bright white. Neither of them noticed, too intent on the other's face.

"Mimi." It was all he could say. What the hell was happening?

"I don't have to take it, ok? It's a big opportunity, baby, so I really want to, but if you don't want to ..." Her other hand was twisting thread of hair after thread of hair, her eyes now flickering to look anywhere but at him.

"Mimi!" It was more urgent now. He couldn't get angry or comfort her until she told him what was going on, and sitting here in this limbo was killing him.

She breathed in deeply and dug her nails into his hand. She finally looked up to his eyes, meeting them in a dead stare.

"Roger, if I accept this, we have to leave New York City."

AN: Oh, my damn! I'm off to an interesting start, aren't I? Two schmoopy points of view, one dramatic. Not as long as I would've liked, it's true, but I gave a lot of viewpoints, had less anons, and I 'm tired to boot. Goddamn, I'm tired. I must go and sleep quickly. I meant to put in lots more Weird Al Yankovic quotes to sum this up, but I've got nothing. Oh, well. Hope you like, hope you review, and hope you don't hate me for being gone so long. Love? Hate? Review!

"You sit half-dressed/Eating chips off your chest/Playing Halo 2."

Look, I had one more in me!


	29. Dave: Falling Apart?

AN: Ok. I'm sick. I'm crappy. I'm not best pleased. But I was hit by inspiration, so here I am.

Blech.

Disclaimer: I say again: Blech.

**Falling Apart?**

"Roger?"

Dave looked up and down his friend. Roger was leaning against the wall by his apartment, leather coat stretched over his crossed arms, looking very angsty. Roger very rarely looked angsty these days. When he did, it meant that he and Mimi, or Mark, had had a fight, or that he and Mimi, or Mark, had broken up. And that meant that Mark or Dave or Collins would have to keep next to him at all times to make he didn't do anything Roger-like. Namely, drop straight into self-destruction. Dave automatically resigned himself to a week or two of following Roger around like a stray dog, keeping him away from anything that would make him not sober, from skipping work, and from jumping on a bus to the nearest town that didn't remind of how screwed up their lives were. Dave was completely prepared to put everything else aside to take care of his friend.

Roger looked forward numbly. "I'm leaving New York."

Ah. This time it was the bus-hopping thing. Probably meaning it, whatever it was, was something to do with Mimi. Dave took a deep breath that accompanied a tiny sigh. "Roger, I'm sorry. I am. But don't do something stupid, ok, sweetie?"

Roger seemed jerked out of his cloudy state. He looked down at Dave in confusion. "Wait. What?"

Dave felt a little uncertain, but he surged ahead anyway. "It'll be fine, Roger. You and Mimi always work it out."

Roger's eyebrows knit together and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, his face cleared. "Dave. Mimi and I didn't break up."

"Oh." It was Dave's turn to look confused. "Then why the hell are you next to my door looking all Marlon Brando?"

Roger sighed and looked down. "Mimi and I are moving."

Dave squinted at him, more confused then ever. He hadn't been prepared for this.

Then, his over-worked brain sprang back to life, and he remembered Mimi's dance group. Apparently, Roger was in the know. "Oh, Rog. I'm so sorry. Mimi told you, huh?"

Roger's head snapped up. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?" His temper was heating up, and Dave didn't really feel like being the target.

"She told me, but I didn't know until today that you didn't know." Dave put his hand on Roger's arm and squeezed. "You know I'm gonna miss you both like hell, right? I love you two."

Roger nodded, smiling slightly. "I didn't say anything when she told me. I just told I was going for a walk. And I got this far." He turned his head up to the ceiling. "Ya know, it's weird. I was the one who always was jumping on buses to get the fuck out of the City. But I never stayed away long." He looked back down to his crossed arm, his expression serious. "I think I belong here. That we belong here."

Dave nodded. "But it's just a few months, right? Then you'll be back here. And I'll make fun of you for being as soft as you're being right now, because you're such a sweet little rocker." He reached up and tweaked Roger's cheek.

Roger batted away his hand and rolled his eyes. "And I'll kick your ass." He grinned. "Thanks, Dave."

Dave shrugged genially and smiled. "Anytime, hon. Now you're going to have to move so I can get into my apartment."

Roger dipped his head reluctantly, and started to drag himself up the steps. Dave rolled his eyes. Typical Roger. Avoiding his problems again. Well, if he stayed down here, at least there was the guarantee that Dave wouldn't wake up in the morning to find out that Roger actually had left Mimi. "Wanna stay on the couch?"

Roger turned around and lit up. "_Yes_."

Dave crooked his fingers in a gesture that indicated that Roger was to follow. He opened the door, flipped the lights, and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet by the door. "It's scratchy," he warned, tossing the items on the plaid sofa. "You just think as much as you want." He patted Roger's shoulder, and started to leave the room.

"Me n' Mimi'll be ok, right?" Dave turned around. Roger was looking at him intently, begging him silently to have all the answers.

Dave smiled. "That's up to you, babe." Roger's face fell. Dave's smile widened. "But I'd bet on it. You two always work it out."

Roger's face lifted back up a little. "You're the best, Dave."

Dave laughed. "I know."

Roger sighed. "It's a good thing, her getting this. I don't want to ruin it. It's just ..." He dragged his hand through his hair. "Everything's been going well lately. I feel like us going will screw up everything. It's stupid, but I can't help it. Things never stay good."

Dave nodded. "And they're still good. You're taking a gamble, sure. But it's something we all have to do. No day but today, Rog."

Roger collapsed on the couch. "I know. I know." He sighed. "Night, Dave."

Dave turned to head to his room, trying not to think about life without two of his best friends, or Mark's reaction when he found out. "Night, Roger."

Dave was lying in his bed an hour later when Collins came in. "Hey, honey."

Collins shook his head, grinning. "Do ya hafta lend out our couch to every damn one of our friends with relationship problems?"

Dave's lips curled upward. "Yes. We're the only functional couple. It's almost our duty."

Collins rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Dave lightly on the lips. "Whatever you say, baby. I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be back in a minute."

Dave kissed him again. "Just so you know, the hot water's still out." Collins groaned. Dave smiled a little more. "Enjoy your shower, sweetie."

Collins muttered, "Yeah. Right," before shuffling off to their miniscule bathroom. Dave looked after him, glowing. God, he loved that man. Roger was right. Stuff was going good. No matter what he'd said to him, he was just as worried about stuff falling apart.

A loud series of coughs issued from the bathroom. Dave froze, and his mind whited out. No. No. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be. It was too soon.

No!

When Collins returned, Dave pretended he was asleep. He shivered a little as Collins wrapped his around his arms around him, and pressed his lips into his hair. He listened, his heart pounding erratically, as Collins' breath slowed and turned into a light snoring. He grabbed Collins' hands with his own and kissed them. It would all be ok. If it were serious, Collins would've told him about it. He was sure. He just needed to calm down. He couldn't let any of his friends see him like this. He had known the risks, getting involved with Collins, and like hell was he going to let some coughing fit send him into a panic attack.

There. He felt better. Good. He had a lot of other things to worry about just now. Like Mimi and Roger. He'd ask Collins, and Collin's would tell him how stupid he was being.

Dave was just glad Collin's hadn't noticed the tears that had stained his pillowcase.

AN: Oh, yes, DRAMA! People really shouldn't let me write fanfic when I'm sick and on Tylenol. Apparently I get all tired and cranky, and I take it out on my poor fic characters. No throwing stuff at the sad sick fanfic writers, ok?

Oh, and by the way? This seems short, but this only because of the lack of AN. It is only slightly shorter than normal. Which I blame completely on my illness. Besides, this was more of a set-up chapter than anything, so the shortness served my purposes.

If it helps, I have spoilers for my stories on my MySpace blog. So if you want to see what's up, go check it out. Look at my profile if you want the link.

Now, I go sleep. And sniffle. And sneeze. Ew.

Love? Hate? Review, people!


	30. Mimi: Sleepless Early Mornings

AN: Guess what!!!!! My birthday has occurred within the last few weeks!!!! Yeah, I can't say more than that on the internet. But still, I'm excited! Yay! I got the Pink CD and the Fray CD and the Motion City Soundtrack CD and the Charlotte Church CD, and the Rent DVD (FINALLY!!!!) and the VM DVDs. And all I have to say is, SWEET!!!! How well do my friends know me?

Anons:

Bohogirl – I am back! Aw, thanks so much. It was interesting, I'll say that. I know, I've been out on the whole fanfic thing lately to (obviously), reading as well as writing. I heart Benny, too! He was so sad in the movie when Mark wouldn't take his lease. Maybe you should be worried. Maybe I'm screwing with you. Who knows? (evil giggle) You'll just have to read on to find out about the RoMi (my new name which is horrid, I know) thing. I'm glad you like Dave. I do, too. Hee. Thank you so, so much – you're so sweet!

Sorry about the wait. I will do better, I promise! School is just so damn busy. Oh well, enough of that. I'll just start writing.

Disclaimer: I finally own the DVD, but that means nothing in Corporate America.

**Mimi: Sleepless Early Mornings on Cruddy Couches**

Mimi couldn't stop tossing and turning. The restlessness and the cold sweat that was starting to inch, slimily and erratically, down the indent of her spine reminded her of withdrawal. But she doesn't have the callused hands to hold her still this time, to wipe her face, brush back her hair. Roger wasn't there because she was so goddamn stupid.

It killed her, it really did. She'd been the one yelling at him forever about trust and honesty in their relationship, telling him how much he needed to learn to talk to her in order for this to work. And here she was, doing the dumbest shit she could think of doing. _Dios mio_, he'd been the one to encourage her to join a real dance team in the first place! It was like her tight clothes had gone and squeezed all the common sense out of her. Maybe she should ask Joanne if she could borrow some of hers.

Giving up on sleep, she ran her fingers delicately over the duct tape that lined the corners of the couch, which she hadn't left since Roger had walked out. She ripped off a corner and rubbed it between her index and thumb pads. If she did this thing, and she earned some money, she was going to buy a new couch. That would make it up to Roger for leaving, and to Mark for taking away his best friend, and Abby and Benny and everybody for leaving. In a small part of her mind, she knew this was ridiculous. Even if she made money from this, it was gonna have to go to rent. The new company that had bought the buildings wasn't too bad, but rent was still a problem, even with a grand total of five people living in the loft. But all she could think about, as she scratched the bit of tape with her nail, was that she could buy them a new couch and it wouldn't matter anymore that she had left them and dragged Roger away with her. That she had taken them away from the city that existed inside and outside of them.

He should have been part of it all. He should have read the pamphlet with her, spent hours on this couch debating whether this was the best thing for everyone, their hands entangled slightly as he ran a finger over her wrist. He should have been standing behind her when she filled out the application, holding her hair back as he pressed kisses to her neck and added things he thought she missed while she laughingly shushed him. He should have kissed her every time she checked the mail in vain and guide her to the coffeemaker so she wouldn't start clenching her hands like she did when she was nervous. He should have picked her up and spun her around when the good news finally came, and locked them in their room for several hours of congratulatory sex.

She was going to buy a really big couch. With lots of cushions and those little button things that to play with and pick at when she was bored.

Mark had taken it better, at least. He had disappeared into his room with Abby almost immediately after she'd told him, looking smaller than usual and completely dejected, but at least he'd been able to give her what appeared to be a sincere, "I'm so proud of you, Meems." And Abby had squealed a little. So maybe leaving wasn't as wrong as it felt right now. Maybe it wasn't the horrible idea she currently thought it was. Maybe ... aw, damn it. She seriously wished at this moment that she was an asshole like her father, because it would be easier to sleep with no conscious. Or brain. And he'd lacked both, lucky bastard, may he rot in hell.

Pick. Pick, pick, pick. Scratch. Scrrrrraaaatttttcccccchhhh. Pause. Pick, pick, pick.

Maybe she should just go find him. How big was NYC, anyway? She was small, in love, and determined. She'd find his cute rocker ass in minutes. Ok, she definitely needed sleep.

The noise of the key turning in the lock made her lurch upright. She stared blurrily at the door, knowing it was at least three in the morning, and who the hell came home to their apartment at three in the morning? Because it couldn't be...

Roger's head was down as he slid the keys into his leather jacket pocket, his mind apparently on something else. She watched him as he walked past the couch, thinking sleepily how nice he looked when he walked. Like a grizzly bear cub, powerful but adorably sweet. A nice, fuzzy little – wait, Roger?

Mimi's mind finally snapped awake as he neared the door of their room. "Roger," she croaked her throat suddenly dry just from the sight of him.

He jumped a little, obviously as tired as her, and looked at her. She gasped a little at the intensity in his eyes that had made her stop and look that first time on the balcony. It was stupid and cliché, but it really did burn her a little, when he looked at her like that. She was on her feet before she even knew it, and standing in front of him awkwardly. She took a shaky breath and clutched her hands. "Baby, I'm so sorry ..."

He jerked her to him, and his lips crashed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, as tears of relief filled her eyes. His hand was embedded in her back, bringing her so close to him his jacket zipper indented themselves in her stomach.

When they stopped for necessary air, they were back on the couch. Mimi put her head on his chest, pressing her lips on the skin that showed through the openings of his button-down shirt. "_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_," she murmured between each kiss. "I'm so sorry."

Roger raised her chin so she could look at him. "I love you, too. And if you leave New York, so do I."

She shook her head. "We belong here. Our family is here – Mark, Collins, Benny, Maureen, Joanne, Abby, Dave, everyone. How can we leave them? _Ellos son nuestra familia._"

Roger chuckled. "And that's weird in itself." He twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers. "Look, this is too big for you. You can't turn it down. And you're the only family I need. If you're here, I'll be ok. Just don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my tough-guy rep." He smirked down at her cockily.

She looked at him seriously. "You're too good for me." She grazed his cheek with the palm of her hand and trailed her fingers down his neck. Suddenly, she cracked a grin. "Why is it we always cause drama?"

He raised an eyebrow. "We always cause drama? You cause drama."

She wrinkled her nose. "I do not. You asked me to marry you without telling anyone else. You ran off to Santa Fe. You jumped off the stage and punched some ..."

He cut her off in an amazingly effective way as he lightly touched his lips with hers. She stared at him hungrily, wanting more. His smirk widened. "Let's at least attempt to make it to the bed," he whispered hotly against her mouth as he picked her up off the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her tongue in his mouth. He grabbed her ass and stumbled as he made his way to their room.

They at least managed to close the door, even if they never quite made it to the bed.

AN: I say again, BAM-CHICA-BWAM-BWAM!!!! Hee. I'm sorry for the relative shortness of the chapter, but I'm very tired, and must soon sleep. Also, I'm sorry for the Spanish, again, but I really couldn't tell you if the free translation site gave me Spanish or Scandinavian. So I apologize for that.

Good news! This fic has officially reached thirty whole chapters! This is a major milestone, so clap in happiness. Ok, so just like Mimi, I need some sleep. I'm gonna sign out. Love? Hate? Review!


End file.
